To love-Trix
by reic.2410
Summary: Todos pensamos que el Omnitrix (Prototipo) ya no seria ninguna utilidad para nadie, pero cierto viajero en el tiempo tuvo un plan para él y dárselo a alguien que encontró digno de su poder, el cual sabe que va a necesitar por lo que vivirá. Veamos que nuevas aventuras o que cambios traerán para nuestro joven amigo, quien ya no sera un princeso.
1. El poder más grande, ¿En un reloj?

**Capítulo 1: El poder más grande, ¿En un reloj?**

* * *

En una nave espacia que se iba cayendo e iba a estrellarse contra el mar, dentro de ella estaba sucediendo una batalla épica. Los dos individuos eran que se enfrentaban eran Vilgax el conquistador, el mayor criminal de la galaxia, contra Ben Tennyson, héroe del universo, quien estaba transformado en Fuego Pantanoso supremo.

La batalla entre estos dos grandes seres era descomunal y destructiva. Sin embargo, mientras ambos peleaban, no notaron que alguien entro en la nave y tomo los restos de cierto objeto para luego irse de ahí.

* * *

-En otro universo-

En una de las tantas versiones del planeta tierra, nos vamos a una ciudad de Japón para ver que en un parque había dos sujetos. Estos hombres se veían grandes y fuertes, casi midiendo 2 metros de alto, donde dos de ellos llevan trajes de negocios de color negro. Ellos estaban acorralando a dos adolescentes, donde uno de ellos es un chico de cabello naranja con ojos amarillos y la segunda es una chica bonita de cabello largo rosado.

Uno de los adolescentes acorralados se llama Yuuki Rito, quien es un joven normal que le gusta jugar futbol y es muy bueno en eso. Tiene 15 años y es estudiante de primer año de la Escuela Superior Sainan.

Su día había comenzado de mal en peor. Primero, no pudo lograr confesarse a la chica que le gusta porque algo raro cayó del cielo y casi lo mata. Segundo, una chica desnuda apareció de repente en su baño mientras se bañaba, quien resulta ser una alienígena quien era perseguida por unos hombres de aspecto tenebroso y fuertes. Tercero, se metió con esos tipos al ayudar a la chica para escapar. No sabe que lo impulso, pero ya se había metido en un gran problema.

Ambos huyeron lo más rápido que podían, pero al final fueron alcanzados y atrapados por esos dos gánsters. Estos se le fueron acercando de forma amenazante.

-Hazte a un lado, terrícola. Los forasteros no deben entrometerse en nuestros asuntos.

Rito: ¡De ninguna manera!-Respondió sin importar el miedo que tuviera en estos momentos a uno de los dos que le hablo.- ¿Cómo puedo mirar y no hacer nada?

-Solo lo diré una vez más; Hazte a un lado.

Rito: ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?

-Entonces usare mi poder para moverte por la fuerza.-Respondió el otro con un tono amenazador mirando al chico.- Si valoras tu vida, te harás a un lado.

Rito: (Que miedo…)-Pensó mientras temblaba de miedo y su corazón latía rápidamente.-(Mierda, de verdad quiero correr a mi casa…pero…)-En eso mira a la chica detrás de él, donde recordó porque lo hacía para susurrar:- No tengo otra opción que ayudarla.

¿?: Magnificas palabras para alguien tan joven. No tengo duda de que serás un buen portador.

Rito: ¿Eh?- El chico se giró para ver quien dijo eso y vio a un hombre no muy lejos de él parado mirándolo.

Ahí parado, Rito vio a un hombre de unos 40 años o más, de cabello corto de color negro, acostumbra usar Camisa Blanca, una corbata negra y sobre esto un abrigo color café y sobre todo esto su bata blanca de laboratorio, a esto se suma sus lentes protectores color verde y sus pantalones de tela negra y zapatos del mismo color.

Este hombre estaba tranquilo mientras se acercaba a él.

Rito: ¿Quién…Quién eres?

Paradox: Mi nombre es Profesor Paradox, y he venido a hacerte una propuesta. Por lo que necesitamos charlar un rato. Y como es algo complicado, vamos a tomarnos algo de "tiempo".-Se rio un poco al decir esa última parte.

Rito: ¡Señor, no estoy seguro de quien sea, aunque me dijo su nombre! ¡Pero este no es momento de hablar tranquilamente! ¡Ahora tenemos a dos sujetos que…! Espera, ¿Qué les paso?-Pregunto al ver que los hombres de traje negro estaban de pie sin hacer nada, ni siquiera su expresión.- Oye Lala, ¿Tu sabes porque…? ¿¡Eh!?-De la misma forma que esos dos, Lala tampoco se movía en lo absoluto.- ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?

Paradox: No mucho, solo detuve el tiempo a nuestro alrededor.

Rito: ¿¡Que!?-Grito estupefacto al oír eso.- U-U-Usted…¿D-Detuvo el…tiempo? ¿Bromea?

Paradox: Claro que no, mira a tu alrededor.

Rito hizo caso y miro el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Ahora que se fijaba mejor, todo el lugar fue coloreado más con un color amarillo oxido oscuro. La nave dejo de parpadear, pero las luces seguían. Cuando miro a un lado, ¡Vio aves suspendidas en el aire!

Tras ver todo eso, el chico se giró como puerta oxidada al hombre con bata.

Rito: ¿R-Realmente detuviste el tiempo?-Paradox asintió.- ¿Quién…es realmente usted?

Paradox: Ya me había presentado, pero dada la situación, no creo que se pueda evitar.-Dijo para aclararse la garganta y volver a reintroducirse.- Soy el profesor Paradox y soy un caminante del tiempo, o en el término que mejor conoces, un viajero en el tiempo.

Rito: ¿¡Un viajero en el tiempo!? ¿¡Como es posible!?

Paradox: Versión corta, soy de un universo alternativo donde yo era un científico que trabajo en un experimento para viajar en el tiempo en el año 1950. Sin embargo, por un accidente, termine atrapado y enviado fuera del tiempo por unos 100 mil años.

Rito: ¡Cien mil años! ¿¡Como sigues vivo!?

Paradox: Al verme atrapado fuera del tiempo, me volví inmortal. Mientras estuve atrapado ahí, me pase mi tiempo aprendiendo sobre los secretos del universo, lo que luego me dio el poder de viajar en el tiempo y en el espacio. Así fue como logre llegar a tu universo.

Rito: ¿A mi universo?

Paradox: Existe el multiverso y las realidades alternativas. Eso significa que pueden existir varias versiones de la tierra. Donde en una puedes existir teniendo una vida diferente donde lograste confesarte a tu enamoramiento, o también una realidad donde no existas y las cosas son diferentes.-Rito abrió la boca enormemente ante esta revelación.- Pero eso no importa ahora, no he venido para decirte eso.

Rito: Entonces, ¿A qué has venido?

Paradox: A ofrecerte la oportunidad de toda una vida, una que nunca podrás volver a repetir nunca más.-Contesto mientras este le prestaba atención.- Vine para ofrecerte…el poder más grande que se pueda obtener en esta u otra dimensión.

Rito: ¿El poder…más grande?-Repitió mientras Paradox asentía.

Paradox: Con este poder que te puedo ofrecer, lograras obtener super poderes. Puedes llegar a convertirte en un héroe.

Rito: ¡Super poderes!-Grito atónito mientras el hombre se ría un poco por su reacción.- ¿¡Es eso posible!?

Paradox: Si lo aceptas, por supuesto que sí, pero antes de que me des tu respuesta, te voy a contar lo siguiente.-Dijo callando al chico y este lo miro una vez más prestándole atención.- Ahora que has ayudado a Lala, has sellado tu destino. De ahora en adelante, nunca podrás volver a tener una vida normal.

Rito: ¿¡Que!?-Grito atónito y poniéndose algo azul.- ¿¡Lo dice enserio!?

Paradox: Por supuesto que sí.

Rito: ¡Eso significa que ellos…!

Paradox: Oh, no. Claro que no.-Dijo interrumpiendo al chico atrayendo su atención.-Tu sobrevivirás a esto y solo saldrás con unas heridas menores. Unos cuantos rasguños de aquí por allá mientras que las cosas se arreglaran donde estos dos jamás te harán daño. Vivirás tu vida casi del modo cotidiano.

Rito: *Suspiro* Que alivio…-Él se sentía feliz de que no iba a perder su vida o que lo encerraran.- Entonces, ¿Qué me pasara?

Paradox: No puedo decirte mucho, pero te puedo decir que tu vida jamás será la misma. De aquí en adelante te vendrán problemas que incluirán a alienígenas y asesinos.

Rito: ¿¡Bromeas!?

Paradox: Claro que no.-Eso aterrorizo al chico.- A pesar de todo lo que vivirás ahora en adelante, habrá personas que te protegerán y ayudaran. Una de esas personas es Lala.

Rito: ¿Lala?-Murmuro girándose viendo a la peli rosada, quien seguía congelada en el tiempo.- Entonces, mi vida no correrá peligro.

Paradox: No es del todo exacto, pero personas como ella y otras más mantendrán tu vida a salvo. Aunque de aquí en adelante tu vida se volverá alocada y extraña…Y no, no tienes escapatoria de eso.-Rito no sabía que decir ante eso, solo bajar la cabeza. Adiós vida normal.- Sin embargo, ¿Te parece bien eso?

Rito: ¿Bien el que?

Paradox: Que seas siempre protegido y no tengas ningún poder para proteger a quienes quieres.-Rito quedo mudo ante eso sin saber que decir.-Como dije, tu vida se volverá alocada. Pero como también dije antes, vendrán asesinos y otros seres peligrosos de todo tu universo para ir tras tu vida o de quienes son cercanos a ti. Eso incluirá a tu hermanita y a tu enamorada.

Rito: ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!-Grito de horror mientras agarraba a Parados por el cuello de su bata para acercarlo.- ¡Dime que estas mintiendo!

Paradox: Me temo que no. Lo siento.-Rito estaba estupefacto. ¿Su hermana y el amor de su vida estarían en peligro de aquí en adelante? Esto debía tratarse de una mala broma o una pesadilla.- Sin embargo, como te dije antes, te puedo dar poder. Un poder lo suficientemente grande para proteger a todos los que amas y te importan. Sin importar que tan grande sea el enemigo, cuando llegues a dominar este poder, no habrá nadie que pueda contigo y con eso proteger a tu familia y seres amados.

Rito: ¿Lo dices enserio?-Pregunto levantando la mirada y mirando al profesor a los ojos.- ¿Puedes darme ese tipo de poder?

Paradox: Claro que sí. Si es que aceptas esto.-Dijo para sacar algo de su bolsillo y mostrarle al chico que era…

Rito: ¿Un reloj raro?-Dijo al ver que el objeto era un reloj de correa verde con una línea negra al medio. La parte que mostraba la hora tenía un borde plateado y en el centro tenía el símbolo de un reloj de arena de color verde claro.- ¿¡Como me puede dar un reloj raro poder para proteger a mi familia!?

Paradox: Porque no es un reloj común y corriente.-Contesto mientras levantaba y mostraba el objeto.- Este aparato de aquí se llama "Omnitrix", y es el artefacto más poderoso del universo que yo vengo. Tal vez uno de los más poderosos en todos los universos que existen y existirán.

Rito: ¿Tan poderoso es?-Paradox asintió.-Si es tan poderoso, ¿qué hace?

Paradox: Lo que hace es transformar a su portador en un alienígena.

Rito: ¿¡De verdad!?

Paradox ya se estaba cansando un poco que el chico gritara por cada cosa que decía, pero dado como es y como ha vivido, no se puede evitar.

Paradox: Si, pero no solo uno, sino en uno de las miles y miles de especies alienígenas que tiene en su base de datos.-Rito quedo estupefacto por esto. Paradox le dio unos momentos para que se recuperara antes de seguir.- Este objeto te puede convertir en una de las especies alienígenas que tu escojas. Al hacerlo, no solo obtendrás un cuerpo nuevo, sino que también todos los poderes y habilidades que posea esa especie.

Rito: ¿Y me quedare así para siempre?

Paradox: Claro que no. Solo permanecerás transformado por 10 minutos dado que el Omnitrix tiene un limitador de tiempo, y solo podrás permanecer en la forma escogida hasta que se te acabe el tiempo, donde tendrás que esperar a que se recargue para volverlo a usar. Pero una vez que domines el Omnitrix, te podrás transformar las veces que quieras incluso cuando ya estés transformado y con solo pensarlo, donde no tendrás tiempo límite para permanecer como un alíen.

Rito: Increíble…-No podía decir otra cosa. Ese objeto era asombroso si podía hacer eso.

Paradox: Te lo ofrezco porque su anterior dueño ya no lo necesita.

Rito: ¿Este reloj ya tenía dueño? ¿Quién?

Paradox: Al más grande héroe de todo su universo, quien ha logrado hazañas imposibles y salvado al universo tantas veces que lo hace como si fuera tan natural como respirar. Su nombre es Ben Tennyson.-Rito quedo asombrado por ello.- Este objeto le sirvió mucho al joven Tennyson, donde logro vencer a los más malos y crueles villanos que podrían haber conquistado al mundo de no ser por él. Sin embargo, tras una gran batalla, tuvo que destruirlo para salvar al universo, pero para su suerte, consiguió uno nuevo para poder pelear.

Rito: Espera, dijiste que este reloj fue destruido ¿no?-Paradox asintió.- Entonces, porque se ve como nuevo.

Paradox: Oh, eso es fácil. Tengo el poder de viajar en el tiempo y similares. Lo único que hice fue rebobinar el tiempo alrededor del reloj para que se restaurara a un momento en que no fue destruido. En realidad, lo volví cuando estaba en sus mejores momentos.

Rito: Entonces, ahora no tiene dueño y no hay problema con que me lo quede.-Razono y Paradox asintió.- ¿Pero de verdad…de verdad me puedo quedar con algo tan asombroso?

Paradox: Claro que sí. Vi que tienes todo un potencial para volverte un gran héroe. Por eso vine a ofrecértelo. Sin embargo, debes estar seguro de que lo aceptaras.-Dijo con una voz tan seria que el chico se sorprendió.- Una vez que lo tomes, vas a enfrentar amenazas mayoras a las que podrías vivir con el hecho de no portarlo. Habrá enemigos que estén más decididos a quitarte la vida y usaran cualquier truco para lograrlo. Irán por quien sea para que sedas y tomar tu cabeza, e incluso torturarte. Así que te pregunto, ¿Quieres tener el Omnitrix?

Rito no hablo, las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca tras oír eso. El miedo se apodero de él cuando escucho eso. Quería decir algo, pero Paradox continuo.

Paradox: Si dices que no, te borrare la memoria de todo lo que hablamos, y vivirás la vida que ya tienes trazada, donde podrás sobrevivir y tener la vida más loca que puedas imaginar, pero seguirás viviendo y bien. Sin embargo, si decides aceptar el Omnitrix, tu vida se expondrá a peligros en los cuales no podrás recibir ayuda. Tendrás que manejarlo por tu cuenta y habrá veces donde tu vida cuelgue de un hilo.-Rito quedo mudo, ninguna palabra salía de su boca mientras las palabras del profesor entraban por sus orejas.- Entonces…¿Qué decides?

Rito se quedó callado, pensando en todo lo que le dijeron. Lo primero que entendía es que ahora que ha ayudado a Lala, ya perdió toda oportunidad de seguir con una vida normal, si lo que el viajero del tiempo dijo es verdad. Su vida con alienígenas ya estaba decidida. Sin embargo, si no acepta el reloj, aun vivirá y parece que habrá personas que lo protejan, pero…

Rito: (Todo el tiempo…siendo protegido…¿Y yo no podré hacer nada para proteger a quienes me ayuden?)-Esa idea le dolió.

Puede que Rito no sea un gran hombre, pero seguía siendo uno. La idea de ser protegido todo el tiempo no le gusto. Ese simple pensamiento lo hizo apretar los dientes. A parte de eso, Paradox le dijo que una de las personas que lo protegen es Lala. ¿Qué clase de hombre deja que una mujer lo salve todo el tiempo del peligro?

En eso miro el Omnitrix. Si lo que dijo Paradox es cierto, esa cosa le dará poderes increíbles. Poderes que solo soñó o vio en televisión y mangas, pero si lo hacía, su vida correría un mayor peligro que el que estaba destinado. Pero…

Rito: Dime algo.-Paradox lo miro como si dijera que prosiguiera.- Si obtengo el reloj, ¿podre proteger a Lala?

Paradox: Si.

Rito: A Mikan.

Paradox: Si.

Rito: A mis padres y amigos.

Paradox: Si.

Rito: Y también a…Haruna-chan.-Ese último la nombro con una mano en el corazón.

Paradox: A todo aquel que te importe y estés dispuesto a ir a salvarlos, sin importar el costo.-Contesto a cada pregunta y en eso Rito le extendió la mano.

Rito: Dame el reloj.-Dijo mientras extendía la mano.- Quiero el poder para proteger a todos. No quiero quedarme siendo un chico protegido. Quiero ser…quien salve la vida de los inocentes.

Paradox: Una respuesta magnifica, joven Rito.-Dijo para ponerle el Omnitrix a Rito en su muñeca izquierda.- Listo, con esto, eres el nuevo portador del Omnitrix.

Rito miro su muñeca, donde el símbolo de reloj de arena dio un pequeño brillo. Esto indicaba que ahora estaba activado.

Paradox: Ahora, déjame darle algunas pequeñas adiciones a tu reloj.-Dijo para sacar una especie de Chip y colocarlo dentro del Omnitrix, donde este dio unos pequeños pitidos.- Listo, con eso no tendrás problemas aunque Primus no esté en este universo.

Rito: ¿Qué hizo, y que es Primus?

Paradox: Primus es un planeta que Azmutt, el creador del Omnitrix, fabrico para contener todas las muestras de ADN para enviárselas al Omnitrix por una señal. Lo que hice fue introducir un chip especial que contiene las muestras de ADN de todas las especies alienígenas que contiene ese planeta. Por lo que no tendrás problemas con transformarte.

Rito: Vaya.

Paradox: A parte de eso, se chip también le corrigió unos problemas que siempre ha tenido el Omnitrix. Esto lo hice para que no tuvieras los mismos problemas que tuvo el joven Ben con una de sus transformaciones.-Rito asintió, aunque no entendía la razón, sabía que era importante.-Ahora, déjame darte una introducción rápida de cómo usar el Omnitrix.-Con eso, el profesor explico cómo funciona el reloj, con todo lo que sabía y que el chico debería saber.

* * *

Funciones del Omnitrix:

_**Modo Activo:**__ Es el modo por defecto del Omnitrix. Normalmente el Modo Activo está activado cuando el Omnitrix puede ser usado normalmente sin ningún problema. Para señalarlo se pone la pantalla verde. Además, hace un pequeño pitido cuando este modo se activa._

_**Modo de transformación estándar:**__ Este modo reestructura el ADN del usuario para convertirlo en la raza seleccionada. Con esto, el usuario no solo se convierte en el espécimen extraterrestre, sino que también adquiere los poderes y habilidades de esa raza hasta que termine el tiempo del omnitrix. Actualmente, el usuario puede permanecer 10 minutos transformado._

_**Modo de recarga:**__ El propósito principal del Modo de Recarga es mantener al Omnitrix lejos de dañar al usuario. El Modo de Recarga se activa cuando el Omnitrix agota su tiempo. El Modo de Recarga se desactiva automáticamente una vez que un cierto periodo de tiempo ha pasado__. En este caso, 30 minutos._

_**Modo de reconocimiento de usuario:**__ Esa función sirve para saber si el usuario que controla el Omnitrix es el portador predeterminado, en este caso, Yuuki Rito. Cuando está bloqueado, el Omnitrix analiza las respuestas dadas por el usuario y así desbloquea el Omnitrix. _

_**Modo de comandos por voz:**__ Esta función sirve para que el usuario de instrucciones por voz al Omnitrix, donde este efectuara el comando. Sin embargo, no podrá ejercer ciertos comandos si el usuario de la voz no tiene el nivel de autoridad necesaria para activarla._

_**Modo salvavidas:**__ Este modo sólo se activa cuando su portador está a punto de morir por causas externas. A punto de morir su usuario, el Omnitrix analiza la amenaza que lo atenta en cuestión de mili-segundos y convierte automáticamente al portador en el extraterrestre correcto para manejar la situación. El único problema es que depende del usuario saber reaccionar rápido y usar correctamente su transformación, de lo contrario, morirá._

_**Modo de información e instrucción:**__ Este modo permite da al usuario información sobre la especie alienígena que quiera conocer. Un ejemplo es que al preguntar sobre la forma llameante, el omnitrix administrara información de todo lo que conoce sobre la raza para que el portador este lo mejor informado. También se darán otros datos útiles si es requerido o pedido._

_**Modo de Guía:**__ Esto modo permite al usuario a acceder a consejos del omnitrix o alguna información adicional que se le pueda otorgar para saber manejar mejor el dispositivo._

* * *

Paradox: Y eso es todo. Aunque no te he contado todas las funciones que este reloj tiene, deberías estar listo para usar el Omnitrix con lo que te dije.

Rito: Este reloj tiene demasiadas funciones.-Dijo mirando el reloj con asombro.

Paradox: Por nada del mundo es el artefacto más poderoso del universo.-Comento con una sonrisa.- Bueno, es hora de que me vaya. Te dejare seguir con la situación.

Rito: ¡Espera!-Grito parando al hombre.- ¿No podrías dejar el tiempo parado un tiempo más mientras me llevo a Lala a otro lugar para que no nos encuentren?

Paradox: Oh, claro que no. Yo no puedo intervenir de esa forma. Solo pueda dar pequeñas ayudas.-Dijo mirando al chico a los ojos.- Lamento esto, pero de ahora en adelante, tendrás que manejar a esos dos por tu cuenta.-Rito sintió miedo ante la idea de pelear contra esos dos gánster.- Sin embargo, no tienes nada de que temer. Ahora tienes poder.

Rito abrió los ojos antes de posar su mirada en su muñeca, donde se encontraba el Omnitrix. Lo miro unos momentos antes de sonreír.

Paradox: Tienes una buena mirada. Se que estarás bien.-Dijo para empujar un poco al chico y ponerlo en donde estaba antes, girándolo para que mire a los dos.- Bueno, hare que el tiempo corra de nuevo. Buena suerte.

Rito: Gracias, y también gracias por darme esto.-Dijo levantando su mano izquierda.

Paradox: Solo te doy algo que creo que mereces portar. Cuídalo bien.-Dijo para sacar un reloj y de repente desapareció en un destello de luz.

Junto con la luz, los colores originales del mundo volvieron y Rito noto que todo comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

-Te lo diré una sola vez más, Terrícola. Hazte a un lado o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Rito se sorprendió por esto, parecía que todo lo que había hablado con Paradox jamás sucedió, pues los sujetos y Lala continuaron actuando como ya lo habían hecho. Sin embargo, ahora volvió a la situación donde estaba, pero ahora se sentía más seguro de sí mismo.

Rito: No lo hare.-Dijo con firmeza mirando a los dos hombres.

-¿Entiendes que al decir eso? Ya no tienes salvación.

Rito: Tal vez, pero no voy a dejar a esta chica así como así.-Dijo antes de continuar.- Puede que no sepa quién es, o porque se está escapando, pero no puedo simplemente abandonar a una chica que está en peligro.- En eso fue llevando sus manos hacia el Omnitrix.- Si tengo que pelear para protegerla, entonces eso hare.

Lala: Rito…-Susurro con asombro en su voz ante las palabras del peli naranja.

-Como quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertimos.-Dijo para hacer una señal a sus hombres y estos fueron caminando hacia los adolescentes.

Rito apretó los botones al costado del Omnitrix, donde el núcleo se levantó y apareció el holograma de una figura extraña. Los dos gánster se detuvieron al ver eso mientras Lala miraba el reloj con curiosidad. El peli naranja respiro hondo mientras levantaba la mano, preparado para golpear el núcleo, pero antes de eso…

_Paradox: Oh, sí. Antes de que te transformes, te sugiero que digas esto. Es la frase que siempre usa el portador original, y creo que te gusta usarla._-Las palabras de Paradox resonaron en su cabeza y fue recordando.- _Lo que deberías decir antes de transformarte es…_

Rito: ¡Es hora de ser héroe!-Grito para golpear el Omnitrix y una luz verde lo envolvió.

El destello ensogo a todos momentáneamente. Cuando este se apagó, todos vieron a una criatura en el lugar de Rito. Esta criatura tenía un aspecto humanoide de color verde oscuro, la cual parecía ser una especia de planta, pero su cabeza tiene dibujos de llamas y sus pies parecían raíces sosteniendo una piedra. Sus ojos son de forma ovalada con puntas en cada extremo con pupilas que copian la forma, pero son más pequeñas. Además, sus hombros y cabeza tienen pétalos rojos. Sus codos y piernas tienen adornos verdes sobresaliendo. En su pecho se encontraba el símbolo del Omnitrix, el cual brillaba.

Rito: **¡Fuego Pantanoso!**-Grito el chico transformado, donde extrañamente sintió la necesidad de gritar eso al terminar de transformase.

Los espectadores quedaron asombrados. Los dos Gánster no pensaron que un terrícola pudiera hacer eso. Aunque ahora estaban dudando si realmente era un terrícola.

Por su parte, Lala y Peke, el robot vestuario de Lala, quedaron asombrados. El robot no podía creer que el chico de mirada tonta pudiera cambiar a una forma que parecía fuerte. Por otra parte, Lala no podía creer que el humano que la ayudo y trataba de salvarla pudiera hacer algo como eso.

Rito miro sus manos, asombrado de que en verdad se transformó. Ahora era más alto, fácilmente sobrepasando los dos metros. Se sentía fuerte, pero a la vez raro porque su piel parecía ser vegetal. Fue en eso que su nariz olio algo.

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): **Agh, ¿Qué es ese olor?**-Pregunto repugnado antes de oler su axila.- **Diablos, creo que soy yo el que huele así de mal.**

Luego de un rato de estar sorprendidos, los dos hombres despertaron y decidieron ir a atacar al ser de color verde.

Fuego Pantanoso vio como los dos matones se acercaban a él y por instinto esquivo el primer golpe antes de contraatacar con el suyo. Para su sorpresa, mando a volar al que golpeo lejos con un solo golpe. Sabía que esos sujetos eran poderosos por cómo le lanzaron un camión antes, ¡Pero jamás pensó que podría llegar a ser igual de fuerte!

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): **¡Que poder tan increíble!**-Exclamo con una sonrisa antes de que el segundo hombre se pusiera frente a él y lo golpeara, donde su puño lo atravesó.- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-**Grito de terror al ver que una mano lo atravesó…pero no sentido nada.- **¿Eh?**

Para sorpresa de ambos, en el abdomen del alíen no salía nada. No salía sangre ni ningún tipo de líquido que se le compare. A parte de eso, el propio Rito no sentía dolor a pesar de tener una mano que lo atravesaba.

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): **Bueno, me preocupare de eso más tarde. Ahora…**-En eso miro al hombre con traje negro y le sonrió, haciendo que este se estremeciera un poco.- **Veamos si te gusta que te hagan lo mismo.**

En eso, Fuego pantanoso palmeo sus manos con la cabeza de su oponente en el medio, aturdiéndolo un poco antes de golpearlo y mandarlo al suelo. Con eso, el hombre se alejó y el alíen vio el agujero en su estómago.

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): **Genial, como le explicare esto a Mikan.**-Suspiro con fastidio antes de ver con asombro como el agujero se cerró y dejo su cuerpo como nuevo.- **Ok, eso es genial.**

-Parece que te hemos subestimado.- Dijo el primer hombre golpeado, quien se levantó y miro al chico. – Eres más fuerte de lo que creíamos.

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): **Bueno, que puedo decir. Soy una caja de sorpresas, una que ni siquiera yo conozco.**-Dijo con sinceridad, pues ni siquiera saber lo que puede hacer en esta forma, ya que algo le dice que no solo tiene gran fuerza y poder de regeneración.

-Pero dime, ¿Estas tan decidido a proteger a Lala-sama?-Pregunto el otro tras recuperarse del golpe que le dieron.

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): ¡**Por supuesto que lo estoy!**-Grito mirando al hombre con determinación.- **Como dije, puede que no la conozca, puede que no sepa nada de ella y ni siquiera tenga una relación con su persona. Pero de ninguna manera dejare que secuestradores como ustedes se la lleven para hacerle quien sabe qué.**

Lala estaba sorprendida por como el chico estaba tan decidido a defenderla. Nadie que no fuera de su familia o guarde espaldas había mostrado tal determinación sin buscar algo a cambio. Por su parte, los dos hombres levantaron una ceja confundidos.

-¿Secuestradores? Creo que te estas confundiendo.

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): **¿A qué te refieres?**

-A que no somos secuestradores.-Dijo antes de abrir los ojos de manera dramática y decir:- ¡Somos sus guardaespaldas!

…

…

…

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): **¿Qué?**-Fue lo único que pudo decir mirando al sujeto incrédulo.- **Bromeas, ¿no? ¿Crees que caeré en eso?**

-Claro que no, pues decimos la verdad.-Dijo el que tenía cabello rojo antes de mirar a la peli rosada, quien permaneció atrás del humano transformado.- Lala-sama, ya es suficiente. ¡Deje de huir y regrese a casa!

Lala: ¡De ninguna forma!-Grito haciendo girar al alíen planta a ella.

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): **¿Huir…de casa?**

Lala: ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esto!-Grito antes de continuar, cosa que revelo algunas cosas impactantes.- No me importa ser la sucesora o no, ¡pero estoy cansada de estos arreglos matrimoniales todos los días!

-¡Pero, Lala-sama…! ¡Esa es la voluntad de su padre!

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): **¡Un momento! ¡UN MOMENTO!**-Grito parando toda la conversación antes de acercarse a Lala.- **¿¡Me estás diciendo que solo eres una chica que huyo de casa por algo que no querías hacer y estos hombres solo vienen a regresarte por mandato de tu padre!?**

Lala: Pues sí, ¿Acaso no te lo dije?

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): **¡Claro que no lo hiciste!**-Grito furioso antes de palmearse la cara.- **¿Me metí en estos problemas por una chica caprichosa?**

Ahora Rito se sentía como un idiota. Al final estaba ayudando a una chica que se negaba a estar en su casa por algo que su padre quería que hiciera y ella no quería. De haberlo sabido, no la hubiera ayudado.

-De todas formas, debe regresar a casa, Lala-sama. Esa es la voluntad de su padre.

Lala:¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Papá!-Exclamo mientras sacaba un teléfono para abrirlo y presionar unas teclas.- ¡Go, Go, Vacuum-kun!

De repente la pantalla del teléfono brillo y creo un pilar de luz que subió al cielo. De la luz, salió una especie de pulpo robótico que estaba flotando en el aire.

-¿¡Que!?

-¡Mierda, es uno de los inventos de Lala-sama!-Grito el que tenía cabello rubio mientras el robot descendía un poco y quedaba de espaldas de la chica.

El robot pulpo miro a los dos hombres, donde su boca se abrió y comenzó a succionar el aire.

Lala: ¡Tomen esto! ¡Succiónalos!-Ordeno mientras el pulpo seguía succionando el aire.

De repente, los dos guarda espaldas de Lala que vinieron tras ella, comenzaron a ser succionados por el robot. Estos se resistieron, pero el robot comenzó a aumentar la fuerza de succión.

Fuego Pantanoso miro todo esto con asombro, pues el pulpo logro succionar a los dos hombres, tragándolos en su interior.

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): **Una super aspiradora…genial.**-Susurro mirando al robot, pero…-**¿Eh?**\- El robot seguía succionando.- **¿¡Pero qué diablos…!?**

El robot seguía succionando el aire, succionando todo lo que estaba en el medio. Botes de basura, periódicos, rocas e incluso un columpio. Fuego pantanoso se asustó por esto y trato de agarrarse a algo al sentir que también era succionado. Para su suerte, vio como sus pies que parecían raíces se enterraron en el suelo y lo mantuvieron conectado a tierra.

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): **¡Oi, Lala! ¡Ya para esa cosa!**-Grito al ver que si esto continuaba, la situación se pondría fea, pero…

Lala: Lo siento, pero creo que está roto.-La chica le dio una disculpa por ser incapaz de detener su propia creación.

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): **No puedo creer esto.**-Dijo con asombro e incredulidad. ¡Esta chica da demasiados problemas!

Rito tenía que hacer algo, debía detener a esa cosa. Fue en eso que recordó que aún estaba transformado, pero duda que pueda detenerlo sin saber lo que Fuego pantanoso puede hacer. Sin embargo, recordó algo que lo puede ayudar a controlar su forma alienígena.

En un programa de televisión explicaron que todas las especies animales, insectos, peces, incluyendo a los humanos, tienen instintos de supervivencia. Estos instintos eran naturales en todo ser vivo, y servían para que las especies supieran que hacer siguiendo su propia naturaleza.

En eso el chico pensó:

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): **(Si me dejo llevar por estos instintos, tal vez logre desarrollar las habilidades de esta forma y usar los poderes que tiene.)**-Ante esta idea, el chico cerro los ojos.

Rito dejo de pensar, tratando de dejar que los instintos de Fuego Pantanoso lo guiaran. En eso, abrió los ojos y alzo las manos hacia atrás antes de extenderlas hacia adelante, donde una poderosa corriente de fuego salió de sus palmas en dirección al robot.

El robot pulpo absorbió el fuego con facilidad, pero al tratarse de llamas, hizo que la maquina comenzara a sobrecalentarse hasta el punto donde termino explotando.

La amenaza había sido detenida.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Rito: Hombre, qué noche...- murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la escuela.

Después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, Rito volvió a su forma humana luego de vencer al robot pulpo. Lala se disculpó con él por meterlo en sus problemas, pero también le dio las gracias.

_Lala: Oh, lo siento, lo siento, la construí hace tanto tiempo que olvidé por completo como se usaba. Pero, de todas maneras, gracias Rito. Estoy muy contenta de que me hayas salvado._-Y esas fueron sus palabras.

Rito dio un largo suspiro al recordar eso, pues después de que le dijera aquellas palabras, la chica dijo que tenía algo que hacer primero y se despidió de él.

Estaba preocupado por la chica, ya que no había sabido nada de ella desde entonces, pero se liberó de la idea ya que parecía que podía cuidarse a sí misma a juzgar por los inventos extraños.

Ahora entiende porque Paradox le dijo que, si lo recibía o no, nada cambiaria, pues aunque el no tuviera el reloj, ella solo tenía que sacar a ese pulpo robot y con ello terminaba con esos sujetos en un instante. Aunque no duda que se vería atrapado en ellos y terminaría con lesiones graves. Al menos se salvó de eso.

Rito: De cualquier forma, no quiero tener nada que ver con ella de nuevo. Esa alienígena fugitiva…

¿?: Buenos días, Yuuki-kun.

Rito se detuvo sorprendido cuando escuchó una voz femenina llamarlo. Miró para ver quién era, antes de sentirse nervioso.

La persona que estaba ahí era una chica de su edad de cabello corto azul y ojos azules.

Rito: (¿¡Ha…Haruna-chan!?)-Grito estupefacto al ver a su enamorada frente a él.- (¿¡En verdad Haruna-chan me está saludando!?)-Su corazón y mente no podían creerlo, por lo que se puso nervioso al verla.- ¡B-Buenos días, Sairenji!-Dijo mientras temblaba y la chica se acercaba a él.- (¡Este tipo de cosas no suceden muy a menudo!)

Haruna: Yuuki-kun…-En eso se detuvo para ponerse a pensar un poco. Ella recordó como vio al chico correr por los tejados, pues ella estaba en el lugar paseando a su perro cuando este ladro en dirección del chico, quien llevaba a una chica con ella.

Rito: (Espera, no es momento de ponerse contento con esto. ¡Esta es mi oportunidad de confesarme a ella!)

Haruna: Yo, ayer en el tejado…

Rito: ¡A-Anno…!-Exclamo llamando la atención de la chica.- (¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Tiene que ser ahora!)

El chico ha pasado toda una vida tratando de confesarse a la chica desde que se enamoró de ella. Ahora no había nada que lo detuviera para lograrlo. Si no era ahora, ¡Tal vez nunca vuelta a tener otra oportunidad!

Rito: ¡La verdad es ...! ¡Desde hace mucho yo...!-Fue gritando, pero las palabras a penas podían salir de su boca.- (Vamos Yuuki Rito, ¡sé un hombre! ¡Te has enfrentado a dos alienígenas super fuertes! Si puedes hacer eso, ¡Entonces esto debería ser fácil!)

Desconocido para Rito, estaba tan concentrado en la idea de confesarle a Haruna que en ese momento no vio como cierta persona descendió del cielo de manera tranquila quedando justo entre el chico y la peli azul, donde esta última se sorprendió al ver eso.

Rito: ¡Desde hace mucho tiempo, me has gustado!- Él inclinó la cabeza tan pronto como dijo eso.- ¡Así que por favor, sal conmigo!-Cuando el chico por fin dejo salir esas palabras, sintió un gran éxito en su ser, pero…

¿?: ¿Eh~? ¿También estabas pensando en lo mismo~?- Con un tono inocente, Rito abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de quién estaba hablando y la miró.

Lala estaba parada entre él y Haruna, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lala: Con esto la propuesta de matrimonio esta completa.

Rito: ¿¡Eh!?-El chico se levantó y quedo algo azul por la palabra "Matrimonio", donde lo que temía se realizó.

Lala: ¡Entonces, casémonos, Rito!

Rito: ¡¿Qué~?!-Grito a todo pulmón cuando ella dijo eso mientras lo abrazaba.

* * *

-En una nave en el espacio-

¿?: Qué princesa tan problemática tenemos.-Dijo alguien mientras estaba sentado en el puente de su nave.

Cuando los dos hombres, que envió para recuperar a Lala, llegaron de regreso a la nave golpeados y desgarrados, supo que habían fallado. Leyó el informe dado por ellos, donde parece que las cosas se complicaron más de lo que pensaba y tomó una decisión.

¿?: Parece que tendré que ir a buscarla yo misma.

* * *

-Momentos después, en la tierra-

Ahora mismo, en la escuela Sainan, Rito estaba en su salón de clases tomando atención a la lección de su profesor, pero su mente no estaba concentrada. Paso de esta forma hasta que era la hora del almuerzo, donde el chico solo dejo su cabeza recostada en su pupitre.

¿?: ¿Algo malo, hombre?- Preguntó alguien al peli naranja, quien levanto la vista.

El que estaba ahí parado cerca de Rito es un chico promedio de estatura normal, cabello negro y delgado. Su nombre es Saruyama Kenichi y es el mejor amigo de Rito.

Al verlo, el chico solo suspiro.

Rito: No es nada, solo que cuando tuve la oportunidad de confesarme a Sairenji, nuevamente algo lo estropeo.-Respondió con pesadez.

Saruyama: ¿De nuevo? Es idea mía, o parece que el mundo no quiere que estés con Sairenji.

Rito: Es lo que me digo todos los días.-Contesto con la cabeza abajo. Saruyama era el único que sabía de su amor por Haruna y este lo ayudaba en eso, pero nunca ha tenido éxito desde que decidió confesar su amor. Hoy podría haberlo logrado si no fuera por cierta chica.- (Maldita sea, Lala... apareciendo de la nada mientras le confesaba a Haruna-chan.)

Después de dicho evento, Haruna se había ido muy rápido. Rito pensó que era porque estaba pensando que sería mejor si lo dejara a él y a Lala solos, viendo lo familiar que estaba actuando la chica, debe haber pensado que los dos estaban saliendo.

Luego se dio cuenta de lo que era y era casi tarde. Rápidamente dejó a la peli rosada atrás, diciéndole que trataría con ella más tarde después de la escuela.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Haruna hablando con dos de sus amigas, dos chicas llamadas Risa y Mio.

Rito: (¿Qué hare? Si no arreglo este malentendido pronto, ¡Ella pensara que estoy saliendo con Lala!)

Saruyama: Oye, Rito…-El chico se giró a verlo.- He estado teniendo curiosidad sobre ese reloj que llevas. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Rito miro su muñeca y vio el Omnitrix en él. Recordó todo lo que vivió siendo Fuego Pantanoso, usando un cuerpo poderoso con poderes sorprendentes. Fue una experiencia única y fantástica, pero lo mejor sería tratar de mantenerlo en secreto.

Rito: Es un reloj que vi ayer de un vendedor callejero. Me llamo la atención y decidí comprarlo.

Saruyama: ¿De verdad?-El peli naranja asintió.- Pues que gustos más raros tienes. Es un reloj muy extraño.

Rito: De eso no lo dudo.-Comento sabiendo que ese reloj era todo menos normal, pero luego volvió a su dilema.- (¡Necesito aclarar ese malentendido! ¡Ya que es hora de descanso, bien podría hacerlo ahora!)- Pensó mientras se levantaba para hablar con la chica, pero…

-¡Haruna, la maestra te está llamando!- Uno de los otros estudiantes dijo.

Haruna: Estaré ahí.- Respondió mientras decía adiós a sus amigas. Rito maldijo un poco al perder su oportunidad.

Luego se dio cuenta de que el descanso ya había terminado, y aún no había almorzado.

Cogiendo su bolso, buscó el bento que su abuela le hizo solo para que tocara el aire, ya que no sintió nada en su interior que se le pareciera.

Rito: Espera ... ¿qué? ¿No me digas que lo dejé caer?- Se dio cuenta de que debía haber sido cuando Lala se aferró a él. Había dejado caer su bolso en ese momento y el contenido se derramó ligeramente.

***GRUÑIDO***

Rito se estremeció por el sonido de su estómago gruñendo. Incapaz de encontrar su almuerzo en su bolso, decidió ir a comprar algo para comer en la tienda.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Lala: ¡Lo encontré ~! ¡La escuela de Rito!

Lala estaba flotando sobre la escuela Sainan con una sonrisa en su rostro. En sus manos había una caja de bento cubierta con un pañuelo azul. Lo más probable es que fuera de Rito.

Peke: Lala-sama, ¿estás realmente segura de casarte con ese terrícola?-Pregunto el robot vestuario de la chica, el cual ahora era un sombrero grande donde estaban las alas que ayudaba a la chica a volar.

Lala: Lo estoy. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Peke: Lala-sama, lo admito. Rito-dono es más capaz de lo que se deja ver.-Dijo al recordar como este se transformó y no solo logro hacer retroceder a dos guardias de elite, sino que también destruyo una de las creaciones de Lala con suma facilidad. Eso ya era un gran logro. No era un Terrícola normal, pero…- Sin embargo, no olvidemos que casarnos con usted, la primera princesa del planeta Deviluke, significa que Rito-dono será ...

Lala: Estará bien, Peke. Solo déjame hacer lo que quiero por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

¿?: Entonces, ¿esta es la Tierra?-Dijo el jefe de quienes perseguían a Lala antes.- Es un planeta poco desarrollado como había escuchado.

Este hombre estaba parado en la cima de un edificio con vista a la ciudad de Sainan. Acababa de llegar al planeta y, por un momento, estaba contemplando la vista.

Según los informes de mis hombres, la princesa debería estar en esta zona.

Luego entrecerró los ojos al recordar el último fragmento del informe que decía que un chico de cabello naranja interfirió en la misión de recuperación.

Aparentemente, el niño era fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar dolor a dos soldados experimentados de Deviluke y acelerarlos. Según el informe, se transformó en una criatura verde que poseía una gran fuerza a parte de regeneración. Era una combinación problemática. También tenía la capacidad de lanzar llamas y la usó para destruir completamente un invento de la Princesa.

¿?: Debería tener cuidado con eso, puede resultar una molestia.

* * *

-Escuela Sainan-

Rito: Maldición, la línea es bastante larga ...-Dijo al ver la larga fila.

Según la norma de cualquier escuela, comprar comida en la tienda era un completo caos. La mayoría de los estudiantes allí eran niños y todos empujaban al otro solo para llegar primero al mostrador.

Rito: (Creo que mejor me salto el almuerzo e ir a buscar a Haruna-chan para aclarar el mal entendido.)-Se dijo para darse la vuelta e ir a buscar a la peli azul.

Saruyama: ¡Oi, Rito!

Rito: ¿Saruyama?- Se estremeció de sorpresa al escuchar a su amigo gritar por él. El joven patinó hasta detenerse justo frente a él con expresión confundida.- ¿Qué pasa?

Saruyama: ¡Dímelo tú! ¡Hay una hermosa chica abajo buscándote!

Rito: ¿Una hermosa chica ...? ¡No, no podría ser...!-La imagen de cierta chica paso por su mente y solo tuvo un pensamiento.

"El universo lo estaba usando como un medio de entretenimiento en este momento."

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En un pasillo de la escuela se podían oír muchos murmullos de los estudiantes que veían alguien en específico.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Que traje más raro.

-¿Es un cosplay?

-A quién le importa eso…

-¡No es una verdadera belleza!

Muchos se quedaban viendo a la chica de traje extraño pero de hermosa apariencia que andaba caminando por la escuela, buscando a alguien.

Lala: ¡Rito! ¿Dónde estás? –Decía la chica – ¡Sal de donde estés! ¡Te estoy llamando! ¡Rito~!

Muchos de los chicos que veían a la chica estaban totalmente embobados por su belleza, cosa que ella no noto, pero Peke sí.

Peke: (Esos terrícolas, la belleza de Lala-sama es definitivamente demasiado para ellos.)–Pensaba mientras su creadora seguía caminando. – (Lala-sama heredo la sangre de la fallecida raza Charmian, que eran especiales por su belleza y encanto, tanto así que eran considerados como la raza más bella del universo.)

Lala seguía caminando, sin tomar importancia la forma en que los chicos la miraban. En ese momento mientras seguía buscando, dos chicos se acercaron a Lala.

-Oye, eres muy bonita ¿eres del club de teatro?

-Te ayudaremos a encontrar a ese tal Rito.

Lala: ¿En serio? –Pregunto feliz la chica al saber que la iban a ayudar a buscarlo, pero no hacía falta ya que en ese momento llego el mencionado a donde estaba Lala.

Rito: Lala, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-Dijo llamando la atención de todos. La peli rosada, al oír la voz de quien buscaba, giro su mirada y lo vio.

Lala: ¡Ah ~! ¡Ahí estás Rito!- Ella sonrió mientras este le tomaba de los hombros.

Rito: Lala, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No te dije que esperaras hasta que termine la escuela?-Preguntó en un tono exasperado.

Lala: ¡Quería venir a ver cómo era una escuela!- Ella respondió antes de levantar las manos y presentarle algo. -¡También olvidaste esto!

Rito: ¡Mi almuerzo! Sabía que lo había dejado caer en alguna parte.- Dijo mientras tomaba la caja de las manos de la peli rosada.- Gracias por traerlo aquí.

Saruyama: Oi, Rito…

Rito: (Oh no… ¿Por qué a mí?)- El chico ya podía sentir las intenciones asesinas atrás de él. Se giró para mirar a Saruyama y un grupo de otros muchachos se le acercaron.

Saruyama: ¿Cuál es tu relación con esa chica? ¿Quién es ella de todos modos?

Rito se encontró en apuros, ya que no estaba seguro de cómo decirle a la gente quién era ella. ¿Una chica alienígena que se teletransportó a su baño huyendo de su familia porque no quería casarse? Sonaba muy poco probable.

Rito: Ella es...- Él comenzó, pero Lala la interrumpió cuando la chica se aferró al brazo una vez más.

Lala: ¿Yo? ¡Soy la novia de Rito ~!

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?- Todos los muchachos gritaron.

Rito: ¿¡Qué demonios estas diciendo!?- El nuevo portador del Omnitrix también gritó, pero fue ignorado por la chica a favor de aferrarse a él con fuerza.

Saruyama: Rito, pensé que te gustaba Sairenji, entonces ¿por qué...?- Comenzó Saruyama, un aura oscura formándose alrededor de él y los otros niños.

Rito: ¡No es así! ¡No es así!- Replicó mientras miraba al grupo que se preparaba para saltar por su cabeza.- ¡Te equivocas, te equivocas totalmente! ¡No es lo que piensas!

Lala: ¿En que se equivoca?- Dijo la chica mientras ponía su mano en su boca y mantenía una mirada que la hacía ver muy tierna y a la vez sexy.- Después de todo…nosotros…ayer…en la noche…

Rito: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Grito en shock al ver la forma en que lo dijo, pues eso solo haría una cosa con los chicos en estos momentos.

-¡ATRAPENLO! –Ir por su cabeza.

Los chicos señalaron a Rito y acto seguido fueron hacia él, a lo que el tomo a Lala de la mano y se fue corriendo con ella.

Lala: ¿Eh, porque están enojados esos chicos? –Pregunto Lala mientras no entendía porque corrían de ellos.

-¡Por culpa tuya! –Se quejo mientras seguía corriendo por su vida y la de Lala.

Saruyama: ¡MALDITO, RITO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A OBTENER UNA CHICA BONITA ANTES QUE YO?

Rito: ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO ES COMO SI HUBIERA UNA CHICA QUE LE GUSTES POR ESA MALDITA ACTITUD TUYA!- Saruyama se congeló momentáneamente en estado de shock, haciendo que la horda lo atropellara.- (¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Como me paso esto!?)-En eso vio a Lala y todo cobro sentido.- (Es como dijo Paradox, ¡Mi vida normal se fue a la basura por ella, ya sea que aceptara el reloj o no!)

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Sairenji Haruna caminaba hacia su salón de clases. Su mente estaba en los eventos que ocurrieron ese mismo día cuando se encontró con Rito en las calles.

Haruna: (Esa confesión ... no fue para mí, ¿verdad?)- Una expresión preocupada estaba en el rostro de la niña.

Esa chica ... ¿Se llamaba Lala? Ella había aparecido de la nada, agarrando a Rito de repente y diciendo que deberían casarse. Se encontró bastante confundida por los acontecimientos, insegura de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Mientras se apresuraba hacia su salón de clases, sus pensamientos volvieron a la chica de cabello rosado conocida como Lala.

Haruna: (¿Quién era ella ...?)

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Mientras tanto, Rito siguió huyendo de los chicos enfurecidos. Por una parte entendía la rabia de ver a alguien con una linda novia, ¡Pero esa no es excusa para matar a alguien!

Se nota que la soltería y años sin novia afectan en gran medida a los adolescentes, más si estos son chicos.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un corredor sin salida.

Rito: Perfecto. –Se quejó mirando la pared. – ¿Y ahora que haremos?

Lala: No sé. –Dijo Lala simplemente y el chico estaba enojado por eso. ¿¡Acaso no ve la gravedad de la situación?

Rito: No tengo opción.-Dijo mirando su muñeca.- Tendré que usar el Omnitrix.

Con eso dicho, el chico rápidamente activo el reloj, donde el núcleo se levantó y el Holograma de Fuego Pantanoso apareció. Según la explicación de Paradox, este reloj tiene más de un millón de aliens para transformarse. Sin embargo, todos estaban bloqueados excepto por 10 especias que tiene acceso ahora. Para seleccionar la forma, debe girar el dial y elegir quien quiere ser.

Giro un poco el dial y el holograma cambio, donde apareció un ser que parecía ser una polilla. De nuevo lo hizo y se quedó asombrado por algunas formas, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Fue en eso que vio una forma, donde algo en él le dijo que era lo que necesitaba.

Rito: Veamos si tú me ayudas.-Dijo para golpear el Omnitrix y un destello verde lo envolvió. Cuando esta desapareció, Rito solo grito...- **¡Fasttrack!**

Lala: ¡Oh~!-Ella quedo asombrada al ver que Rito cambio a otra forma, la cual parecía un felino humanoide de color azul con pelaje negro, el cual usaba lentes verdes.

Su ropa consistía en una playera negra con una imagen de fuego invertido de color verde con franjas blancas alrededor. Usaba un cinturón verde con franjas blancas en ambos extremos y otra en el medio que terminaba antes de tocarse, dejando un espacio verde en medio. También usaba pantalones negros con botas verdes que tenían sulas blancas. El dial del Omnitrix estaba en su pecho.

Rito (Fasttrack):** ¿Mmh~? Fasttrack ¿Eh?**-Dijo mientras miraba su cuerpo actual.- **Entonces debo ser rápido.**

Según sabe Rito, Fasttrack significa "Vía rápida" o "Paso veloz" en inglés. Si era como Fuego pantanoso, cuyo nombre está relacionado con lo que es y hace, eso significa que esta forma debe ser veloz.

Con esa idea en mente, decidió ver que tan rápido era para ver si pasaba y esquivaba a los chicos que venían tras de él. Sabía que no podría correr a otro lugar que no fuera donde estuvieran ellos, pues no había otro lado y los chicos asesinos estaban cada vez más cerca. Se podía escuchar su estampida.

Si tenía suerte, tal vez esta forma confunda a sus perseguidores y le dé la oportunidad de huir. No sabe que tan rápida es esta forma, pero si es más rápido que él, entonces podrá huir.

Tomo a Lala sobre sus brazos, cargándola como a una princesa y empezó a correr hacia donde habían ingresado, donde la estampida también estaba. Pero algo paso…

Sin darse cuenta, Rito en su nueva forma corrió tan rápido que prácticamente llego con la estampida en 1 segundo. Al verlos tan de cerca rápidamente salto sobre ellos y paso encima todos de un solo salto, terminando al otro lado para su sorpresa.

Como fue tan rápido, los chicos no notaron que algo se les acerco y salto sobre ellos, por lo que siguieron su camino encontrándose con un pasillo sin salida y sin nadie. Estos los confundió enormemente.

Sin perder tiempo, Fasttrack decidió seguir corriendo, donde paso por los pasillos tan rápido que nadie lo vio. Sin embargo, una poderosa corriente de viento pasó por donde él había corrido, por lo que las faldas de las chicas de ahí se levantaron para gran gusto de los muchachos que estaban presentes en el acto.

El alíen siguió corriendo hasta que termino en la azotea, donde bajo a Lala para mirarla y cruzarse de brazos.

Rito (Fasttrack): **Lala, entiendo que quieras venir para saber cómo era mi escuela y regresarme mi almuerzo, ¡Pero por favor trata de no decir cosas innecesarias! ¡Si no fuera porque puedo transformarme en estas criaturas, esos chicos nos habrían atrapado y me abrían matado en el proceso!**

Lala: Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué se enojaron tanto?-Fasttrack se palmeo la cara al escuchar eso. Esta chica es demasiado despistada.-De todos modos, Rito, ¿Cómo es que te cambias de esa forma?

Rito (Fasttrack): **Es una historia algo rara, pero mejor te lo cuento en mi casa.**-Dijo antes de escuchar la campana, lo que significaba que el descanso termino.- **Oh, diablos.**

Ahora que lo pensaba, el tiempo que fue para ver la fila para comprar algo, el tiempo en que fue a buscar a Lala, y finalmente, el tiempo que estuvo huyendo del grupo de chicos. Todo eso combinado tomo todo el tiempo del receso. Había perdido su oportunidad para comer, pero lo más importante…

Rito (Fasttrack): **¡Sigo atrapado como un alíen!**-No podía volver a clases de esta forma, y apenas lleva 2 minutos transformado. Es obvio que tendrá que esperar otros 8 minutos y no puede esperar tanto. Ante todo esto, el chico suspiro.- **Que remedio. Dejare una nota donde digo que me lastime mientras huía y tuve que regresar a casa.**

Rito estaba seguro de que le creerían eso. Varios lo vieron huir de esa turba de chicos. Aunque estos no lo hayan atrapado, estaba seguro de que le creerán el hecho de que se accidento mientras huía.

Con eso en mente, rápidamente uso su velocidad para entrar a la escuela, tomar un papel y lápiz, hacer una nota para luego dejarla en el escritorio de su profesor mientras tomaba sus cosas, sin que nadie lo viera gracias a que era demasiado rápido para la vista, pero dejo una fuerte corriente de viento pasar. A parte de que su cuerpo también reaccionaba a gran velocidad, por lo que pudo hacer todo eso sin problemas.

Al terminar, volvió a la azotea donde Lala había quedado. Ella planeaba seguirlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el chico ya estaba de regreso, quien la tomo de nuevo como princesa para volver a correr y dirigirse a su casa. Cosa que no le tomo ni un minuto hacer.

Al llegar, de inmediato ambos se sentaron, donde Fasttrack dejo a la peli rosada sentada en un sillón, mientras que el chico se sentó en una silla, donde la estaba viendo mientras la transformación aun dura.

Rito (Fasttrack): **Primero que nada, quiero saber, ¿Por qué diablos les dijiste que eras mi novia? ¿Y desde cuándo nos comprometimos en primer lugar?**

Lala: Pues ayer en la noche cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Rito (Fasttrack): **¿C-C-Cuándo entraste de repente en mi bañera?**-Ella asintió mientras el alíen estaba sonrojado, cosa que se reflejaba en su pelaje azul. Este mantuvo el control de sí mismo para poder hacer memoria del evento.- **¿P-Pero cuando te propuse matrimonio? No recuerdo haberte pedido semejante cosa. Dudo mucho que te haya siquiera hablado en ese momento. Solo me quede impactado por tu repentina aparición.**

Lala: ¿No lo recuerdas? Me prometiste matrimonio cuando tocaste mis pechos.

Rito (Fasttrack): **¿¡Que!?**-Grito mientras se ponía de pie y su pelaje azul de su rostro cambio totalmente a rojo.- **¿¡Qué diablos estas diciendo!? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!**

Peke: En realidad, si lo tiene.-Dijo desde arriba de la cabeza de la chica en su forma de sombrero.- Veras, según las tradiciones de Deviluke, te comprometiste con Lala-sama siguiendo con los procedimientos oficiales.

Rito (Fasttrack): **¿Eh? ¿Procedimientos oficiales?**-Pregunto con duda mientras Lala juntaba las manos, poniéndolas sobre su pecho y se sonrojaba un poco.

Lala: Nunca lo olvidare. Tu apasionada confesión cuando tocaste mis pechos y me miraste con aquellos ojos ardientes.

Rito (Fasttrack):** ¿¡Qué clase de sentido tiene eso!?**

Lala: Que, según las leyes de Deviluke, un hombre que quiere proponerle matrimonio a una chica debe tocar sus pechos. Como tal, con eso y tu confesión de esta mañana, completaste la ceremonia oficial de compromiso según las reglas de Deviluke.

…

…

…

Rito (Fasttrack): **¡Ni siquiera sabía eso!**-Grito ahora poniéndose aún más azul de lo que ya estaba, incluyendo sus lentes.- **¡Espera! ¡Esto es un error! ¡Yo jamás te propuse matrimonio!**

Lala: ¿Eh?-Ella lo miro sorprendida ante lo que dijo.- ¿No lo hiciste?

Rito (Fasttrack): **¡Claro que no! ¡No te conozco ni por 1 día ni las reglas de tu planeta! ¿¡Porque me iba a proponer a alguien que ni conozco!?**\- Exclamo antes de tomar aire y seguir.- **Esa confesión no era para ti. A parte de eso, yo no me quiero casar contigo. Después de todo, yo…**

Lala: ¿Eso significa que no te gusto, Rito?- Preguntó con un tono algo triste, sus ojos cada vez más llorosos.

Fasttrack se sintió congelado por la indecisión, no podía enojarse con ella cuando estaba poniéndose así. De alguna forma, el chico sentía que estaba cometiendo un crimen, lo cual lo hizo sentir mal y culpable.

Rito (Fasttrack): **No es que no me gustes... Es solo que… hay alguien que me gusta. Ella era a la que estaba confesando ese día. No tengo nada contra ti, solo que no te conozco.**

Lala: ¡Puedo vivir con eso ~!- Ella sonrió alegremente mientras se aferraba a él.- ¡Mientras Rito me preste atención, estaré bien con cualquier cosa ~!

Rito (Fasttrack): **(¡Maldición, eso no está bien en absoluto!)**-Grito internamente ante esta chica que no lograba comprender en absoluto. ¿Así eran todos los aliens?

Peke: Lala-sama, creo que sé lo que estás tratando de hacer.

Lala: ¿Qué quieres decir, Peke?- Ella respondió de una manera inocente, fingiendo no entender a qué se refería su compañero robot.

Rito (Fasttrack): **¿De qué están hablando?**

Lala: ¡Oh, nada ~!-Respondió con una sonrisa y en eso todos escucharon unos pitidos.

Notaron que los pitidos venían del dial en el pecho de Fasttrack, quien se paró mirándolo antes de que el símbolo del Omnitrix brillara para luego todo su cuerpo lo hiciera. Lala y Peke se taparon los ojos por la luz, cuando está bajo, vieron que ahora estaba Rito en el lugar del felino veloz.

Rito: Por fin el tiempo se acabó. *Suspiro* Que alivio…-Murmuro estando más relajado, pero en eso nota que Lala se le acerco y lo miro fijamente.- ¿Qué…Que pasa?

Lala: Rito, ¿Cómo le haces para cambiar?-Pregunto directamente mirando al chico.- Nunca había oído que un humano pueda transformarse de la forma en que lo hiciste.

Peke: Yo también tengo curiosidad.-Dijo el robot recordando las dos formas que adopto el chico.- Una forma te era como una especie de planta laza fuego, la cual derroto a dos guardias de Deviluke, y también destruyo a uno de los inventos de Lala-sama. A parte de eso, ahora cambiaste a una criatura felina con super velocidad, una velocidad que ninguna especie tiene. ¿Cómo es que lo haces?

Rito: Pues…yo…-Miro a otras direcciones, pero la peli rosada lo miraba tan fijamente que entendió que no podría escapar. Al ver esto, suspiro derrotado.- Es por este reloj.

Lala: ¿El reloj?-Pregunto mirando el Omnitrix, que sin duda se veía un poco raro a pesar de su apariencia como reloj de muñeca normal.

Rito: Este reloj se llama Omnitrix, y me lo dio cierta persona.-Dijo mientras la imagen del viajero del tiempo paso por su mente.- Según me conto, este aparato puede transformar a su usuario en el alienígena que escoja.

Lala: ¿¡De verdad!?-Ahora ella tenía estrellas en los ojos con gran emoción en su interior. Jamás había oído de tal aparato.

Rito: Si, pues selecciono la forma que quiero ser, golpeo el dial y soy ese alienígena. A parte de transformarme en esa especie, también obtengo todas las habilidades y poderes naturales que tenga.

Peke: Ese sí que es un artefacto poderoso.-Tal clase de artefacto era increíble e imposible de construir hasta para Lala, y Peke lo sabía dado que sabe de lo que es capaz su ama. Cambiar el ADN de un ser hasta ese punto era una tarea casi imposible, aun para la más alta tecnología. Sin embargo, Rito lo tiene en su muñeca. Con eso tenía varios poderes en su disposición. En eso, le apareció una pregunta.-Rito-dono, ¿Cuántas formas puedes tomar con ese reloj?

Rito: Pues, según el que me lo dio dijo que tengo acceso a 10 formas. Pero dentro de este reloj hay más de un millón de muestras de ADN.

Peke: ¿¡UN MILLON!?-Grito atónito, ¡Esa cosa era asombrosa si podía convertir a una sola persona en semejante número de formas distintas con sus propios poderes!

Lala: ¡Increíble~!-Grito de emoción acercándose más al chico.- ¡Quiero ver en qué otra cosa te transformas!

Rito: No puedo.-Contesto cortamente hacia la chica.

Lala: ¿¡Eh~!? ¡No seas malo y muéstrame!

Rito: No es eso, es que no puedo dado que ya agoté su energía.

Lala: ¿La agotaste?-Rito asintió antes de comenzar a explicar.

Rito: Según el que me lo dio, este reloj tiene un limitador de tiempo. Las transformaciones duran 10 minutos, luego de eso necesita 30 minutos para recargarse y volverse a usar. Como ya lo usé hace poco, debo esperar 30 minutos para que pueda volverlo a usar. Y no planeo malgastar su energía si lo llegara a necesitar-Explico y Lala asintió… ¿Mientras sacaba raras herramientas?

Lala: En ese caso, veré si puedo hacer algo para quitar ese limitador y darle un generador de energía más potente.

Rito: ¡No lo hagas!-Grito mientras tomaba su muñeca izquierda con su otra mano, protegiendo el reloj.- ¡Me advirtieron no hacerle ese tipo de cosas al Omnitrix! ¡Alguien ya lo había hecho y termino mal para todos!

Lala: Bu~.

Rito: ¡No te quejes!-Grito ya algo enojado antes de dar un suspiro.- En todo caso, no quiero que le hagas nada al reloj. No quiero averiarlo. A parte de eso, el que me lo dio me dijo que este dispositivo tiene contraseñas que desactiva formas o funciones girando el dial, así que puedo alargar el tiempo de transformación, cortar el tiempo de recarga y obtener más formas si pongo los patrones correctos, según me dijo él. A parte de eso debo aprender cómo usarlo.

Lala: Oh~, que interesante.-Dijo para tomar la mano de Rito y traerla hacia ella, para mirar más fijamente el Omnitrix.- Realmente quiero desarmarlo y ver cómo funciona.

Rito: Por favor, no lo hagas.-Suplico no queriendo que lo peor pase. Ya tiene mucho con lo que paso ayer y hoy. Decidió comer su almuerzo dado que se moría de hambre. Toda esta emoción le abrió demasiado el apetito.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Rito: Y por eso... ella se quedará aquí con nosotros un tiempo.

Lala: ¡Encantado de conocerte ~! ¡La hermana de Rito!

Mikan, la hermana menor de Rito que era una chica de 11 años de cabello castaño oscuro largo y ojos amarillos, estaba boquiabierta ante lo que tenía al frente.

Luego de que terminaran sus clases, Mikan se regresó directamente a casa. Cuando llego, ella no espero ver a su hermano mayor tan temprano en casa, pero lo más sorprendente, es que estaba con una hermosa chica.

Este le explico las cosas, diciendo que ella era una alienígena que se escapó de casa para evitar arreglos matrimoniales que le puso su padre. Mikan estaba por llamar a un psiquiatra, pero eso cambio cuando ella le mostro su cola y hasta algunas de sus herramientas.

El color de sus rasgos se había agotado cuando Lala mencionó que ella era la novia de Rito, cosa que el chico negó rotundamente. Luego se tomó el tiempo para explicarles más su situación. Con eso, la explicación fundamental termino.

Rito: Creo que me voy a bañar ahora.-Dijo para poder relajarse un poco. Estaba agotado, más mental que físicamente.

Lala: ¡Oh! ¡Rito, iré contigo~!

Rito sintió que su cara se enrojecía ante la idea antes de darle un rotundo "no". Mikan salió de su aturdimiento y miró a la niña alienígena con una mirada inquisitiva.

Mikan: ¿Rito logró enganchar a una chica tan bonita...?-Se dijo sorprendida.

Ella conocía muy bien a su hermano, y sabía que él no era de conquistar mujeres. El chico se avergonzaba muy fácilmente ante la idea de ver a una chica con bikini, cosa que lo hacía casi desmallarse. Era demasiado puro de mente.

La joven estaba en conflicto. Una parte de ella se sintió feliz de que su hermano lograra encontrar una novia a pesar de ser tan tímido con las chicas. Otra parte, sin embargo, no le gustó. Ella no sabía cuál era el sentimiento, así que lo ignoró a favor de otra cosa.

Lala: ¡Mikan-chan ~!- Ella la llamó. La peli rosada sostenía algo en su mano y se dio cuenta de lo que era.- ¿Qué es esto ~?

Mikan: Ese es un control para una PS4.- Ella respondió simplemente.

Lala: ¿Qué es una PS4?

Ella comenzó a pensar que la niña era realmente una extraterrestre como su hermano acababa de decir. Incluso sus amigos sin juegos sabían lo que era una PS4.

Mikan: (Bueno, no es que haya visto algo extraño todavía...)- Pensó para sí misma.

Puede que la chica sea alienígena, pero su apariencia es muy humana a excepción de la cola. Si tuviera que decir que vio algo raro e imposible…sería el hecho de que Rito consiguió una chica.

Viendo como Lala estaba interesada en el control remoto, decidió encender la PS4 y jugar con ella unos juegos mientras su hermano se baña. Quiere evitar una posible catástrofe de nervios si es posible para su hermano mayor.

* * *

-En otro lugar dentro de la ciudad-

¿?: ¡Te lo digo, soy el planeta Deviluke ...!

-Bien amigo, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y podemos resolver este desastre en la estación?

El hombre con armadura había sido interrogado por la policía por comportamiento sospechoso por enésima vez ese día.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Rito: (*Suspiro* Me alegro de que alguna forma Mikan la haya mantenido lejos de mí.)-Pensó dado que la peli rosada quería bañarse con él. No cree que su corazón aguante eso.

Lala: ¡Vamos Rito, volvamos adentro ~!

Los dos estaban junto a la orilla del río. Rito salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco después de su baño, y Lala decidió seguirlo.

Rito: Dime Lala.- Comenzó una conversación mirando a la chica.- Sé que esto puede no ser de mi incumbencia, pero ¿por qué no vuelves a casa de todos modos? Quiero decir, ¿no puedes hablar con tu papá sobre este asunto del matrimonio arreglado?

La chica lo miró pensativamente antes de sacudir la cabeza.

Lala: No, creo que la única razón real por la que me está presionando es porque quiere perder el tiempo, ya que después de que me case, tendrá todo el tiempo libre que quiera.

Rito: (¿Qué tipo de padre es ese?)-Pensó con dolor de cabeza. No podía creer que existiera tal padre que le hiciera eso a su hija para solo poder ir a jugar.- *Suspiro* No importa entonces. Vamos, creo que la cena ya debería estar lista.

Lala: ¡Um!- Ella asintió con la cabeza. Casi esperaba que Rito se enojara con ella ahora, pero parecía que ese chico realmente era una buena persona.

¿?: ¡No tan rápido!

Ambos miraron para ver a un apuesto joven con armadura temática esquelética que tenía un perro aferrándose y mordiéndole la pierna. Lala lo reconoció de inmediato.

Lala: ¡Zastin!

Rito: Ya apareció otro bicho raro…-Susurro viendo que su vida cada vez se volvía más loca.

Zastin: Fufu... Tuve muchos problemas para llegar aquí. Fui perseguido y mordido por un perro, fui arrestado por la policía y luego me perdí... Realmente no me gusta estar en planetas primitivos como éste...-Dijo antes de saltar y quedar en el mismo terreno que Lala y Rito.- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Es hora de volver a casa de una vez por todas, Lala-sama!

Lala: ¡Bleh!- Ella le sacó la lengua.- ¡No quiero! ¡Tengo una razón para no hacerlo!

Zastin: ¿Y cuál podría ser esta razón?- Pregunto y en eso Lala miró hacia Rito, el joven sintió que algo iba a salir mal cuando lo hizo.

Rito: (¿Ella no va a ...?)

Lala: ¡Me he enamoré de este chico, Rito!- Gritó señalando a Rito.- ¡Me voy a casar con él y quedarme en la Tierra!

Rito: (Ella… ¡ELLA LO HIZO!)- El chico se quedó boquiabierto ante la audacia de Lala.- (Ahora lo entiendo todo. ¡Ella me está usando como una excusa para no volver a casa!)- En eso miró a Zastin, quien quedó momentáneamente sorprendido por la declaración.- (Pero…bueno, ¡Esto es muy ridículo! Cualquiera que se crea ese tipo de excusa debería ser un verdadero idiota o un gran crédulo.)

Zastin: Ya veo, así que eso era.

Rito: (¡Es un completo idiota~!)

Zastin: Leí los informes que me dieron mis hombres, acerca de cómo un terrícola intervino y te rescató de nosotros.

Lala: ¡Eso es correcto! ¡Ahora que lo sabes, puedes decirle a papá que nunca volveré o conoceré más pretendientes!

Zastin: No, no es tan simple. Así no es cómo funcionan las cosas.- El empezó antes de proseguir.- Yo, Zastin, he recibido una orden de Su Alteza el Rey Deviluke para recuperarlo a toda costa. No puedo enfrentarlo y decir que aprobé un matrimonio entre usted y un terrícola al azar.

Lala: ¿Y qué podemos hacer?-Pregunto y Zastin quedo quieto unos momentos antes de decidir actuar.

Zastin: Por favor, hágase a un lado, Lala-sama.-Dijo y Rito sintió un escalofrió en su espalda.

Siguiendo sus instintos de supervivencia, Rito dio un salto para atrás y de repente la parte donde estaba parado exploto y lo envió a volar unos metros detrás.

Lala vio a Zastin con su espada desenvainada, y mirando a Rito con una mirada fría y mortal.

Zastin: Déjeme asegurarme si es o no conveniente para usted, Lala-sama.

Rito miro la parte donde estaba antes y vio una grieta gruesa a su lado. El chico no tuvo duda de que se formó ante el corte que hizo ese sujeto.

Rito: (¡Debes estar bromeando!)-Grito dentro de sí mismo con la cara pálida. Si no hubiera saltado en ese momento, ¡Hubiera sido partido a la mitad!

Zastin: Ahora, Rito…-Murmuro antes de saltar al ataque.- ¡Muéstrame tus verdaderas habilidades en una pelea real! ¿¡Estas listo!?

Rito: ¡E-Espera un poco!-Grito poniéndose detrás de una camioneta vieja, usándola como escudo.- ¿¡Porque tenemos que resolver esto así!?

En ese momento, la camioneta fue cortada en muchos trozos, donde Rito de alguna manera evito ser cortado. Ante esto, el chico comenzó a correr y gritar, no queriendo perder su vida. Sin embargo, Zastin corrió tras de él y fue persiguiéndolo, donde lanzo ataque tras ataque cortando todo lo que se encontraba entre y delante de Rito. Máquina de jugos, autos, postes…e incluso la ropa y cabello de un hombre que iba pasando. No había nada que no cortara con su espada.

Rito: (¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir! ¡VOY A MORIR!)-Fue lo único que su mente pensó mientras corría.

Zastin: ¿¡Que pasa terrícola!? ¿¡Porque huyes!? ¡No te aceptare si todo lo que haces es correr!

De repente, Zastin se detuvo. Escucho algo y vio a su lado como un hombre que iba conduciendo bastante rápido se acercaba a él. Como pasaban por una esquina, no se vieron hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca.

El caballero alienígena salto a gran altura y esquivo el ataque. Rito se giró un poco y vio a Zastin suspendido momentáneamente en el cielo antes de comenzar a descender con una sonrisa.

Zastin: Buen trabajo…Tendiéndome una trampa pretendiendo que huías.-Hablo con cierto respeto al chico.- ¡Pero la verdadera batalla comienza ahora!

En eso, Rito se fija en algo.

Rito: ¡Oye, allí es peligroso!

Zastin: ¿Peligroso?-Repitió mientras caía de pie al suelo.- Mmm…No lo intentes. No hay manera de que caiga en otro de tus trucos…

Zastin no pudo terminar su frase…al ser arrollado por algo, y ese algo es…

Rito: ¡POR AHÍ PASA EL TREN~~~!

Zastin dio algunas vueltas en el aire antes de caer y chocar contra un muro. Rito lo vio y noto que no se movía en lo absoluto.

Rito: (¿Estará muerto?)

Zastin: ¡GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Rito: ¡No lo está!-Grito de miedo al ver como Zastin se levantó de repente y con sangre recorriendo parte de su rostro antes de empezar a perseguirlo cortando con su espada.

Zastin: ¡No puedes derrotarme con eso!-Grito tratando de atrapar a Rito mientras este se alejaba lo mejor que podía.

Rito: ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te acerques más~!-Grito huyendo con su vida dependiendo de eso.- (¡Diablos! ¿¡Que puedo hacer!?)- En eso miro su mano izquierda y recordó el reloj.- ¡Claro, tal vez Fasttrack me ayude a huir!

Rito salto para alejarse de Zastin antes de activar el Omnitrix, donde apareció el holograma de Fasttrack, y golpearlo. Su perseguidor se detuvo al ver el brillo que lo segó un poco. Cuando volvió a mirar, vio que una criatura estaba en el lugar donde estaba antes del Terrícola.

Rito: **¡Piedra!**-Proclamo antes de parpadear.- **Espera, ¿¡Que!?**

Rito miro su cuerpo, siendo que no era para nada Fasttrack. Ni siquiera se acercaba. Ahora su cuerpo era morado, el cual parecía ser una especie de roca o mineral parecido. Algunas partes de su cuerpo como brazos hasta los coros y boca estaban hecho de un cristal rosa oscuro junto a unos picos en su espalda. Su cabeza era recalcula parada con un solo ojo y un cuerno de cristal rosa. En su pecho estaba el símbolo del omnitrix. **(NT: Versión de la primera aparición de Piedra en Omniverse, donde se ve igual a FA o UA, pero con los picos más largos.)**

Zastin: Mis hombres me dijeron que te podías cambiar a una criatura verde con cabeza roja.-Fue hablando mientras se acercaba al alíen.- Pero no te vez ni cerca de cómo te describieron,

Rito (Piedra): **Bueno, ahora ni siquiera yo sé lo que soy ahora.**-Dijo sinceramente, pues solo ha usado dos aliens y este no era uno de ellos.

Zastin: No importa, ¡Veamos que puedes hacer!-Grito para dar un gran salto.

Rito (Piedra): **E-E-Es… ¡Espera!**-Grito de terror retrocediendo un poco, pero choco con una pared, cosa que evito cualquier posibilidad de esquivar.

Piedra se cruzó de brazos por el susto, pues sabía que no lo iba a lograr esquivar. Cuando la espada bajo y lo toco…choco contra sus brazos sin poder cortarlo.

Zastin: ¿Qué?-El guardaespaldas alienígena quedo sorprendido. A pesar de que su espada lo ha tocado, ¡No lo ha cortado en lo absoluto, al contrario, lo estaba repeliendo!

Al ver esto, Zastin puso más poder en sus cortes, pero el cuerpo de Piedra los resistía y lo hacía rebotar, haciéndolo incapaz de hacerle daño.

Rito noto que su nueva forma podía resistir los cortes de Zastin, por lo que decidió seguir a la defensiva. Ya luego de un rato, se podía ver a Zastin jadeando por el cansancio. Eso junto al hecho del golpe con el tren terminaron drenando bastante su energía.

Zastin: Te lo concedo, terrícola…Eres… resistente…

Rito (Piedra): **Pues gracias…o eso creo…**-Murmuro mirando a otra dirección con su único ojo.

Zastin: ¡Pero esto aún no se acaba! ¡Aun no me muestras que eres digno para Lala-sama!-Grito saltando de nuevo al ataque y Piedra solo esquivo el ataque. Como estaba cansado, le fue fácil al ser de silicio esquivarlo a parte de darle un golpe en el estómago.- ¡UGH!

Zastin cayo y rodo por el suelo. A pesar de ser un guerrero entrenado, el cansancio y las heridas lo debilitaron. A parte de eso, ese golpe contenía mucha fuerza.

Piedra miro esto sorprendido. No aplico mucho poder en ese golpe, pero en eso recordó que como alíen ahora supera la fuerza humana con facilidad.

Rito (Piedra): **Oye, ¿Esta bien?**-Pregunto con preocupación al ver que el sujeto no se movía, pero se asustó cuando este se levantó de repente.

Zastin: ¡ESTO AUN NO ACABAAAAAAAA!-Grito para comenzar a correr hacia Piedra, quien se aterro al ver su cara con sangre y una expresión de terror.

Rito (Piedra): **¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aléjate por favor!**-Grito alzando las manos…donde salió un rayo multicolor.- **¿Eh?**

El rayo color arcoíris fue directo hacia Zastin, quien al no esperar algo así, lo recibió de lleno y voló hasta una pared, donde salió polvo por el gran choque e impacto.

Luego de eso, el alíen de minerales miro sus manos abriendo enormemente su único ojo.

Rito (Piedra): **Eso…Eso…Fue genial…**-Murmuro sorprendido por lo que podía hacer.

Lala, quien vio la pelea de principio a fin, parpadeó cuando vio a su guardaespaldas, uno de los mejores espadachines del planeta Deviluke, caer al suelo y quedar ahí. Ella parpadeo un par de veces mirando de nuevo lo que paso.

Lala: ¿Rito derrotó a Zastin?

Peke: Eso parece.-Murmuro también sorprendido. No se esperaba que el chico tuviera tales poderes, y eso que según parece que aún le quedan otras 7 que aún no han visto.- (¿Qué otras habilidades tendrá Rito-dono?)

Zastin, quien recupero la conciencia, se fue levantando de a poco saliendo de los escombros. Se puso de pie y miro a Piedra, quien noto que el espadachín lo estaba mirando.

Zastin: Tú ... ¿quién eres ...?

Rito (Piedra): **Pues…soy Yuuki Rito, un terrícola con super poderes…creo.**-Dijo algo indeciso, pues era cierto que es terrícola, pero técnicamente ya no es humano.

Lala: ¡Rito, eres increíble~!-Ella salto y comenzó a abrazar a Rito por la cabeza.

Rito (Piedra): **¡O-Oi! ¡No tan cerca!**\- El joven podía sentir la suavidad de sus senos a pesar de que estaba hecho de piedra y jemas. ¡No entendía como era eso siquiera posible y la sensación lo estaba volviendo loco!

Zastin: Yo... ¡exijo una revancha!-Declaro de repente interrumpiendo a los dos.- ¡Lo admitiré ahora como lo hice antes, te subestimé por completo! Después de que mis heridas sanen, la próxima vez será…

*** BAM ***

Rito (Piedra): **(¡Que cruel!)**\- Pensó cuando vio a Lala golpear a Zastin en la parte posterior de su cabeza a pesar de sus heridas.

Lala: ¡Eso es ser un mal perdedor, Zastin! ¡Rito te ganó justo y completamente!

Zastin: ¡Pero Lala-sama! ¡Puede que sea un luchador habilidoso, pero no hay forma de que sea tan fuerte como tu padre! ¡Casarse contigo lo convertiría en el próximo Rey de Deviluke, ¿no recuerdas lo que implica la responsabilidad?

Para aquellos que no lo sabían, el Rey de Deviluke gobernó la mayor parte de la Galaxia después de haberla conquistado hace unos diez años.

Zastin: ¡Puede que sea fuerte, pero puede romperse bajo la presión de gobernar! ¡Es por eso que tu padre había elegido a los mejores pretendientes posibles…!

Lala: ¡Ya dije que no me importa eso! ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que el único padre que está presionando para que me case es porque quiere jugar!

Zastin: ¡Sabes que eso no es verdad, es-!

Rito (Piedra): **¡SUFICIENTE!**

Ambos se detuvieron cuando Piedra les gritó a los dos. Ambos vieron que, a pesar de como era su cara, el alíen tenía una expresión molesta en su rostro cuando se puso una mano en la frente.

Rito (Piedra): **Caray, ¿siguen hablando de mí sin preguntarme qué pienso?** **¡No me ignores!**\- Grito con su paciencia acabada. -**¿Convertirse en el Rey en toda una galaxia? No gracias, no quiero nada de eso. ¡A parte de que no me quiero casar con Lala ni tener nada de eso! ¡No la amo ni quiero tener ese tipo de relación con ella!**

Zastin se sorprendió por eso. El, a diferencia de miles y miles de candidatos, rechazo el hecho de poder casarse con una de las chicas más hermosas en el universo a parte del hecho de poder tener un poder que muchos desearían tener. Nadie lo había hecho antes.

Luego, Piedra se acercó a Zastin, lo agarró por el cuello y lo miró a los ojos.

Rito (Piedra): **Deberías saberlo mejor que yo, ya que conoces a Lala más tiempo que yo...**

Zastin: ¿Qué estas...?

Rito (Piedra): **Entiendo que realmente no tengo nada que decir sobre cómo su gente hace las cosas, ¡Pero sé con certeza que obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere hacer no le servirá de nada a nadie!**\- Le gritó en la cara de Zastin mientras Lala solo podía mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.- **¿Y de qué se trata esto de los mejores pretendientes posibles? ¿Qué pasa si algunos de los llamados pretendientes solo quieren casarse con Lala por su apariencia? O peor, ¿casarse con ella solo por convertirse en Rey?**

Zastin: ¡Bastardo! ¿Estás insinuando que el Rey cometería tal error...?

Rito (Piedra): **¡Todos cometen errores, idiota!**\- Replicó haciendo que Zastin se estremeciera por la fuerza del tono del joven transformado.- **¡Nadie es perfecto! ¡De algún modo y en un momento u otro cometemos errores, errores en los cuales a veces necesitamos que alguien nos lo señale!**

Piedra liberó su agarre de Zastin cuando suspiró y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Rito (Piedra): **Mira, solo soy un niño de la Tierra, así que lo diré claramente para poner fin a todos estos malentendidos.**-Dijo antes de expresar lo que siente.- **Yo no amo a Lala ni quiero casarme con ella, por lo que cancelo este estúpido compromiso. Solo hago esto porque estoy preocupada por ella. Parece una muy buena persona, y no quisiera que se lastimara. Merece la oportunidad de elegir su propio futuro para sí misma, y ****no arriesgarse porque alguien m****á****s la haga decisiones para ella.**\- Admitió, algo avergonzado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar así.

Zastin: ¿Por qué ...? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarla entonces? ¡Apenas la conoces desde hace un día!

Rito (Piedra): **Porque simplemente no puedo abandonar a alguien que lo necesite.**-Respondió hablando con el corazón.- **Puede que sea un tonto inmaduro, muy tímido con las chicas, donde me sonrojo ante la sola idea de que una se me acerque demasiado o ver a una en traje de baño, que ni siquiera pueda expresarse con la chica que lleva años enamorado y ni siquiera puedo confesarme a pesar de todas las veces que lo he intentado.**

Rito era todo eso y más, pues lleva 3 años intentando ver como confesar sus sentimientos con Haruna, pero no lo ha logrado. Sabe lo que es amar y el dolor de que ese amor no sea correspondido. No se quiere imaginar lo que se sentiría estar con alguien con quien no se tiene sentimientos. El hecho de casarse con Lala y no amarla mientras su corazón le pertenece a Haruna, le hizo doler el pecho. El hecho de que ella pueda pasar por eso…lo hacía apretar los dientes.

En eso la cara de Haruna junto a la sonrisa de Lala paso por su mente.

Rito (Piedra): **Pero eso no significa que sea un insensible que simplemente vaya a dejar a alguien a su suerte si puede hacer algo. A pesar de solo conocerla por un día, puedo decir con certeza que Lala es una gran chica. Hermosa, animada, contenta, puedes sentir que, a pesar de los problemas, de alguna forma terminara bien y todos pueden reír al final. Es por eso que quiero ayudarla y que al menos se case con alguien que ella ame y corresponda sus sentimientos. Y te diré de inmediato que ese no seré yo, porque yo ya amo a otra persona, pero al menos deseo que Lala encuentre el amor en la forma que corresponde y sea feliz. Pues el matrimonio no es posible si no es alguien con quien amas. Así de simple.**-Dijo con cada cosa que sentía para luego pensar para sí mismo.- **(Incluso si ella tiene un don para ignorar lo que yo también pienso y solo traer problemas...)**

Su hermana a veces lo castigaban por ser demasiado amable y a menudo le decían que la gente eventualmente se aprovecharía de ese lado suyo. Puede que sea cierto, pero tampoco puede hacer mucho para evitarlo, pues así es como es.

Zastin permaneció en silencio ante eso, atónito de que existiera un hombre joven como Rito. Era el tipo de persona que respetaba: tanto valiente como sincero.

Zastin: (Este terrícola…)

Por otra parte, Lala misma sintió que algo dentro de su pecho se calentaba. Era un sentimiento indescriptible, uno que nunca antes había sentido. Pero no era un sentimiento desagradable…sino uno cálido.

Rito (Piedra): **Mira, puedo ser un idiota, por lo que ni siquiera se en lo que me estoy metiendo, pero al menos puedo ayudarte a ti y a tu rey a encontrar un pretendiente para Lala. Pueden darme especificaciones para al menos saber cómo necesita que sea, y al mismo tiempo que sea alguien que Lala ame y se sienta a gusto con él. E por eso que…**

Lala: Rito...

El joven transformado miró hacia Lala, la niña tenía una expresión nerviosa en su rostro y un pequeño sonrojo en él.

Rito (Piedra): **¿Lala?**-Llamo mirándola, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Lala: Estoy muy feliz... sé que dijiste que no te gusto y rechazas totalmente el hecho de querer casarte conmigo, pero aun así entiendes mis sentimientos...

Rito (Piedra): **¿Eh?**

Lala: Es como dijiste ... todo lo que realmente quería era vivir mi vida como quería. Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer todavía…y quiero decidir quién será mi esposo por mí misma…eso es lo que estaba pensando.-Dijo antes de continuar.- Y debido a ese deseo, traté de usarte como una excusa para no volver a casa... y seguí haciéndolo porque te vi muy útil.

Peke: (Como pensé…)-El robot adivino que estas eran las intenciones de su ama cuando a esta no le importo ser rechazada por el terrícola en su casa. La propia chica lo acaba de admitir avergonzada por lo que hizo.

Lala: Pero ahora es diferente…- Un nuevo tipo de energía apareció en la cara de la niña.- Puedes entender mis sentimientos... y es por eso...

Piedra comenzó a sudar, a pesar que para su piel debería ser biológicamente imposible, dándose cuenta de a qué se refería la chica.

Rito (Piedra): **¡No, espera, eso no es lo que quise decir en absoluto...!**\- Rápidamente comenzó a decir mientras retrocedía de a poco, pero fue ignorado.

Lala: Yo...creo que realmente puedo… casarme contigo, Rito. No, eso está mal.-Murmuro antes de dar una sonrisa feliz, pero muy diferente a las otras mientras se sujetaba el pecho.- ¡Definitivamente quiero casarme contigo!

Rito se congeló cuando Lala se aferró a él una vez más con bastante alegría. Esto no era lo que estaba obteniendo cuando dijo lo que pensaba.

Rito (Piedra): **¡E-Espera un minuto ...! ¡No te me pegues tanto, idiota!**

Lala: Ah, espera. Quédate quieto por in momento.-Dijo para examinar el símbolo del Omnitrix un poco. Ella miro con atención y sintiéndolo lo mejor que podía el aparato. De repente, ella palmeo el Dial y Piedra se envolvió en una luz verde, devolviendo a Rito.

Rito: ¿¡QUE!?-Grito al ver que volvió a ser humano. Solo habían pasado uno minutos y lo habían hecho regresar. ¿¡Como fue posible!?

Lala: ¡Así está mejor!-Grito para abrazar al chico y con más alegría, pues ahora podía sentir el calor y suavidad de su verdadero ser y no un alter ego que podía adoptar.

Rito: ¡Un momento! ¿¡Como hiciste eso!? ¿¡Como me devolviste a ser humano!?

Peke: No hay tecnología que Lala-sama no pueda fabricar o entender con solo mirarla.-Respondió mientras la peligrosidad seguía abrazando al chico, pero ahora lo hacía con mayor cariño.

Rito: ¡Oye, como dije, no es lo que…!

Zastin: Admito mi derrota.-Habló por primera vez desde que Rito hizo su declaración. El hombre mayor estaba llorando mientras lo hacía.- Siempre supe cómo se sentía Lala-sama con respecto a los pretendientes, pero mantuve esos pensamientos enterrados, ya que era un soldado de Deviluke y era mi deber seguir las órdenes de mi Rey. Sin embargo, viendo cómo puedes entender sus sentimientos y señalando las falacias con respecto a los pretendientes, ¡sé que en mi corazón eres confiable!

Rito: ¿Qué ...?

Zastin: No sé si los otros candidatos de los diferentes rincones de la galaxia aceptarían esta decisión, pero yo mismo reportaré este desarrollo al Rey.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a marcharse.- ¡Tu, quien de verdad entiende los sentimientos de Lala-sama, podemos confiártela sin temor, Yuuki Rito!

Y así, Rito sintió que su vida se volvía aún más loca de lo que ya era. Si esto sucedería si recibía el reloj o no, él no lo sabía, pero su vida normal definitivamente se fue a la basura para jamás volver.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Rito: Hmm...-El chico murmuró mientras dormía, dando vueltas en su cama mientras lo hacía.- ¿Mmh?- Algo se sintió mal. Su mano comenzó a moverse mientras la usaba para examinar su cama.

***Exprimir***

Entró en contacto con algo muy suave, pero tenía una textura completamente diferente en comparación con su cama o almohadas. Abrió los ojos lentamente antes de que se abrieran como platillos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a su lado.

Ese algo era una chica con el pelo largo y rosado.

Rito: La... ¿¡Lala ...!? ¿¡Entonces lo que siento es ..!?-Levantó las sábanas y vio un conocido robot blanco debajo.-¡Es solo Peke!

Murmuró aliviado cuando se cayó de la cama, pero a la vez decepcionado, y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. Se agarro la nuca ante el impacto, pues le había dolido un poco.

Lala: ¿Mmh?- La peli rosada gimió suavemente mientras se sentaba lentamente y comenzaba a estirar las extremidades.- ¿Qué pasa Rito?

Rito: ¿Qué pasa ...? ¡¿Por qué diablos estas en mi cama ...!? Y antes de eso, ¿podrías decirme por qué diablos estás desnuda?

Lala: ¿Eh? Pero quería dormir contigo.- La chica respondió mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Peke: Y es bastante difícil para mí mantener la ropa de Lala-sama durante mucho tiempo, sabes. Necesitaría recargarme de vez en cuando.- Habló desde detrás de su maestro.

Rito: Ugh ...- El chico se dio una palmada en la cara al escuchar el absurdo resumen junto a la absurda situación. En este momento no tenía la fuerza para replicar, no cuando estaba recién despierto de todos modos.

***TOC TOC***

Mikan: ¿Rito? ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas dormir? Llegarás tarde a la...-La hermanita del chico fue entrando a la habitación esperando ver que su hermano aún estuviera dormido. Sin embargo, se detuvo ante la vista de su hermano mayor, todavía en sus boxers y una camisa, y la chica alienígena conocida como Lala, que estaba completamente desnuda y en su cama, no era algo que ella esperaba ver.

...

...

...

Mikan: Perdón por molestarte.

Rito: ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!

* * *

-Horas después-

Rito: Caray... aun es temprano y ya empiezo con problemas.- Murmuró para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en su asiento dentro del aula esperando que llegara el maestro.

Después de esa noche, Zastin hizo lo que dijo y dejó la Tierra para informar al padre de Lala. Cómo reaccionaría ante las noticias era algo completamente diferente y eso era lo que le preocupaba a Rito.

Lala dijo que su padre, aunque poderoso, era alguien que hacía las cosas por capricho y rara vez se ponía serio y prefería perder el tiempo, dejando que los miembros de su personal y su propia esposa se ocuparan de la política de Deviluke.

Esto lo alivió un poco, al menos, había esperado que su padre fuera como ella dijo que sería y que no estaría enojada con Lala por su decisión de quedarse aquí.

Cuando se preparó para ir a la escuela, Lala le dijo que iba a ir y regresar de un lugar que quería ir. Cuando él le preguntó a dónde iría, ella simplemente respondió con una sonrisa y dijo que lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Solo espera que no le dé más problemas de los que ya tiene.

Rito: ¿Por qué me tuve que comprometer con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco...?

El adolescente en él se sintió emocionado ante la perspectiva de estar comprometido con una chica tan hermosa como Lala. Sin embargo, la parte inteligente de su mente sabía que tal cosa tenía un precio, y muy probablemente vendría en forma de locura. Por otra parte, su corazón también se negaba a esto, pues ya le pertenecía a alguien.

Rito: Aun así, parece que tendré que lidiar con eso ahora. Supongo que tendré que encontrar una manera de hacer que Lala anule el compromiso ella misma.-Se dijo antes de mirar a Haruna mientras pensaba que la niña estaba hablando con sus amigos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Solo verla así lo tranquilizaba un poco a pesar de las travesuras que ocurrieron en los últimos dos días.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Haruna: Yuuki-kun._

_Rito: ¡Sa...Sairenji!-Grito al ver que su amor lo llamo antes de que entraran a la escuela.- ¡B-Buenos días!_

_Haruna: Buenos días.-Devolvió el saludo mientras el chico seguía nervioso antes de mirar al chico a los ojos.- Esa chica del otro día...- comenzó, y Rito comenzó a sudar rápidamente.- ¿Tú y ella...?_

_Rito: ¡No, no, no! ¡Fue un completo malentendido!-Grito al ver lo que ella estaba entendiendo._

_Haruna: ¿Pero esa confesión ...?_

_Rito: (¡Mierda! ¿Cómo explico eso ...?)-Su mente corría a mil millas por hora tratando de encontrar una solución y grito lo primero que se le vino en mente.- ¡E-Eso fue...! Solo estaba ... Uh ... ¡un ensayo general! ¡Sí, fue un ensayo!_

_Haruna: ¿Un ensayo...?_

_Rito: ¡S-Sí! Era una conocida de la familia, y me pidió ayuda para ensayar una escena para un proyecto cinematográfico que una amiga suya le pidió ayuda._

_Haruna: Ah, ya veo.- Ella asintió con la cabeza creyéndose lo que dijo el chico._

_Rito se sintió profundamente aliviado al ver que ella se lo creyó. A parte de eso, vio su oportunidad para declarar sus sentimientos, pero la campana sonó, por lo que ambos se vieron obligados a entrar e ingresar a clases._

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Rito había estado sonriendo como un idiota al recordar eso, al menos estaba feliz de que el malentendido había sido aclarado, por lo que no los vería como una pareja. Aunque todavía se sentía mal por no poder confesarle.

Rito: (Aun así, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo. Todavía tengo muchas oportunidades para hacer eso. ¡Todo lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar la oportunidad adecuada!)-Sonrió ante esa idea. Aún tiene posibilidades en la vida.

Luego de eso, miro su muñeca izquierda y recordó algo que Paradox le dijo.

_Paradox: Este artefacto fue creado por una de las razas más inteligentes del universo que vengo. Lo creo como medio para traer paz al universo. Sin embargo, muchos lo vieron mejor como arma que como medio pacifico._ -Rito entrecerró los ojos al recordar eso.-_Sin embargo, cuando cayó en las manos del maestro Tennyson, todo cambio. El uso su creación para convertirse en héroe y salvar al universo de muchas amenazas. Yo veo en ti ese gran potencial, por eso decidí darte el omnitrix al ver que no tendría otro dueño. Sé que tú puedes convertirte en un héroe y cumplir el sueño de Azmutt en este universo._

Rito: (Ser un héroe...traer paz al universo...)-Pensó mirando el reloj, sintiendo una gran responsabilidad al tenerlo puesto.

Cuando era niño, esto es algo que siempre deseo, pues no hay niño que no desee ser héroe. Sin embargo, que ese antiguo sueño se cumpla es bastante abrumador para su actual yo.

Una parte de Rito le decía que no lo hiciera y tratara de seguir con su vida usando el reloj para resolverlo, pero otra parte le gritaba que lo usara para cumplir con esos dos objetivos, pues era lo correcto.

Rito: (Creo que al menos lo puedo intentar.)-Pensó tomando su decisión en tratar de aprender a usar el Omnitrix y los alienígenas que tiene. Ya tiene una idea de cómo usar a 3 de los aliens que puede usar.

Saruyama: ¡Oye, Rito!-El chico se le acerco de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Escuchaste?

Rito: ¿Acerca de...?

Saruyama: ¡Estamos recibiendo un nuevo estudiante de transferencia hoy!

Rito: ¿Qué?-El chico se quedó sorprendido por eso.

¿Un estudiante transferido tan tarde en el trimestre? Eso fue raro.

Fue solo después de eso que el maestro entró al aula junto con el nuevo estudiante de transferencia del que habló Saruyama.

Rito: Lo sabía, el universo me odia.

Ahora sabe que cada cosa que le dijo Paradox era cierto. No sabe cómo ni porque, pero parecía de que alguna forma había hecho enojar a los dioses. ¿O tal vez lo tomaron como medio de entretención? Sin embargo, sea como sea, su suerte fue de mal en peor.

Lala: ¡Yahoo ~! ¡Rito, yo también me convertí en estudiante ~!

La princesa de pelo rosa de Deviluke declaró felizmente, ya que casi todos los estudiantes la miraron con asombro por su belleza. Solo dos no se vieron afectados: uno era Rito, que solo golpeó su cabeza contra su escritorio, mientras que el otro no era otra que Haruna.

Haruna: Ella es esa chica ...- Murmuró en voz baja mirando a Lala.


	2. Ghi Bree

**Capítulo 2: Ghi Bree**

* * *

Rito: ¿Y? ¿Te importaría decirme por qué decidiste transferirte de repente?-Exigió mirando a la chica alienígena.

Tanto Rito como Lala se sentaron en el pavimento del techo de la escuela, el primero la miró con impaciencia mientras que la segunda permaneció ajena a ello.

Lala: ¿Eh? ¿Hay algo malo en eso?

Rito: Mucho en realidad. No solo me hiciste la vida más difícil de lo que ya era, sino que también me convertiste en un blanco entre todos los otros chicos cuando le dijiste a la gente que te quedabas en mi casa.

Últimamente, para Rito, el sarcasmo fue una de las cosas que comenzó a desarrollar para él después de ingresar a la escuela secundaria. También pensó que también era por ser amigo de un tipo como Saruyama durante años.

Lala: Pero, solo quería estar a tu lado todo el tiempo.- La chica admitió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ver su sonrisa y el pequeño sonrojo en su rostro fue suficiente para que Rito dejara el tema por completo. No sabía si era Lala específicamente o si todas las chicas lindas tenían la capacidad de controlarlo así. Recordó a su hermana Mikan haciendo algo similar cuando eran más jóvenes, pero eso fue hace años.

Rito: Caray…- Se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza.- Bueno, no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto ahora. Pero al menos podrías haberme dado una pequeña advertencia. Los chicos no dejarán de darme el mal de ojo ahora.

Lala: Bueno, no es como si no pudieras manejarlo, ¿verdad Rito? ¡Después de todo, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco además de mi papá!

Rito: Gracias, pero no puedo usar estos poderes con mis compañeros. Mucho menos mostrárselos. Prefiero mantener estos poderes en secreto.-Rito decidió seguir el consejo de Paradox y no revelar nada. En eso, se cuenta de otro asunto con respecto a la transferencia de Lala.- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo fue que pudiste entrar a esta escuela de todos modos?

Lala: Oh, eso fue fácil. Acabo de hablar con alguien llamado, el director, y él dijo ...

_Director: Eres una chica linda, así que, ¡OK!_

Lala: Y eso.

Rito: (Ese director pervertido…)-Pensó con un gran dolor de cabeza. Todos sabían que su director era una masa de perversión pura. Rito solo sabía que su perversión era la más grande del mundo o tal vez del universo.- Bueno, ya está hecho, así que no hay remedio. Sin embargo, llamas la atención fácilmente, así que por favor no causes problemas.

Lala: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Rito: ¡Porque seria muy malo si las personas descubren que eres un alíen!

Peke: Rito-dono, gritas muy fuerte.-El robot vestuario de Lala, que actualmente era un broche en el cabello de su dueña y era el que creaba su uniforme, se quejo por el alto tono de voz del chico.

Lala: ¿Por qué seria malo si las personas lo descubren?

Rito: ¡Porque se armaría un gran escándalo!-Respondió con aun más fuerza, pues la chica era demasiado inocente y no veía los problemas que podría causar su existencia. No quiere imaginar si la Nasa o el área 51 llegan a descubrir su identidad y lo que le harían.

Peke: Lala-sama, lo que dice Rito-dono es cierto.-Dijo de acuerdo con el terrícola.- Seria mejor esconder por el momento que la princesa de Deviluke está viviendo aquí. Su vida correría un gran peligro si lo saben.

Lala: ¿Mmh? ¿Eso sería lo mejor?

Rito: Claro que sí. Lo ultimo que queremos es que la gente se alarme con el hecho de que un extraterrestre esta aquí. Hay personas que pueden ser muy escandalosas con este tipo de cosas. Lo último que queremos es que la gente descubra lo que eres.

Peke: Gracias a Dios que Rito-dono es confiable a pesar de tener cara de tonto.

Rito: ¿¡Tonto!?- Esa fue la segunda vez que Peke se refirió a Rito como estúpido.

Peke: De lo contrario, estaré bastante preocupado por la seguridad de Lala-sama en un planeta atrasado como este.- Dijo recordando que la tierra es uno de los planetas más atrasados en la galaxia.

En eso, Rito tomó nota de otra cosa que no había notado hasta ahora.

Rito: Espera, ¿estás haciendo que Peke se transforme en el uniforme?

Lala: ¡Um! ¿Me queda bien?-Dijo dando una vuelta

Rito: Bueno….te queda muy bien.- Admitió sabiendo que negarlo habría sido inútil dada la apariencia de Lala.- Pero tienes que hacerme un favor y obtener un conjunto del uniforme real como todos los demás.

Lala: ¿Pero por qué?

Rito: ¿Tú construiste a Peke verdad? En el momento en que algo le suceda, significa que probablemente terminarías desnuda, y no estoy lidiando con eso aquí en la escuela o en cualquier otro sitio.

Lala: ¿Eh? ¡Pero eso es una molestia!

Rito: ¡Sin peros! ¡Si quieres quedarte aquí en la escuela conmigo, entonces tienes que conseguir el uniforme!- Respondió como un padre diciéndole a su hijo qué hacer.

Lala: Está bien…- Asintió con derrota, causando que Rito suspirara de alivio.

Rito: (Bien, al menos ese es un problema menos de que preocuparse.)

Lala: ¡Pero quiero algo a cambio!- La princesa de cabello rosado comenzó mientras se aferraba fuertemente a él, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara al sentir sus senos frotar contra él.- Tienes que mostrarme la ciudad más tarde, ¿de acuerdo ~?

Rito: Bien. Si prometes hacer lo que te dije y tener cuidado en que no te descubran, lo hare.

Lala: ¡Yay ~!

Rito sabía que se estaba metiendo en cosas más complicadas y futuros problemas al hacer esto, pero era mejor hacerlo que no hacerlo. Primero, esto ayudaría a Lala a entender más la tierra, donde ella se comportaría mejor. A parte de eso, si cumple con lo que le pidió de traer un uniforme propio, se ahorraría muchos problemas. No quiere lidiar con una chica desnuda en la escuela.

Lala: Por cierto, Rito.-El chico se giró a ella.- ¿Desde cuándo tus ojos son verdes?

Rito: ¿Eh?- El chico se confundió y saco su teléfono, donde se tomó una selfie para ver la foto, y como ella dijo…sus ojos son verde.- ¿¡Pero que…!?

El chico no podía entender esto. ¿¡Cómo fue que el color de sus ojos que eran color miel ahora era verde esmeralda!? ¿¡Cómo le paso esto!?

Fue en eso que miro su muñeca.

Rito: (A-Acaso será… ¿Por el Omnitrix?)-Esa es la única respuesta que le pudo venir a la mente, pero antes de seguir pensando, Lala se le tiro encima.- ¡UGH!

Lala: ¡Ahora nuestros ojos combinan! ¡Me siento tan feliz por eso!-Exclamo con una enorme sonrisa, donde sus pechos eran exprimidos en el pecho del chico, quien los sentía a la perfección haciendo que se sonroje nuevamente.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Rito: Esa chica es una princesa realmente problemática ...- Murmuró para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en clase.

Ahora era la tarde y las clases terminaron temprano ese día. Debido a esto, el maestro llamó al representante de la clase.

-Sairenji-kun, eres el representante de la clase, ¿verdad? ¿Te importaría mostrarle a Deviluke-san las actividades del club escolar?

Haruna: Ah, está bien sensei.- Respondió sintiéndose insegura sobre el asunto con respecto a la chica de cabello rosado.

Caminando hacia dicha chica, le dio su mejor presentación amistosa.

Haruna: Es un placer conocerte, soy Sairenji Haruna.

Lala: ¡Hola!- Saludó con entusiasmo haciendo sonreír un poco a la peli azul.

A un lado, Rito miraba la escena con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

Rito: (De entre todas las personas de la escuela, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella…?)-Se dijo pensando que el universo definitivamente tenía algo contra él o se quería divertir todo lo que pudiera de sus desgracias…o ambas.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Rito, quien estaba muy preocupado de que sí Lala pudiera mantener un bajo perfil, decidió seguirla para ver que no haga nada extraño mientras Haruna la guía por la escuela.

Estaba algo relajado por el hecho de que las cosas entre las dos parecían lo suficientemente normales cuando Haruna le mostró a Lala las diferentes salas de actividades del club.

Rito: (Solo espero que Lala no vaya a decir nada innecesario.)

Mientras las dos chicas caminaban entre sí, la adolescente de cabello azul seguía mirando al pelo rosada que había estado inspeccionando sus alrededores con alegría.

Haruna: (¿Ella no se acuerda de mí ...?)- Ella no estaba realmente sorprendida por ese hecho. En ese momento permaneció callada y se fue casi tan rápido como la chica había aparecido de la nada.

También tomó nota del extraño apéndice en forma de cola que sobresalía por debajo de la falda de la peli rosada.

Haruna: (Esa cola… ¿Es algún tipo de accesorio...?)

Lala: Oye, oye. Haruna.

Haruna: ¿Eh?- Se sorprendió cuando la chica la llamó de repente.- ¿Q-Qué pasa?

Lala: La escuela es realmente divertida, ¿no? Todos aquí parecen pasar un buen rato. ¡Me alegro de haber venido!-Dijo sonriendo alegremente.

Haruna se sorprendió por su declaración, realmente no lo esperaba.

Haruna: Ya…Ya veo…

Mientras Haruna seguía mostrándole a la niña, no notaron que alguien las seguía a escondidas.

Rito: (Ugh…Parezco un chico sospechoso…)-Lloro por dentro al parecer a alguna clase de acosador al seguir a ambas chicas a escondidas.

Las dos chicas siguieron sus caminos, hasta que una pregunta de la princesa alienígena detuvo a la peli azul.

Lala: Oye~ Haruna.

Haruna: ¿Qué pasa?

Lala: ¿Hay algún chico que te guste?

Todo en la mente de Haruna se quedó en blanco cuando se enfrentó a la niña con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Haruna: ¿P-Por qué preguntas eso?

Lala: Verás, me enamoré de alguien recientemente. Esa persona me ayudó mucho últimamente, y ahora realmente quiero estar cerca de él todo el tiempo. ¡Hace que mi corazón se sienta tan cálido!-Ella respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba en cierto cambia formas.

En silencio, Haruna solo pudo recordar el otro día.

Haruna: (La persona de la que está hablando… ¿es Yuuki-kun?)

Sosteniéndose desde la rama de un árbol, Rito estaba colgando tratando de escuchar la conversación de ambas, pero era difícil.

Rito: (¿De que estarán hablando? No logro oír nada.)-El chico estaba tentado a ver si tenía un alíen que le permitiera acercarse y escuchar lo que dicen.- (Tengo que acercarme un poco…)

El chico trato de seguirlas, pero una pelota de beisbol cayo justo detrás de su cabeza, noqueándolo por la fuerza de impacto.

Lala: ¡Wa! ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo señalando al grupo de chicos con otro tipo de uniforme.

Haruna: Esos son los clubes de béisbol...- Contesto mientras Lala recogió la pelota y la miró con asombro.

La alienígena luego se volvió hacia el campo donde estaban jugando los miembros.

Lala: ¡Hey! ¡Déjame intentarlo!

Haruna: ¿¡Lala-san!?- Ella gritó sorprendida cuando la niña se movió muy rápido hacia el campo.

-¿Mmh? Oye, ¡esa chica es ...!

-¿No es ella la rumoreada estudiante de transferencia?

-¡Wow, qué belleza!

¿?: Interesante –Menciona uno de los chicos que tiene cabello marrón claro y ojos grises llamado Taizou Motemitsu –Es una buena oportunidad. Yo, el pitcher estrella del club de beisbol, seré su rival.

-¿Lo dice enserio Motemitsu-senpai? –Pregunta uno de los chicos a Motemitsu, el cual asiente mientras ve a Lala tomando el bate.

Lala: ¿Solo tengo que pegarle a la pelota con este palo? ¡Fácil! –Dice mientras ve el bate y sonríe.

-¡Que linda! –Susurra el cátcher, mientras ve a la chica.

Motemitsu: Bueno, al ser muy linda seré suave –Dice para sí mismo con mucha confianza en su persona.

Motemitsu se prepara y lanza la bola con mucha velocidad, pero no demasiada para que Lala pueda golpearla. Entonces…

***¡PAM!***

Lala batea la pelota y la manda a volar al cielo con una velocidad impresionante, lo cual hace que todos vean con la boca abierta a la chica y a la pelota.

-In-Increíble –Dice el cátcher sin poder creérselo.

Lala: ¡Oooh, se va y se sigue yéndose! –Dijo mientras ve la pelota por el cielo.

Peke: Esto no es bueno Lala-sama –Susurro para que solo Lala lo oyera. –Tendría que haber ajustado su fuerza para que sea similar a la de estos terrícolas.

Motemitsu: ¡Vaya! No solo es bonita, sino que también es buena en esto. –Dijo ocultando el rostro serio con su gorra, para luego ver a Lala de una manera confianzuda. –Me gustas, te dejare ser mi novia.

-¡Ohh! ¡Era de esperarse de Motemitsu-senpai!

-¡Ya hizo su primer movimiento!

-¡Y mírenlo hablando con esa actitud genial!

Muchos de los chicos estaban entusiasmados por lo dicho por Motemitsu, ya que eran sus seguidores.

Lala: ¿Eh? Me rehusó –Dijo Lala simplemente. Haciendo que Motemitsu quede atónito.

-¡Vaya, Motemitsu-senpai fue rechazado inmediatamente!

Motemitsu: E-Entonces… ¡ten un duelo conmigo! –Grito negándose a ser rechazado. –¡Si no le pegas a la siguiente bola entonces tendrás que ser mi novia!

-¡Ohh, típico de Motemitsu-senpai, un apostador de una sola línea!

Lala: ¿Un duelo? Claro ¿Por qué no? De todas formas no perderé. –Dijo segura de su victoria.

Peke: ¡Lala-sama, no lo haga!-Exclamo de forma que solo su ama la escuchara.- Recuerde que no puede llamar más la atención.

Lala: Ah, es cierto, se me había olvidado –Le dijo a Peke en un susurro. –Pero no quiero huir así nada más.

Lala se pone a ver el campo a ver quién puede encontrar quien lo ayude. Si se lo pedía a uno de los jugadores no tendría sentido, si se lo pedía a Haruna, que aun la estaba viendo, seria grosero ya que apenas la conoce. Pero entonces ve a cierto peli naranja que ya conoce.

Lala: ¡Ah! ¡Rito~~~, llegas en buen momento! –Dice feliz mirando a su prometido, quien de frotaba la cabeza.

Rito: ¿Eh?

Haruna: (Yuuki-kun…)-Ella miro como el chico, quien tenía un chichón en la cabeza, caminaba y Lala se acerco a él.- (¿Qué está haciendo aquí?)

Haruna veía a Lala y a Rito y no sabía que pensar, ya que Lala había batea la pelota mejor que los mejores jugadores del club. Sin embargo, estaba más impactada al ver al peli naranja en este lugar. El no suele entrar por estos lugares.

Rito: ¿¡Q-Quieres que juegue por ti!? –Pregunta confundido y un poco asustado.

Lala: Se que lo harás bien ¿sí? –Le dijo a punto de entregarle el bate, pero se detiene y se voltea -¡Ah sí! ¡Espera un poco!

Lala se dirige a detrás del vestidor de los hombres y usa su D-Dial, su teléfono donde saca sus inventos, e invoca una varita color negra con la punta en circulo y arriba con un diamante con unas alas negras de demonio a cada lado.

Peke: Lala-sama ¿Qué va hacer con la herramienta todopoderosa?

Lala: Jeje, ahora que es el turno de Rito, pensé que sería mejor si fuera más rápido –Contesto la chica con entusiasmo.

Lala empieza a usar la "Herramienta todopoderosa" y está mejorando el bate. Cuando lo termina va hacia Rito que ve el mismo bate solo que con un signo de espiral y cuatro puntas en lados haciendo una x.

Lala: Toma ¡úsalo por favor!

Rito: ¿Eh, que le hiciste al bate? –Pregunta mirando que el bate seguía siendo igual, pero con un símbolo en espiral en la punta.

Lala: Se llama "Bum Bum Bat-kun" –Contesto mientras Rito queda confundido y tomaba el bate.

Rito: Ahg, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? –Preguntaba en susurro mientras se preparaba para batear.

Motemitsu: ¿Tú la reemplazaras? –Pregunta confundido mirando a Rito antes de ponerse confiado. –Jajaja, no me hagan reír. ¿Ese novato quiere golpear una bola arrojada por mí? Yo que seré un "profesional" (seguramente) en el futuro

Motemitsu se prepara toma una posición de enfoque. Rito también se prepara mirando los movimientos del pitcher.

Motemitsu: ¡Tú lo quisiste! ¡Motemitsu Ball! –Exclama mientras arrojaba la bola con todas sus fuerzas. La bola iba a una rápida velocidad y todos estaban seguros de que Rito no podría ser capaz de batearla, incluyendo al propio chico.

Rito: ¡Que…QUE RÁPIDA!-Grito al ver la velocidad de la pelota.

Justo antes de que Rito pudiera reaccionar para batear la pelota, Lala que presiono un botones de su D-Dial y del bate salieron unas turbinas que hicieron que Rito bateara la pelota automáticamente.

Rito: ¿Eh?

***¡PAM!***

La bola fue golpeada con mucha fuerza y salió disparada con una rápida velocidad hacia donde estaba el pitcher y fue golpeado por la bola. Y no solo Motemitsu sino también muchos jugadores que estaban en el terreno de juego. Y Rito, quien aún tenía el bate con las turbinas, salió volando con el bate fuera de la cancha.

Rito: ¡PA~~~REN~~~ES~~~TO~~~!-Grito mientras salía volando con el bate hacia el cielo dirigiéndose a quien sabe dónde.

Lala: ¡Kya~~~! ¡Rito es tan genial~~~! –Dijo feliz mientras Haruna, quien veía toda a su lado, estaba tratando de procesar lo que ha pasado -¡Bueno, fue divertido! Ahora vayamos a la siguiente parte Haruna.

Haruna: ¿Eh? ¿Ah? Claro –Contesto antes de ver a los jugadores en el suelo, tirados y tal vez lastimado.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Mientras tanto, Rito seguía volando con el bate en el cielo. Fue en uno de los movimientos del objeto que el chico lo soltó y comenzó a caer a toda velocidad hacia el suelo.

Rito: ¡Voy a morir!-Grito en pánico antes de activar el reloj.- ¡Por favor, si tienes algo que vuele o resista impactos, TRANSFORMAME EN ESO!

Rito golpeo el dial y se envolvió en una luz verde. Cuando esta desapareció, se mostro a una especie de baba verde que tenia un ovni sobre su cabeza.

Rito: **¡GOOP~!**-Exclamo en su nueva forma mientras seguía cayendo.

Rito no sabía que era su nueva transformación, pues cuando miro su mano, observo que era una especie de jalea verde.

Rito (Goop): **¿Y que se supone que hace este?**-Se pregunto antes de notar que ya iba a tocar el suelo.- **¡OH NO!**

Fue en eso que Goop se impactó en el pavimento y se esparció en todo el suelo. Sin embargo, no sintió ningún dolor. Ni brazo, ni pierna, ni huesos o algún órgano roto. Era como si no lo tuviera.

Rito: (Goop): **Oh, claro. Ahora soy una jalea, por lo que no tengo ni carne ni huesos que romper.**\- Murmuro aun consciente viendo que todo su cuerpo cubrió la parte donde cayo y en algunos postes.

El alíen pensó querer levantarse, pero no tenia piernas ni nada para hacerlo ahora. Pero en eso vio el ovni que estaba sobre su cabeza y noto que podía moverlo a voluntad. Era como si fuera un segundo cuerpo. Fue en eso que el ovni se movió y los restos de baba de su cuerpo fueron levantándose gracias a ese aparato.

Ya entendiendo como funcionaba esta forma, pensó en que su cuerpo fuera recogido y el ovni lo hizo, haciendo que la baba tomara una forma de una pelota que flotaba en el aire. Luego de eso, Rito pensó en que su cuerpo, o sea la baba, tomara forma humana y vio que esta lo hizo, teniendo brazos y piernas de nuevo.

Rito (Goop): **Ok, eta forma si que es conveniente para este tipo de cosas.**-Dijo asombrado y a la vez preguntándose si esta forma tuviera otros tipos de poderes a parte de deformar su cuerpo como quisiera.

Goop sacudió esa idea de su cabeza, debía regresar a la escuela lo antes posible. Lo bueno es que faltaban 15 minutos para que las clases recomenzaran de nuevo y le daría el suficiente tiempo para llegar y volver a su forma original.

Con esa idea en mente, Goop comenzó a correr, siendo difícil dado que su cuerpo es baba verde. También tuvo cuidado de no ser visto, lo bueno es que su capacidad para deformar su cuerpo le permitió esconderse tras postes o botes de basura con mucha facilidad. No quiere que descubran este poder que tiene y no va a lidiar con el área 51 de ninguna manera.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Zastin: Disculpe, creo que me he perdido –Le dijo a un oficial de policía, quien lo miro con una expresión cansada.

-¿Otra vez usted? –Dijo el mismo policía que lo llevo a la comisaria.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, el bate que Rito uso y que fue modificado por Lala siguió volando hasta dar y golpear la cabeza de Zastin. Este quedo inconsciente por el golpe y cayo al suelo. El oficial se pasmo al ver esto y decidió entrar a Zastin para atenderlo. No podía dejar a un pobre hombre golpeado por un bate en el suelo. No es desalmado.

* * *

-Devuelta con las chicas-

Haruna: Ahora te voy a presentar el club de tenis femenino en donde yo estoy inscrita –Le dijo a Lala, quien sonrió ante esto.

Lala: ¡Bien!

Después de lo de Rito y el club de beisbol, las chicas no pasaron por otros problemas y todo anduvo más tranquilo.

Haruna: ¡Oh! Sasuga-sensei, hola –Dijo reconociendo a uno de los chicos que estaba caminando por la cancha.

El chico era alto, debía tener unos años más que Lala o Haruna, con ojos color marrón claro y cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros.

Sasuga: Hola, Sairenji-kun.-Contesto el chico mirando a la peli azul.

Haruna: Estoy enseñándolo las actividades de la escuela a la nueva alumna, Lala-san.

Sasuga: Ya veo.

Lala se quedó mirando a Sasuga. Había algo en el que no le gustaba, pero no sabía porque.

Sasuga: Bienvenida al club de tenis.

Haruna: Cuando todavía era estudiante, Sasuga-sensei era muy bien valorado en las universidades.

Lala: Ya veo.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Ahí esta Sasuga-sensei! –Unas chicas que lo estaban mirando a través de la cancha de tenis exclamaron.

Haruna: Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos, adiós Sasuga-sensei. –Se despide y Lala la sigue.

Sasuga: Adiós. –Dijo mientras miraba a Lala y se lamia los labios al verla –Así que aquí estabas.

* * *

-Casa Yuuki, horas después-

Ya era de noche y el trio que vive en esa casa estaba en el comedor, donde Mikan sirvió la cena para todos.

Lala: ¡Esa sopa sabe muy bien!

Mikan: Es sopa de miso con almejas.

Lala: ¡Ya veo! La comida terrícola es deliciosa. ¿¡Cierto, Mikan!?

Mikan: Tsk, no es eso, Lala. Es la habilidad del que lo cocina.-Dijo con orgullo en su voz.

Mientras ambas conversaban, Rito solo se puso a comer su comida con cansancio.

Rito: (Más problemas para mi otra vez…)-Dijo mientras recordaba un suceso que le paso esta mañana.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Cuando Rito y Lala llegaron a casa, unos minutos después, Zastin vino a buscar al joven y le pide un momento para hablar con él. Ambos salen y entran en un lugar rodeado de árboles._

_Rito: ¿Pasa algo, Zastin? –Pregunta el chico mirando al guardián de Lala, quien etnia una gran chichón en la cabeza._

_Zastin: Rito-dono, te traigo un mensaje directamente del rey de Deviluke, el padre de Lala-sama. –Contesto con voz seria sorprendiendo al chico._

_Rito: ¿¡E-El padre de Lala…!?_

_Zastin: Si, es una gran persona que ha unificado la galaxia y se la llevo a su apogeo._

_Rito: Pero…_

_Zastin: Solo escuche el mensaje. –Dijo mientras saca un extraño aparato el cual termina flotando y saca una pequeña luz morada y azul oscuro._

_-__**{Yuuki Rito}**__-El mencionado tragó saliva ante el tono profundo y amenazante que provenía del dispositivo. El padre de Lala tenía una voz aterradora, de eso es seguro.- {__**Escuché todo sobre ti en el informe de Zastin. Por lo tanto, ¡te aprobaré como el prometido de Lala!}**_

_Rito: (Sabía que seria sobre eso.)-Pensó con una cara pálida al ver que ahora el compromiso es casi oficial._

_**-{Aunque tenía mis dudas por el hecho de que eres un terrícola, escuchar que lograste derrotar a Zastin junto a sus hombres tan fácilmente me hizo cambiar de opinión. Originalmente, planeaba sacar a Lala de ese planeta sea como sea, pero dado que eres el primer chico que Lala ha favorecido en su vida y ella realmente te desea, decidí dejarla en ese lugar. Ansió ver que otras capacidades tienes si esos informes son ciertos.}**_

_Rito: (¡ARGH! Esta situación va de mal en peor.)_

_**-{Escucha, eventualmente decidiré cuándo tendrá lugar el matrimonio, hasta entonces, haz tu mejor esfuerzo para proteger a Lala. Toda la galaxia esta ahora consciente de tu existencia. Algunos de los otros candidatos no estaban muy contentos con la forma en que ganaste el favor de Lala, así que eventualmente aparecerán en la Tierra y tratarán de llevarse a Lala.}**_

_Rito: (¿Los otros pretendientes de Lala? ¿Eso significa que tendré que pelear?)-El chico estaba muy nervioso.__ ¿Quién sabía cuántos extraterrestres aparecerían y cuán poderosos serían en comparación con él?_

_**-{Si logras proteger a Lala de ellos y completar la ceremonia de matrimonio sin daño, entonces oficialmente te reconoceré como mi sucesor.}**_

_Rito: Pero yo no quiero…_

_**-{¡SIN EMBARGO!}- **__Rito se estremeció por el repentino grito.__**\- {Si no estás a la altura de mis expectativas y algo le sucede a Lala, ¡entonces te destruiré a ti y a todo tu planeta también!}**_

_Rito quedo pasmado ante eso, la gravedad de la situación era peor de lo que se había imaginado. El destino de la tierra depende de cómo haga el trabajo._

_**-{Así que buena suerte, y recuérdalo bien.}- **__El padre de Lala se despidió alegremente, en gran contraste con su amenaza anterior._

_Zastin: Debería advertirte ahora, Rito-dono.- Habló tranquilamente, pero con seriedad, mientras tenía un perro mordiéndole la cabeza.- Una vez hubo un hombre que insultó a nuestro Rey. Ese hombre lo insultó tanto que después de cierto punto, el Rey rompió y explotó por completo al hombre y su planeta._

_Rito: (¿¡Entonces no bromea cuando dijo que destruiría todo el planeta!?)-Grito tan fuerte ante la noticia tan impactante._

_Zastin: Te deseo suerte en este asunto, Rito-dono. Sé en mi corazón que tendrás éxito.-Le dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro de Rito, quien aún seguía pasmado por la noticia._

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Rito: (Ahora el destino de la tierra está en mis manos.) –Pensaba preocupado mientras comía.- (Pero solamente soy un simple estudiante de secundaria. ¿Cómo hare para proteger a Lala?)- En eso vio y recordó el reloj.- (Creo que fue bueno que aceptara el Omnitrix al fin y al caso.)

Mikan: Oye, Rito.

Rito: ¿Hmm?-Levanto la vista viendo a su hermana mientras estaba bebiendo un poco de agua.

Mikan: ¿Cuándo te casarás con Lala-san?- Rito escupió su bebida cuando Mikan lo interrogó con una sonrisa tímida y algo juguetona.

Rito: ¡Mikan~!-Grito mirando a su hermana, quien seguía con su sonrisa.- ¿¡Por qué tú también estas diciéndome eso!? Es más, ¿¡Porque estas tratándola como parte de la familia!? ¡ES UN ALÍEN!

Mikan: ¿Eh? ¿Qué importa? Se ve como una humana y habla nuestro idioma. A parte de eso, ahora puedes convertirte en extraterrestres ¿no?-Rito trago sus palabras ante eso.

A Lala se le había pasado la boca y revelo el hecho de que el peli naranja podía transformarse en alienígenas usando el reloj. Mikan exigió que se lo mostrara y el chico rendido tuvo que hacerlo, donde ella quedo sorprendida de una de las formas que podía tomar.

Mikan: No creo que sea una mala idea que te cases con ella.- Declaró mientras su hermano aún seguía algo aturdido.- Después de todo, ella es muy bonita y muy agradable también. Nunca encontrarás a otra chica como ella si no te casas con ella.

Rito: Bueno, eso es verdad, pero…

Mikan: Además, solo estamos nosotros dos aquí, tenemos suficiente espacio para ella.- Eso también es verdad, pues sus padres pasan casi todo el tiempo fuera de casa y prácticamente solo eran los dos quienes vivían aquí.- Y desde que ella apareció, nuestro hogar se ha vuelto mucho más animado. ¡Nunca he estado tan feliz!

Rito: (Y mi corazón se ha vuelto más negro…)-Pensó dado que desde que conoció a la chica, ha estado más amargado de lo que nunca ha estado antes.- (Pero, puedo entender cómo se siente Lala.)-En eso recordó cómo se oía la voz del padre de la chica.- (Si él fuera mi padre, probablemente también querría huir de casa…)

Lala: ¡Rito~!-La chica entró en la habitación con una toalla en la mano.- ¡Vamos a bañarnos juntos~!

Rito se puso rojo ante eso, su boca abierta. Su mente vago por su imaginación y se fue a una ilusión de él y Lala en el baño…desnudos…juntos…

Rito: ¡No!-Grito mientras se paraba y miraba a la chica con la cara roja.- Y en caso de que te lo hayas perdido la primera vez, ¡Demonios no!

Lala: Aw! ¿No quieres bañarte conmigo…?

Rito: ¡Eso no es algo casualmente pregúntale a un chico!- Replicó con la cara aún más roja.

Mikan: Ríndete Lala-san.-Dijo poniéndose al lado de la chica.- Rito puede tener el coraje de enfrentarse a alienígenas ahora, pero nunca tendría el coraje de hacer lo que le pediste que haga.

Lala: ¿Mmm…?-Ella se puso a pensar un poco antes de girarse a la castaña.-Entonces, ¿qué tal nosotros dos, Mikan?

Mikan: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

Lala: Bueno, nunca me he sentido cómoda bañándome sola. Siempre he tenido muchas doncellas conmigo cuando lo hacía, así que…-Fue explicando mientras conducía a Mikan fuera de la habitación con ella.

Rito: (Así que por eso no le da vergüenza estar desnuda…)-Pensó aun roja tratando de calmarse.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Ya en la escuela, Rito y Lala se encontraban en el patio, en donde tenían educación física y era el turno de Lala para la carrera de los 100 metros.

-Preparada –Dijo la maestra mientras veía a Lala y levantaba su pistola al cielo –Lista.

***¡PUM!***

La pistola fue disparada, y Lala corrió a una velocidad sobrehumana y llego a la meta. Todas las chicas e incluso la profesora se quedaron con la boca totalmente abierta mientras veían a la chica.

-E-En 10.9 segundos… ¡corrió los 100 metros! –Dijo la profesora mientras veía su reloj. Lo cual dejo a todas las chicas más sorprendidas.

-No puede ser… ¿el cronometro está roto?

-Puede ser eso.

-¡Pero todas la vimos correr!

Las chicas hablaron entre si al ver el logro de la peli rosada.

Peke: Lala-sama, creo que debe limitar su poder un poco más –Dijo Peke mientras Lala inflaba sus mejillas cómicamente. Sin notar que Sasuga-sensei estaba viendo de una manera particular.

¿?: ¿Oye, no crees que es asombrosa la niña nueva Haruna? –Pregunta Risa, una chica de cabello color rubio miel, a Haruna.

A pesar de que le hablaron, Haruna no la escucho, ya que se ella estaba con la atención totalmente puesta hacia cierto chico peli naranja que estaba jugando muy bien futbol.

Risa: ¡Haruna! ¿¡Que te ocurre!? –Le pregunto sorprendiéndola mientras le agarraba sus pechos – ¡Tus pechos están pequeños y lindos como siempre!

¿?: Estas fantaseando mucho últimamente –Dijo Mio, una chica de cabello negro y lentes –Apuesto a que estas enamorada ¿Verdad?

Risa: No me digas, es Sasuga-sensei ¿cierto?-Pregunto mirando burlonamente a Haruna.- Él es muy sensual.

Haruna: ¿Qué? N-No, no es nada de eso –Dijo nerviosa mientras ocultaba sus pechos.

La campana de la escuela sonó, y todas las chicas se reunieron alrededor de Sasuga-sensei.

Sasuga: Bueno, eso es todo por hoy –Le dijo a las chicas y estas rápidamente se amontonaron alrededor de él.

-¡Sasuga-sensei almorcemos juntos!

-No, almorcemos juntos.

-Están equivocadas, ¡el almorzara conmigo!

Sasuga: Jajajaja. ¡Lo siento! Pero tengo asuntos que atender –Dijo a las chicas y su mirada se dirigió a la de una chica peli morada.-Sairenji.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

El almuerzo ya había comenzado y todos comenzaban a comer, disfrutando además la compañía de amigos y compañeros, sin embargo había un tema del que todos estaban hablando.

-Oye, ¿Dónde está Haruna?

-¿Eh? ¿No había vuelto al salón primero?

-Yo vi que ella estaba caminando junto a Sasuga-sensei,

-¿Estarán saliendo?

Todas esas voces llegaron a oídos de Rito que estaba irritado e intrigado al escuchar que ella y Sasuga estaban saliendo.

Rito: (¿Haruna-chan y Sasuga-sensei…? ¿¡Que está pasando!?)-Pensó con grandes celos escuchando como hablaban las chicas.- (Debo averiguarlo. No es hora de relajarme comiendo.)

Lala: ¡Rito, almorcemos juntos!-Grito llena de alegría asustando al chico.- ¡Mikan también me hizo un bento!

Rito: ¡Hey! ¡Cómelo en tu asiento!

Lala: ¿Eh~? Pero quiero comerlo contigo.-Dijo de manera inocente, sin darse cuenta que todo lo que hacía llamaba la atención, en especial la del lado masculino.

Saruyama: Rito…Te envidio tanto.-Dijo con una mirada enojada y baba en la boca.

-Lala… ¿Por qué le gusta ese bastardo?-Dijo alguien ardiendo de celos.

-Pero…Yuuki no está interesado en Lala, ¿Cierto?-Comento otro haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta de algo.

-Eso significa que, tenemos una oportunidad.

Sin poder soportarlo más e intrigado con lo que pasaba con su enamorada, Rito se levantó y salió corriendo.

Lala: Ah, Espera. ¡Rito~!

"Una oportunidad"-Pensaron todos los chicos con los ojos brillantes y moviéndose en menos de un segundo alrededor de Lala.

-¡Lala!

Lala: ¿Eh? ¿He?-Se confundió al ver tantos chicos reunidos a su alrededor.

-¡Olvídate de ese bastardo y ven a comer con nosotros! ¿¡Esta bien!?

-¡Si, olvídate de ese bueno para nada y ven con hombres de verdad!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Rito: *Suspiro* Lala debería preocuparse más por lo que pensarían los demás…-Murmuro mientras caminaba por los pasillos antes de recordar algo.- (¡ARGH…! Pero Haruna-chan… ¡No hay forma de que este con Sasuga-sensei…! Con Sasuga… ¡N-No, realmente debo averiguarlo!)-Se dijo mientras seguía caminando.- (¡Bien! Solo iré a echar un vistazo.)

Tras dar unos pocos pasos más, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, indicando que recibía una llamada de un número desconocido.

¿?: {Hola, Yuuki Rito.}

Rito: ¿Eh? ¿Q-Quién habla?-Pregunto preocupado.

¿?: {Tengo algo que hablar contigo sobre la princesa del planeta Deviluke. ¿Puedo verte inmediatamente…?}

Rito: (Esa voz… ¿¡es la de Sasuga-sensei!? ¿Por qué me llama? ¿Y cómo sabe lo de Lala?)

* * *

-Con Sasuga-

Sasuga: Si no vienes, una de tus compañeras de clase sufrirá las consecuencias. –Dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de una inconsciente Haruna.

* * *

-Con Rito-

Rito: ¿Eh?–Se sorprendió y se asustó un poco, pero cuando dijeron compañera, solo una persona se le vino a la mente.- (Haruna-chan.)

* * *

-Con Lala-

Lala: Rito, ¿A dónde te fuiste? –Se preguntaba mientras varios chicos, en especial Saruyama, lloraban cómicamente porque Lala no les prestaba atención.

* * *

-Con Rito-

Corriendo a toda velocidad, sin importarle si empuja a alguien, iba Rito pasando por los pasillos. En una de sus corridas, casi tira a un profesor de las escaleras.

-¡Oye, no se corre en el pasillo! –Dijo el maestro, sin embargo Rito no lo escuchaba.

Sasuga: {Así es, Sairenji Haruna, una compañera tuya y de Lala. Si no haces caso a lo que te digo algo desagradable le pasara a ella, ¿me has entendido, Yuuki Rito?-Esas fueron las palabras que escucho antes de que el teléfono cortara.

Al principio estaba en estado de shock, pero tenía que ir. Al principio pensó que era buena idea pedir ayuda, pero lo reconsidero y decidió no pedirla ya que podría pasar algo peor y entonces salió corriendo.

Rito: ¡Haruna-chan!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Sasuga estaba en el salón del club con Haruna inconsciente y amarrada a unos cables mientras él la veía.

Sasuga: (Ahora que lo pienso, ella es linda.)–Pensó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

Luego, comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo y saco un aparato para luego presionar un botón, el cual hizo que más cables salieran y se amarraran y pegaran más al cuerpo de la chica, pudiendo ver mejor los atributos que ella tenía.

Sasuga: (Que rica se ve.) –Dijo Sasuga mientras se lamia los labios. Y cuando estaba por poner las manos sobre la chica, Rito abrió la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo al chico.

Rito: Sa-Sasuga –Dijo el chico entrecortadamente ya que había corrido mucho.

Sasuga: Vaya, eres bastante rápido Yuuki Rito, pero no me hubiera molestado si llegabas un poco tarde. –Dijo mientras mostraba a Haruna.

Rito se quedó atónito al ver que unos raros cables gruesos la estaban tocando y apretando algunas partes del cuerpo.

Rito: ¡Desgraciado! –Dijo molesto y acercándose a el – ¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo?

Sin embargo algo totalmente fuera de lo común pasó. El rostro del hermoso Sasuga-sensei se había transformado en el de un horrible monstruo. Rito quedo tan sorprendido que se detuvo en seco y se quedó petrificado.

¿Sasuga?: Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más fshuuuu –Dice el monstruo que era Sasuga. –Si planeas llevártela sin daño alguno fshuuuuu.

El monstruo se seguía transformando y sorprendiendo y asustando a Rito todavía más. Parte de la ropa se le rasgaba, los zapatos se rompieron cuando comenzaron a crecerle más los pies, el cabello se puso de un modo ovalado y sus orejas se hicieron más alargadas y con puntas, el contorno de sus ojos desapareció, su lengua se ha puesto de un color azul y se alargó, sus dientes se hicieron muy puntiagudos y se ha puesto más grande.

¿Sasuga?: Ustedes los terrícolas valoran a los de su propia especie ¿verdad? Ki ji ji –Dijo cuando termino de transformarse.

Rito: (Que cosa tan horrible.)–Pensó en plan asqueado y aterrado. – ¿¡E-Eres un alíen!?

¿Sasuga?: Así es, solo tome la forma de Sasuga, algo así como ustedes dirían mímica. Es mucho trabajo para mí disfrazarme de humano. Mi nombre es Ghi Bree. –Dice el alíen dando su verdadero nombre. –Yuuki Rito, te pido que dejes de cortejar a Lala.

Rito: ¿Qué…?-Se sorprendió al oír eso y por fin entendió.

Era uno de los prometidos que ha venido a la tierra.

Ghi Bree: Seré yo quien se case con ella y se convertirá en el sucesor del actual rey de Deviluke. No será tuya.- Rito miro con rabia al sujeto.- Y si no aceptas el trato, no te devolveré a la chica, aunque eso también estaría bien ki ji.

Ghi Bree empieza a reír mientras Rito miraba con odio puro al sujeto.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

-Cielos, ¿me pregunto a donde habrá ido Rito? –Dijo mientras estaba en el techo más alto de la escuela mirando a ver si encontraba a su prometido.

Peke: Lala-sama dejémoslo solo. No puedo entender el cerebro de este ser por no enamorarse de usted.

Lala: Nos conocimos no hace mucho. Creo que necesito que nos conozcamos más el uno al otro.

Peke: ¿Eh?-El robot se sorprendió bastante por lo que dijo su ama.

Lala: Si llegamos a conocernos más, apuesto que resultara mejor para ambos.

Peke: Ya…veo.-Murmuro al ver que lo que dijo tenía sentido.

Lala: De cualquier manera, necesito encontrar a Rito.

Lala tomo determinación y tomo su D-Dial y marco unos botones y de repente salió un perrito robot.

Lala: Bien, Kun Kun Trace Kun –Dice Lala feliz de que apareció el perro. –Busca a la persona con este aroma –Dice mientras le muestra un bóxer.

Peke: Eso es…

Lala: La ropa interior de Rito.

Peke: ¡Lala-sama, ¿Cómo puede guardar algo tan sucio?!–Exclamo asqueado e impactado por ese hecho mientras el perro olfatea el aroma de la ropa interior de Rito y enseguida salió corriendo.

Lala: ¡Bien!, ¡ya encontró algo! –Dice Lala feliz mientras perseguía al perro.

Peke: Ahora que recuerdo, cuando Zastin huía del palacio usted usaba eso para encontrarlo siempre.

Lala: ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

Peke: Él siempre era el conejillo de indias de sus travesuras…quiero decir, sus inventos, Lala-sama.

Lala: Ah, vaya, ahora que lo dices, ya me acuerdo.

Kun Kun Trace Kun llego a una puerta y se metió.

Lala: Rito~, ¿estás aquí~? –Dijo mientras abría la puerta y ve que en lugar de Rito… estaban chicas de otro curso cambiándose de ropa y Kun Kun Trace Kun se dirigió a una y empezó a sacarle las pantis.

-¡KYA!

Lala: ¡Oye, ponte serio y búscalo!

-Perdón guaf. –Dijo Kun Kun Trace Kun al escuchar su ama molesta mientras volvía a moverse.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Ghi Bree: ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora, Yuuki Rito? No tengo mucha paciencia.-Pregunto mientras el chico se encontraba en un paradigma.

Rito: (Su meta solo es casarse con Lala, ¿No es así? Tan solo quiere que me retire…)-En eso se imaginó echando a Lala de su casa, pero si lo hacía, entonces su padre estaría furioso con él y destruiría todo el planeta como prometió.- (¡ESO ES O QUE PASARÁ!)

Al ver que rito no podía decidir, Ghi Bree impaciente presiona un botón que estaba en sus manos y los cables que tenían amarrada a Haruna le desgarran la camisa, revelando así un sostén color rosa claro y sonrojando a Rito atómicamente.

Ghi Bree: Ki ji ji, esta vez voy más serio –Dijo mientras sostenía al botón. –Ahora, dilo. ¡Di que dejaras de cotejar a Lala!

Rito: T-Tu… ¿Tanto quieres casarte con Lala…?-Pregunto con la cabeza abajo y el alíen se confundió un poco.- Usando a una chica inocente como rehén…y haciéndola experimentar algo tan horrible… ¿Crees que así Lala se enamorara de ti?

Ghi Bree: Ke hee. Lala y yo nos casaremos.-Dijo con confianza en su voz.- ¿No estas malinterpretando algo? Ya lo he decidido.-Dijo mientras la figura de Lala aparecía por su mente.- La personalidad de Lala ciertamente es como la de una niña, pero realmente es mi figura humanoide favorita. Además, si me caso con ella. La Galaxia entera, gobernado por el rey Deviluke, será mía. ¿Cómo puedo dejar pasar tal oportunidad? Además, siempre podré entrenarla para que desarrolle una personalidad que me guste.

Rito: Tanto Lala como Haruna…son herramientas para ti…-Dijo tras escuchar todo mientras sus ojos eran tapados por sus flequillos.

Ghi Bree: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Si lo dices así, suena como si yo fuera el chico malo!

Rito: ¡ES PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES!-Grito a todo pulmón asustando al alíen, quien no se esperó eso.

Ghi Bree: (¿Q-Que esta…?)

¿?: ¡RITO!-Se escuchó una voz alegre llamar al peli naranja.

Lala había llegado a donde estaba Rito y lo abrazo por detrás. El chico se sonrojo de nuevo, ya que podía sentir los pechos de la chica, pero deshizo la idea cuando se dio cuenta una vez más en la situación en la que estaban.

Lala: ¿Porque te estabas escondiendo aquí? –Pregunto mientras presionaba más a Rito haciendo que se asfixie un poco.

Ghi Bree: Lala.

Lala: ¿Eh? ¿¡Ghi Bree!? ¿Por qué estas a…? –Estaba a punto de terminar su pregunta pero ve a Haruna y se sorprende. –Haruna, ¿Qué le hiciste Ghi Bree?

Ghi Bree: Lala… ¡eres mía! –Dice mientras admira la belleza de Lala.

Lala se pone un dedo en el ojo y saca la lengua.

Lala: Ya te he dicho muchas veces que te odio. ¡Así que deja ir a Haruna de inmediato!, ¡es una de mis mejores amigas!

Rito estaba de acuerdo con Lala, sin embargo lo que paso a continuación los dejo en shock a los 2.

Ghi Bree: ¡Cállate Lala!- Grito y acto seguido… su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar.

Rito: ¿Q-Que pasa? –Pregunta viendo como el alíen villano comenzaba a crecer.

Ghi Bree: ¡Si tú me rechazas Lala, todos sentirán lo que es el infierno, al conocer la verdadera forma de Ghi Bree-sama! –Dice este mientras se transforma nuevamente, pero en una forma mucho más aterradora.

Ahora Ghi Bree era mucho más alto y musculoso, y por sus hombros, codos, rodillas y espalda le han salido cuernos.

Rito: (Esta… ¿¡Esta es su verdadera forma!?) –Pensaba totalmente sorprendido y sudando al verlo. – (¡S-Se ve muy fuerte!)

Sin embargo, en ese momento Saruyama empezó a recordar un tema que Zastin le ha hablado.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Después de que Rito escuchara por parte del Rey de Deviluke y Zastin las instrucciones para cuidar y proteger a Lala. Rito se encontraba en una verdadera preocupación. Sin embargo Zastin le dijo algo que le bajo un poco los nervios._

_Zastin: No te preocupes, Rito-dono. Incluso si se trata de un candidato a prometido de Lala-sama no significa que sea un buen luchador. –Decía mirando al chico. –Habilidades superiores de pelea no son un requisito para ser su esposo._

_Y acto seguido, se marchó._

* * *

-Fin del Flashback-

Rito: (Zastin… ¡eres un gran mentiroso!)–Pensó enojado al ver que Ghi Bree parece ser lo opuesto a lo que le dijo Zastin.

Ghi Bree: Lala, esta es la última vez que te lo pido de buenas maneras –Dijo Ghi Bree con una voz lo cual a la princesa no le gustaba –Cásate conmigo, o si no, todos experimentaran el infierno en carne propia.

Peke: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Estas amenazando a Lala-sama!?–Grito muy enojado.

Ghi Bree: Ki ji ji ji, es más fácil así.-Dijo riendo antes de poner una mano alrededor de Haruna.- Te lo advierto, ni siquiera intentes hacer algo estúpido con tus "gloriosos" inventos. Si llego a verte usándolos, entonces esta mujer a la que llamas "amiga" va a…

Lala: ¡Haruna! –Exclama en voz alta, interrumpiendo a Ghi Bree -¿¡Por qué haces esto Ghi bre!? ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Es por esa razón que…!

Rito: Aleja tus manos de ella.

Lala: ¿Rito?-Dijo confundida al ver como el chico puso una mano para detenerla, como diciendo que no se meta. En eso pone una mirada muy fuerte que sorprende a Ghi Bree.

Rito: Lala, mantente alejada de esta pelea. Yo seré, ¡Quien haga pedazos a ese sujeto!

Ghi Bree: O-Oye, oye, ¿Realmente pelearas conmigo?-Pregunto mirando al chico, quien no se veía asustado.- Te lo advierto… ¡Ahora poseo 100 veces más fuerza que cualquier terrícola! ¿¡Estás seguro de querer pelear conmigo!?-Grito con confianza, pero se veían de cerca, el sujeto estaba sudando.- (¿¡P-Porque no me tienes miedo!?)

Rito: Si ese es el caso…-Fue hablando mientras activaba al Omnitrix.- Entonces debo ser aún más fuerte que tú.

En eso, Rito golpeo el dial, donde se envolvió en una luz verde que sego a ambos presentes. Cuando se redujo, se vio que en el lugar donde estaba Rito ahora había una especie de dinosaurio marrón de 3 metros de alto, que usaba unos pantaloncillos negros con una línea blanca alrededor de la cintura, y una banda que cruzaba diagonalmente su pecho, donde en el medio de esa banda a la altura de su pecho se encontraba el dial del Omnitrix.

Rito: **¡****HUMUNGOSAURIO!**-Rugió flexionando sus bíceps.

Lala: ¡Wau! ¡Una nueva forma!-Grito de gran emoción al ver al enorme dinosaurio alienígena, quien apenas cabía dentro del salón. Por suerte, había suficiente espacio para él y el resto de los presentes.

Ghi Bree quedo boqui abierto ante lo que vio, pues el chico terrícola con aspecto nada sorprendente se transformó de repente en un enorme dinosaurio de 3 metros. Al verlo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

Ghi Bree: ¿Qué…Que eres?-Pregunto tratando de sonar valiente, y el dinosaurio lo miro con una cara furiosa.

Rito (Humungosaurio): **Tu peor pesadilla.**-Dijo con voz seria antes de levantar los brazos.-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**–Rugió y se prepara para darle un ataque, pero…

Ghi Bree: ¡KYAAA, NO POR FAVOR, DISCULPAME!- El alíen grito totalmente aterrado acuclillándose y juntando las manos en posición de piedad. Algo que sorprende a todos.

…

…

…

Rito (Humungosaurio): **¿Qué… acabas de decir?**–Pregunto entre confusión y molestia.

Ghi Bree: ¿Eh?–Gimió confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer– (¡Que cagada!)

Ghi Bree se incorpora y saca el pecho y pone sus brazos en sus caderas. **(NT: A lo Mister Satan)**

Ghi Bree: Ki ji ji, dije que no te iba a perdonar incluso si te disculpas. –Dice este como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Rito, sin embargo lo miraba con una cara molesta. En eso, acerco una de sus manos al alienígena y…

***PAM***-Le dio un golpe con un dedo al estilo golpecito de frente.

Ghi Bree salió volando hacia atrás hasta chocar contra una pared.

Lala: ¡Wau, que fuerte!-Exclamo al ver que mando a volar a su chantajista con un simple movimiento simple.

Luego vieron, desde donde estaban, como nuevamente el cuerpo de Ghi Bree estaba cambiando nuevamente.

Toda su altura y su fuerza empezó a desaparecer y sus cuernos también. Y después de unos segundos ya no estaba aquel aterrador alíen sino un pequeño alíen del tamaño de un juguete de peluche, y sus grandes y afilados dientes eran ahora dos dientes de conejo. En caso de que nadie supiera que es un alíen, todos pensarían que se trata de un pequeño reptil.

Rito (Humungosaurio): **Que…¿Qué es eso?**–Pregunto mientras él y a Lala se estaba acercando.

Lala: ¿¡Esa es la verdadera forma de Ghi Bree!? –Pregunta mirando al pequeñito alíen sorprendida.

Peke: Entonces se trataba de un Balkiano. –Dijo Peke, haciendo que Lala y Rito le prestaran la atención. –A pesar de tener una excelente habilidad para la mímica, sus cuerpos son frágiles. No es como Rito-dono, quien cambia y obtiene poderes. Los Balkianos pueden adoptar la forma que quieran, pero son extremadamente débiles.

Lala: Oh, ya veo.-Dijo en comprensión casi sin importancia de lo que le hizo el sujeto. Por otra parte, nuestro héroe…

Rito (Humungosaurio): **¡Era solo un fanfarrón!**–Grito enojado mientras se tomaba la cabeza**-¡Termine transformándome por nada!**

El dinosaurio alienígeno estaba extremadamente enojado, pues uso el poder del reloj, el cual debe ahorrarlo para casos importantes, en un charlatán que quería casarse con Lala solo por poder y lujuria.

Peke: ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él, Lala-sama?-Pregunto y la chica se puso a pensar.

Ghi Bree, que retomo el conocimiento, comenzó a gatear para irse viendo como ambos estaban distraídos, pero…

Rito (Humungosaurio): **¿¡A donde crees que vas!?**\- El gran dinosaurio se dio cuenta y lo atrapo.

Ghi Bree: ¡Maldición!-Grito mientras era atrapado por una mano del chico transformado y acercado al rostro de este.- Jajaja…Hola.

Rito (Humungosaurio): **Hola.**-Respondió mirando al pequeño.- **Dime, ¿Realmente sabes lo que has hecho?**-Pregunto con furia calmada en su voz, viendo que trataba de contener su enojo.

Ghi Bree trago saliva al darse cuenta en lo que se metió.

Rito (Humungosaurio): **Has suplantado a un buen hombre, has secuestrado a Haruna, que es una chica inocente… y has amenazado a Lala para obtener el poder de su planeta. Has cruzado demasiadas líneas.**

Lala: ¡Sí! ¡Has hecho muchas cosas malas, Ghi Bree!-Exclamo mirando al sujeto.- ¡Tú me caes demasiado mal! ¡Me quieres a pesar de que ya tienes esposa!

Rito (Humungosaurio): **Si, como dijo. Tú ya tienes… ¿¡QUE!?**-Grito girándose a la chica sin soltar al sujeto.- **¿¡Como que ya tiene esposa!?**

Peke: Ghi Bree al principio se presentó como un hombre guapo y elegante, ya que sabe transformar su cuerpo. Pero Lala-sama decidió investigar acerca de él y descubrió que tenía tres esposas y como unos nueve hijos.-Explico y el dinosaurio se giró al pequeño alíen con una cara aún más furiosa mientras rechinaban los dientes, cosa que puso a sudar a balas al amenazado.

Rito (Humungosaurio): **A pesar de ya estar casado, a pesar de que son tres mujeres, a pesar de que ya tienes hijos. ¿¡Aun vas y tratas de obtener más mujeres solo por tu lujuria!?**

Ghi Bree: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

Rito (Humungosaurio): **¿Ah, sí? Pues hazlo.**\- Ghi Bree comenzó a mover su boca, pero se detuvo mientras se ponía a pensar.- **¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.**

Ghi Bree: P-Pues~…

Rito (Humungosaurio): **No tienes ninguna excusa, ¿Verdad?**-Ghi Bree no pudo sacar palabras, pues sintió que ninguna de sus escosas servirían con él.- **Eso pensé. Por lo que si ese es el caso…**

De repente, Humungosaurio coloco al pequeño en el suelo aun con una mano sobre él, impidiendo que se mueva. También acerco su rostro, haciendo que el pequeño alíen se pusiera aún más aterrado.

Rito (Humungosaurio): **Escucha con atención.**-Dijo mientras hablaba con voz amenazante.- **Desde hoy en adelante, jamás volverás a engañar a otras personas y te quedaras con tus esposas e hijos. Serás fieles a ellas y no volverás a tocar a ninguna chica, mucho menos Lala o Haruna, porque nadie, ¡Y digo NADIE! Le puede hacerles algo sin recibir un fuerte castigo de mi parte. Ni siquiera te quiero ver en mi planeta. Por lo que si llego a descubrir que engañaste a otra chica o haz amenazado, en especial a quienes quiero, entonces…**

Ghi Bree: *Tragar saliva* ¿Entonces…?

Rito (Humungosaurio): **Pues…**-En eso agarro un casillero de metal con su mano libre y la mostro al alienígena. En eso la apretó y empezó a estrujar el casillero hasta que se convirtió en una perfecta bola metálica.- **Eso.**

Ghi Bree su puso demasiado pálido mientras temblaba al ver tal acto de fuerza abrumadora, la cual no duda que no fue todo lo que podía dar. Luego, el dinosaurio aplasto con su pie la bola metálica rompiendo el piso y dejando el objeto como tortilla, donde asusto más al alíen.

Peke, quien vio eso, comenzó a temblar un poco.

Peke: (Nota mental, no hacer enojar a Rito-dono hasta ese punto…jamás.)-Pensó con terror al ver lo que el chico era capaz cuando se enoja.

Por otra parte, Lala estaba sonrojada. Ella tradujo la forma de actuar del chico como furia por que el pequeño impostor trato de chantajearla y aparte lastimo a una amiga. Eso la hizo pensar que el chico realmente se preocupa por ella hasta esos extremos.

Rito (Humungosaurio): **Así que ya lo sabes. Si vuelves a tus actos de engaños o si vuelves por esos lugares con tales ideas de nuevo…Yo mismo te voy a casar hasta atraparte y convertirte en puré. ¿Fui claro?**

Ghi Bree: S-S-Si…-Susurro con miedo

Rito (Humungosaurio): **Dije… ¿¡FUI CLARO!?**

Ghi Bree: ¡SI!

Rito (Humungosaurio): **¡Entonces vete y jamás vuelvas!**-Ordeno antes de tomar al pequeño y lanzarlo hacia la puerta, donde Ghi Bree choco y quedo en el suelo antes de poder levantarse y correr en pánico.- **Cielos, que sujeto.**

Peke: Y que lo digas, Rito-dono. Pensar que alguien tan débil y patético pensó ser digno de la mano de Lala-sama. No dudo porque uso artimañas tan despreciables.

Lala: Es por eso que lo deportare con la policía galáctica para que jamás pueda volver a la tierra.-Dijo sacando la legua hacia donde se fue el alienígena.

Rito (Humungosaurio): **Aunque dudo que quiera regresar.**-Dijo tras recordar como actuó, pues fue muy violente y con su apariencia actual no duda que le dio algún trauma o pesadilla futura al pequeño.- **Bueno, en todo caso, ahora que se fue, debemos ayudar a Sairen…¡JI!**-El dinosaurio se sonrojo al ver a Haruna, quien tenía su ropa roto, en especial su pollera de gimnasia y sostén, dejándola ver de una forma muy sugestiva.- **¡Por favor, Lala, libérala y ayúdala!**

Lala: ¡Ok!-Asintió mientras iba a donde estaba la chica y el dinosaurio se daba la vuelta, tapándose la cara con las caras mientras tenía un gran rubor en el rostro.

Peke: Lala-sama esos tentáculos se ve peligrosos –Dijo algo preocupado mirando lo que sujetaba a la chica.

Lala: Ahora que lo mencionas, es una biomaquina horrenda, me voy a deshacer de ella luego. –Dijo para luego mirar al dinosaurio. –Voy a quitarle esto, así que ¿puedes sostener el cuerpo de Haruna por un minuto?

Al escuchar la pregunta Rito se sonroja.

Rito (Humungosaurio): **(¿Sostener su cuerpo…? ¿¡Sostener el cuerpo de Haruna-chan en estas condiciones!?) **–Pensó alocadamente nervioso.- ¡**No, apenas puedo mantenerme en pie al verla así!**

Lala: Pero debemos liberarla –Tras decir eso, Rito va a ayudar.

Para su gran suerte, como es ahora un dinosaurio de 3 metros, solo tuvo que sujetarla con una mano, donde esta era tan grande que le permitió tapar la vista. A parte de eso, con la piel que tiene actualmente, apenas sintió el cuerpo de Haruna, logrando evitar sentir su suave y mullido…

Rito (Humungosaurio): **(¡No! ¡No pienses en eso!)**-Se reprimió mientras tenia cuidado en sujetar a la chica.- **(No pienses en nada… No pienses en nada… No pienses en nada.)** –Se decía en su mente una y otra vez mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Haruna – **(¡No!, no puedo.) Po… ¿Podrías encargarte de ella sola?**–Dijo mientras botado humo de las orejas.

Lala: ¡No te preocupes, ya termine! –Dice Lala con su feliz voz cantarina –Peke, ¿puedes arreglar su ropa?

Peke: ¡Déjemelo a mí! –Dice Peke determinado. –Si recurro a mi sistema, es muy fácil arreglar este tipo de tejido.

Lala: ¿En serio? ¡Genial!-Exclamo con alegría antes de ver a su prometido.- ¡Todo estará bien ahora, Rito!

Rito (Humungosaurio): **B-Bien, entonces, ¿crees que puedes llevarla a la enfermería por mí? Solo dile a la enfermera que la encontraste colapsada por anemia o algo así.**

Lala: Está bien... ¿pero no vienes? Fuiste tú quien la salvó después de todo.

Rito (Humungosaurio): **No puedo, sigo transformado.**-Dijo señalando como estaba.-** Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que termine el tiempo de la transformación antes de volver al salón. A parte de que sería raro que fuéramos todos**.-Dijo dándole la espalda a la chica mientras se sentaba en el piso.- **Además, no hice nada especial. Cualquiera que tuviera estos poderes hubiera hecho lo que yo hice.**

A pesar de decir eso, la verdad de la verdad era porque no podía verle la cara a Haruna ahora tras verla en las pintas de hace poco. Estando o no transformado, haría lo mismo para evitar mirarla si era posible.

Con eso, Rito, como Humungosaurio, le hizo el gesto a Lala de que se fuera, quien solo asintió tomando a Haruna para llevarse a la enfermería. Cuando cerró la puerta, ella se detuvo y se giró a la puerta recordando lo que dijo el chico.

_Rito (Humungosaurio): __**Mucho menos Lala o Haruna, porque nadie, ¡Y digo NADIE! Le puede hacerles algo sin recibir un fuerte castigo de mi parte. **_-Luego recordó otra cosa que dijo luego.-_**Además, no hice nada especial. Cualquiera que tuviera estos poderes hubiera hecho lo que yo hice.**_

Lala: Eso no es cierto. Pienso que eres una persona increíble e hiciste algo que nadie más podría hacer, con o sin esos poderes.-Ella pudo sentir que el chico hablo con sinceridad en cada parte, y le sorprendió ver que alguien como él exista.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Abriendo sus ojos poco a poco hasta ya poder ver todo el entorno, ella vio una chica de cabello color rosa que la miraba con una sonrisa.

Lala: ¿Ya despertaste Haruna? –Pregunta mirando a la chica.

Haruna: ¿Lala-san? –Pregunto comenzando a ver mejor el lugar y se da cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela – ¿Por qué estoy en la enfer…?

Lala: Haruna, te desmayaste cerca del salón del club de tenis. –Dijo Lala interrumpiendo a Haruna. –Dijeron que era anemia.

Haruna: ¿Anemia? –Pregunta ella incorporándose en la cama para ya no estar acostada.

Lala: De todas formas… ¡Estoy feliz de que estés bien! –Dice Lala dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Haruna: La… ¿Lala-san? –Ella quedo sorprendida, ya que no esperaba que la abrazaran, pero luego su mente formulo una pregunta que ella quería saber. –E-Etto, Lala-san ¿Tú fuiste quien me encontró?

Lala: ¿Eh? No, quien te salvo fue Rito –Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Haruna abriera los ojos de la sorpresa.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Rito: Por fin vuelvo a la normalidad.-Dijo con un suspiro caminando por el pasillo de la escuela con su verdadero aspecto.

El tiempo del Omnitrix por fin se agotó y pudo volver a la normalidad justo a tiempo antes de que alguien del club regresara. No duda que abra gritos y pánico por como termino el salón luego de lo que hizo.

Rito: (Sin embargo, tuve suerte. Si ese extraterrestre no era un impostor mentiroso, entonces Haruna-chan podría haber sido gravemente herida o algo peor.)- En eso levanta la muñeca y mira su reloj.- (Realmente debo aprender a usar el Omnitrix. Esto no es un juego. Si aparece alguien fuerte, debo estar listo para enfrentarlo y proteger a todos.)

Con es, una nueva resolución nació en el chico. Ahora es más consciente de lo que son capaces los prometidos de Lala y del riesgo de las vidas de sus amigos y seres queridos.

Y para poder proteger a todos…debe volverse fuerte.

* * *

**Decidí darle ojos verdes a Rito para que tenga más sentido por el color que tiene el Omnitrix. Esto se debe a la influencia del reloj y parte de los rasgos del ADN de Ben que queda en el reloj, lo cual lo afecta un poco dado que ambos son humanos.**

**También lo voy a hacer más valiente y que no haga accidentes pervertidos, no muchos, para darle más seriedad al personaje y que no sea tan princeso.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	3. Los días ¿Normales?

**Capítulo 3: Los días ¿"Normales"?**

* * *

Era viernes en la noche y en la casa Yuuki, Rito, Lala y Mikan estaban comiendo la cena junto a Zastin, el cual apareció ya que necesitaba hablar algunas cosas con ellos (pero al ver la comida quiso tragar un poco también), y cuando terminaron de comer, todos se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

Zastin: Lala-sama, hoy pudimos comprobar que una nave espacial no identificada se dirigió a este planeta. –Dijo con su semblante serio. –Se trataba del candidato a prometido, Ghi Bree.

Rito: ¡Espera! –Grito sorprendido y a la vez irritado. –Si sabias que uno de ellos se acercaba ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

Zastin: Porque usted es el prometido de Lala-sama y es su deber protegerla. –Contesto mirando a Rito, sin embargo, su semblante serio cambio a una de preocupación y furia. –Espera, ¿¡no me digas que permitiste que él le hiciera algo a Lala-sama!?

Lala: ¡Nada de eso, Zastin! –Exclama con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. –No me hizo nada malo, sin embargo, si me amenazo a mí y a una de mis amigas.

Mikan: ¿Y qué paso después? –Pregunto con cierto interés en el tema.

Lala: ¡Rito se transformó en una forma muy grande y acabo con él en cuestión de segundos!

Zastin/Mikan: ¿Forma grande?-Preguntaron ambos para cambiar su mirada al joven peli naranjo, quien suspiro.

Rito: Es otra de las transformaciones que tengo. Se llama Humungosaurio y básicamente soy como un dinosaurio humanoide de 3 metros de alto.-Contesto activando el Omnitrix, donde mostro el holograma de la forma que explico.

Zastin: Ya veo.-Murmuro con interés mirando el holograma, viendo que la forma era robusta y musculosa. No duda que su poder es una fuerza descomunal.- Por cierto, me lo he estado preguntando una cosa, y es que: ¿Cuántas formas tienes, Rito-dono?

Mikan: Yo también soy curiosa sobre eso. ¿Cuántas transformaciones tienes, Rito?-A ella le intrigaba mucho las poderes que podía tener su hermano. Tal vez algunas sean útiles en la casa.

Rito: Pues según revise, tengo 10 transformaciones. Pero hasta ahora, solo he usado 5 de ellas y no sé qué hace el resto.

Zastin: O sea que solo sabes que hace la mitad de tus transformaciones ¿Verdad?

Rito: No del todo.-Contesto antes de explicar.- Aunque ya me he transformado en 5 de los aliens que puedo usar, no sé si tengan otra habilidad oculta. Por ejemplo, cuando use a Piedra, no sabía que él podía lanzar rayos laser multicolores hasta que lo hice por accidente.

Mikan: ¿Así que tus formas pueden tener alguna otra habilidad que desconozcas?-Rito asintió a la pregunta.

Zastin: Entiendo. –El guarde espaldas de Lala se sorprende del tema y decide levantarse. –Ghi Bree ha sido el primero, pero no el último de los candidatos que aparecerá. Te sugiero que aprendas a usar tus diversas formas para estar preparado para las batallas que vendrá, Yuuki Rito.

Rito traga fuerte al ver la mirada que Zastin le puso y se siente preocupado, pues el hombre habla en serio. Él se retira haciéndole una reverencia a Lala y a Mikan, ya que ella le dio un poco más de comida para más tarde, y se va.

Rito: Que sujeto…-Suspiro de alivio cuando Zastin se fue, porque ahora podía sentirse un poco más relajado sin tenerlo cerca.- Entiendo que debo proteger a Lala y todo, pero no es tan fácil decirlo.

Mikan: Pero con 10 poderosos aliens en los que puedas transformarte, no creo que la tarea pueda ser tan difícil.

Rito: Si, pero aún no sé cómo manejarlos.-Replico mirando a su hermana.- Tengo que entrenar para poder aprender a usarlos, pero el problema es que no puedo hacerlo en cualquier parte.

Mikan: ¿Por qué no?

Rita: ¿Qué crees que pasaría si alguien llega a ver a un dinosaurio practicando golpes que pueden destruir una casa en medio de un parque? ¿O qué pensaría alguien si ve rastros de fuego o acido en alguna parte?

Mikan: Ah, ya veo.-Ella asintió viendo el problema de su hermano. Ciertamente no pude practicar si no está en un lugar desolado y que nadie vaya pasando, o si no la policía o el gobierno trataran de atraparlo.

Lala: ¡En ese caso, déjame que yo te construya un lugar!

Rito: ¿Construirme un lugar?-Parpadeo mirando a la peli rosada.

Lala: ¡Sip! Para mí, es fácil crear un sitio así. Puedo usar tecnología de distorsión dimensional para crear una dimensión de bolsillo amplia y resistente para que puedas usar tus transformaciones.

Rito: ¿Estas segura que puedes hacer algo así…y no enloquezca?-El chico aprendió que los inventos de esta princesa pueden ser muy alocados e incontrolables.

Peke: No se preocupe, Rito-dono.-Hablo el robot vestuario desde el la cabeza de su ama como un broche.- Lala-sama ya ha inventado dimensiones de bolsillo antes, por lo que será seguro tener uno de parte de ella para sus propósitos.

Mikan: Bueno, eso nos soluciona tu problema.-Dijo con una sonrisa y su hermano asintió. Al menos ahora sabía que un invento de Lala le sería útil.

Lala: Por cierto, Rito.-El chico se giró a ella.- Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra promesa.

Rito: ¡PGK!-El chico se atraganto ante eso y Mikan puso una mirada juguetona.

Mikan: ¿Eh~? ¿Ustedes hicieron una promesa?

Lala: ¡Así es!-Asintió mientras se paraba.- ¡Rito me prometió que me llevaría a la visitar esta ciudad!

Mikan: Ya veo.-Sonrió aún más para mirar a su hermano.- Bien hecho.

Rito solo dio un largo suspiro mientras recostaba su cabeza en la mesa. ¿Por qué nunca podía tener un día tranquilo? ¿Pero qué más da? Una promesa es una promesa, y él debe cumplirla.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Lala: ¡Uwah ~! ¿Así es como se ven las ciudades de la Tierra? –Dijo con una sonrisa emocionada. –Hay tantas cosas alrededor ¡que interesante!

Rito: Oí, Lala. Cuidado con lo que dices.

El trío de Rito, Lala y Mikan, caminaron por el distrito comercial de la ciudad de Sainan.

Era sábado y como el joven y único barón en este grupo le había prometido, le mostrarle a Lala la ciudad para que la conociera. Mikan decidió acompañar a los dos para ayudar a Rito en caso de que la peli rosada se metiera en problemas. Algo que él agradeció.

Los tres iban tranquilos por las calles, pero la gente empezó a mirarlos.

-Ohh ¿y ese traje?

-¿Es una cosplay?

-¡Como se verá sin ese traje!

Lala andaba vestida con el modo de disfraz de Peke, y al ver que llamaban demasiado la atención, Rito la llevo tanto a ella como a Mikan por un callejón. Cuando llegaron, el chico de inmediato vio a la alienígena.

Rito: Antes de hacer algo, ¿puedes hacer algo con tu atuendo primero?

Lala: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Rito: Estas llamando demasiado la atención de las otras personas. Si queremos tener un día normal de paseo, tendrás que llevar un traje mas tipo terrícola ¿Ok?

Mikan: Rito, tiene un punto.-Dijo asintiendo a la conclusión de su hermano.- Lo que llevas no es normal para nosotros los terrícolas. Destacas demasiado en eso. Si realmente quieres hacer turismo aquí en la Tierra, entonces tendrás que mezclarte.

Lala: Bueno, si no hay de otra. –Asintió tras escuchar a los hermanos.

Lala: Peke –Hablo mirando al robot que estaba siendo el sombrero del traje de la chica -Tu puedes transformarte en cualquier tipo de ropa ¿cierto?

Peke: Así es, Rito-dono.

Rito: Bueno, prueba a mirar a alguien que tenga un tipo de ropa más decente ¿vale?

Lala: Bien entonces.- Ella respondió mientras miraba la multitud de personas con Peke y este escanea la ropa de unas cuantas personas.- ¿Qué tal ese? ¿Peke?"

Pele: De inmediato Lala-sama. ¡Form Change!

El atuendo de Lala brilla y cambia a un traje con corbata y una chaqueta beige junto a unos anteojos: un típico traje de abogado.

Lala: ¿Qué tal me veo?

Rito: Ese es el atuendo de un chico.-Declaro en blanco mirando a la chica.- Prueba con otro.

Haciendo lo que le pidieron, el atuendo de Lala cambió una vez más. Esta vez, la niña ahora vestía el uniforme de una mujer policía.

Rito: ¡Hacerse pasar por un oficial es un crimen! ¡Siguiente!

El atuendo de Lala vuelva a cambiar y entonces, Peke cambió a un traje de...

Rito: ¿¡Conejita!?-Grito con la cara muy roja al ver el atuendo.- ¡Espera! ¿¡Dónde diablos viste a alguien usando eso!?

Mikan: Lala-san realmente tiene una buena figura. Completa ese atuendo como si estuviera hecho para ella, ¿no estás de acuerdo con eso, Rito?- Ella sonrió maliciosamente a su hermano mayor.

Rito: ¡Ack!- Él se estremeció brevemente ante su pregunta. Aceptó mentalmente las palabras de su hermana, Lala tenía un cuerpo muy atractivo.- N-No importa... ¡el próximo!

Lala: ¿Qué tal esto entonces ~?-Pregunto con un disfraz de barney el dinosaurio.

Rito: No.

Siguiente disfraz: una cavernícola.

Rito/Mikan: No. –Dijeron los dos hermanos.

Siguientes disfraz: Son Goku.

Rito: ¿¡Goku!?-Grito impactado al ver ese cosplay.

Mikan: No.-Esta vez ella fue quien negó.

Siguiente disfraz…

Rito: Ya me estoy hartando de esto. –Dijo enojado y con cansancio. –Si el siguiente no es bueno, entonces…

Lala: ¿Qué tal este? –Pregunta esta vez con un atuendo distinto.

Esta vez el disfraz que ella tenía era un vestido blanco por debajo y uno más pequeño de color celeste encima.

Mikan aplaudió con aprobación. Lala ahora parecía tan normal como cualquier niña de su edad en los estándares humanos.

Rito, por otro lado, se sorprendió por lo linda que estaba Lala, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lala: ¿Qué te parece Rito?-Preguntó sonriéndole al muchacho.

Rito: Supongo que eso funciona...- Evitó mirarla a los ojos mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Lala: Muy bien, ¡Entonces vamos ~!

Ante eso, Lala comenzó a arrastrar a Rito con ella por toda la ciudad. Mikan hizo lo mismo, reflexionando sobre si debía irse o quedarse en casa para dejar que los dos tortolitos tuvieran el día para ellos solos.

El día continuó casi como cualquier otro día en que un grupo de niños salía a divertirse el uno con el otro. Lala disfrutó muchísimo de la vista que los hermanos le habían presentado.

Lala: ¿Qué es esta máquina?- Ella se detuvo en seco y los dos miraron para ver qué llamaba su atención.

Mikan: Eso es un juego de grúas.-Contesto acercándose a Lala.-Pones monedas en la máquina aquí, luego usas el palo para controlar la grúa para obtener uno de los peluches que están ahí adentro.

Lala: ¡Eso se ve muy lindo ~!- Ella señaló a un conejo de peluche que Frankenstein sintió con su apariencia.

Mikan: Sin embargo, parece bastante grande, es posible que no lo consigas en el primer intento.

Rito: Déjamelo a mí, yo lo sacare.- Dijo con confianza mientras se acercaba a la máquina.

Un momento después, el conejo de cosas ahora se sostenía firmemente en los brazos de Lala, la pinza con la sonrisa más amplia que había tenido hasta la fecha.

Lala: ¡OOOOOH! ¡Rito es asombroso!-Exclamo alegre mientras sostenía al conejo frankestain y el chico alzo el pecho orgulloso.

Mikan: Normalmente eres buena para cosas inútiles.-Comento secamente al ver lo que hizo su hermano, quien chasqueo un poco la lengua antes de notar algo.

Rito: (¡Rayos, ¿Qué hice?! Sin querer me estoy divirtiendo con ella.)-Pensó con algo de miedo al ver que se estaba llevando muy bien con Lala, ¡Y debía tratar de que no fuera así por sus sentimientos hacia Haruna!

Lala: ¡Gracias Rito!-Dijo mientras abrazaba al conejo.- ¡Este será mi tesoro ~!

Al ver esto, Rito se sonrojo un poco y se rasco la mejilla.

Rito: (Supongo que cosas como esta… no son malas de vez en cuando.)

A pesar de preocuparse por el compromiso, él también podría hacer que Lala se sienta cómoda y feliz aquí en la Tierra, a menos que quiera que el padre de ella se enoje con él y destruya el planeta en un ataque de ira.

Aunque estaba preocupado de que las personas que conocía pudieran verlos y malinterpretar la situación como una cita entre los dos, la presencia de Mikan aquí cambiaría eso un poco para que los tres se divirtieran entre ellos.

Rito: (Aun así... me preocupa lo que sucedería si Haruna nos viera hoy. ¿Qué pensaría ella?)-La sola idea que ella crea que son pareja lo destrozaría por completo.

Luego de eso, los tres continuaron su recorrido, donde vieron unas máscaras, las chicas bailaron mientras escuchaban una banda callejera tocar y comieron unas crepas.

Rito: Mikan, ¿Qué es eso y de donde los sacaste?-Pregunto al ver que su hermana tenía algo en la mano.

Mikan: Los conseguí gratis cuando compre algo de ropa.-Dijo mostrando que tenía 4 papeleas en su mano.- Son cuatro tickets con descuentos para el acuario.

Lala: ¿Acuario?

Rito: Es un lugar con muchos peces y otras criaturas que viven en el mar.-Explico y la chica se emocionó. Pero en eso, Rito vio algo que lo desconcertó.- ¡Mierda, Lala!

Ella y Mikan se giraron a Rito, quien señalo a Lala. Lala se miró mientras Mikan también se giraba a verla y notaron como el atuendo de la peli rosada comenzaba a disolverse lentamente, comenzaron a aparecer agujeros en los bordes del vestido.

Peke: Yo…Yo realmente lo siento, Lala-sama.-Dijo el robot como broche, quien no se veía muy bien.- Pero cambiarme a esos atuendos diferentes antes agotó mi energía más de lo que me imagine.

Mikan: ¿Qué pasara si tu energía se agota?

Peke: Si mi energía se acaba, no poder mantener el Dress Form…que probablemente se agote en 3 minutos. Y quedara completamente desnuda.

("En 3 minutos, ¡Estará completamente desnuda!")-Fue el pensamiento compartido de los hermanos, quienes quedaron en blanco y en shock.

Lala: Jajaja. Parece que nos meteremos en problemas.-Dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada y avergonzada antes de que Rito viera como una tela de su ropa caía y desaparecían…y esa tela eran sus pantis.

Rito: ¿¡Podrías asustarte un poco!? ¡Rayos~~!-Grito mientras tomaba la mano de Lala y Mikan para comenzar a correr.

La gente vio como los 3 entraron en un callejón para luego una luz verde apareció por un momento y en eso un borrón azul salió disparado de ahí.

Rito se había transformado en Fasttrack y corrió con su súper velocidad por las calles llevando a Lala y Mikan en sus brazos.

Mikan estaba impresionada al ver uno de los poderes de las formas de su hermano en acción. La velocidad era inaudita para alguien que estaba, literalmente, simplemente corriendo. Ver como pasaban varias calles en cuestión de segundos la asombró.

Ellos iban moviéndose tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta de que lo hacía y levantando un viento bastante fuerte.

Fasttrack miraba cada tienda por la que pasaban, hasta que vio lo que parecía una tienda de ropa para chicas. Se detuvo y entro en el lugar para luego entrar junto a las dos chicas en una cabina. Luego, un destello verde se vio en esa cabina, donde de ahí salieron Rito y Mikan.

Mikan: Vaya, los súper poderes sí que son convenientes.-Comento mientras miraba a su hermano, quien dio un suspiro de alivio.

Rito: Que bueno que el Omnitrix me transformo en lo que quería.-Murmuro mientras se sentaba en el suelo.- Por cierto, gracias por regresarme a la normalidad, Lala.

Lala: ¡No hay problema!-Dijo con alegría mientras sacaba una mano desde detrás de las cortinas, la cual sujetaba a Peke que parecía estar durmiendo.- ¿Puedes cuidar a Peke mientras estoy aquí?

Rito: No hay problema.- Dijo sujetando a Peke y luego mirar a su el lugar donde estaban para quedar petrificado.

El lugar donde estaban…era una tienda de lencería para mujeres.

Rito: (¡Mierda! ¡Esto no está bien!)- El joven multiformas ya podía sentir un sonrojo en su rostro.

Mikan: Lala-san, toma esto y pruébatelo.- Dijo mientras le daba a Lala algo de ropa interior que pensó que le quedaría a la chica.- Iré a buscar algo para que te pongas mientras tanto.

La niña más joven salió corriendo rápidamente en busca de ropa, y Rito suspiró aliviado de haber traído a su hermana con él hoy.

Rito: Estaría en problemas si no fuera por Mikan.

¿?: ¿Eh, Yuuki-kun...?

Rito: ¿Hmm?- El chico se giró para ver quien lo llamo y abrió mucho los ojos en estado de shock al ver que la persona que le hablo es…-(¿¡Haruna-chan!?)

Exacto. Haruna estaba parada allí, a solo unos metros de él, mirando ropa interior.

Rito: (¿¡Porque ella está aquí!?)-Si bien la pregunta es tonta dado que están en una lencería para chicas, Rito maldijo su suerte al verse atrapado con ella en un lugar como este.

Al mismo tiempo, las cortinas de la cabina se abrieron con una sonriente Lala vestida con lencería negra.

Lala: ¡Rito! ¿Qué te parece? Me estoy probando este ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Me queda bien ~?- Pregunto mientras sonreía radiantemente antes de ver a la peli azul.- ¿Eh? ¿Eres tú Haruna?

Haruna: ¿Lala-san?

Rito: Este no es mi día…- Murmuro cuando su mandíbula cayó en estado de shock.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Rito nunca antes estuvo más agradecido con los dioses por darle una hermana pequeña.

Poco después de la pequeña presentación de Lala, Mikan llegó y el trío se convirtió en un cuarteto cuando Haruna se unió a ellos en su pequeño paseo por la ciudad a pedido de Lala.

Ahora se dirigían hacia el Acuario, ya que podían obtener cuatro boletos gratis para el lugar después de comprar la ropa nueva de Lala.

Rito: (Maldita sea. Después de ver algo así, no me sorprendería que Haruna pensara que Lala y yo estábamos saliendo.)-Pensó ante la peor situación posible para él antes de que otro pensamiento le viniera en mente.- (Sin embargo, me pregunto qué piensa realmente…)

Luego de un rato, los cuatro llegaron al acuario. Ya que Mikan tenía 4 boletos, no fue un problema incluir a la peli azul en su paseo.

Lala: ¡Uwah! ¡Qué lindo!- Lala parecía más enérgica que antes tras ver a los peces.- ¡Hay tantos peces!

Rito: Es un acuario después de todo.-Comento dado lo obvio de la situación.

Haruna: Fufu... Lala-san es como una niña.

Rito: Cierto.- Él sonrió cuando Mikan decidió seguir a Lala para asegurarse de que no se perdiera.- Escucha, lamento que Lala te haya hecho venir con nosotros.

Haruna: No hay problema. Me gustan lugares como este. Me recuerda que una vez durante nuestra excursión de preparatoria al espectáculo de delfines caíste en una de las piscinas tratando de recuperar el brazalete de encanto de una niña.

Rito: Sí... esperaba que lo hubieras olvidado.- Murmuró avergonzado.

En ese momento, un delfín había logrado enganchar el brazalete de una niña cuando se acercaba demasiado a la piscina. Rito trató de recuperarlo, pero cayó cuando el delfín lo engañó. En ese momento, el joven luchó con el delfín antes de que pudiera quitarle y devolverle el brazalete a la niña.

Haruna: Realmente no podría olvidarlo. Me recuerda lo amable que eres como persona.

Rito ¿Qué?

Haruna: No importa.- Sus pensamientos luego profundizaron en el pensamiento de Lala.- Por otra parte, lo siento. ¿Te estoy interrumpiendo a ti y a Lala-san?

Rito: ¿Eh?-El chico tardo unos momentos antes de que la pregunta se registrara en su cabeza y se pusiera rojo.- ¡Por…Por supuesto que no! ¡Lala quería dar un paseo por la ciudad porque todavía no estaba acostumbrada y tenía curiosidad! Vine para que no se metiera en problemas y Mikan la acompañara.

Haruna: ¿De verdad?

Rito: ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Además, lo que sucedió antes fue porque Lala olvidó empacar algo de ropa cuando vino aquí y decidimos comprarle algo! ¡De ninguna manera estoy saliendo con ella ni soy un pervertido!

Haruna: Eso…es bueno escucharlo.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que encanto a Rito.

Rito se sintió un poco incómodo cuando la vio sonreír, un sonrojo subió a su rostro por lo linda que Haruna se veía en su ropa casual. Él siempre la ha visto usando el uniforme de la escuela o la ropa de gimnasia.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a los acontecimientos del viernes pasado, el día en que Ghi Bree la tomó como rehén y le cortó la ropa...

Su rostro instantáneamente se puso rojo ante eso.

Rito: (¡Maldita sea! ¡RECORDÉ ALGO QUE NO DEBÍA!)-Grito dentro de su corazón mientras se rascaba la cabeza con furia tratando de olvidar.

Haruna lo miro y se preguntaba porque actuó así de repente el chico.

Rito: V-Vamos a buscar a Lala y Mikan, no pueden haber llegado demasiado lejos.-Dijo intentando cambiar de tema, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que algo tiraba de su manga.- ¿Eh?

Haruna estaba parada allí con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. Era su mano la que sostenía la manga del joven.

Rito: ¿S-S-S-S-S-S-Sairenji?- Estaba sorprendido por su aspecto y de lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Haruna: ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!- Ella dio un paso atrás soltando al chico.- Hay algo de lo que he querido hablar contigo…

Rito: ¿Eh?

Rito: Me refiero…a lo del otro día.-Dijo y rito comenzó a darse cuenta de a qué se refería.- Lala-san me lo dijo. Después de que me desplomé de anemia. Lala-san me dijo que fuiste tú quien me encontró, ¿verdad?

Rito: (¿Lala se lo dijo?)- Lo más probable es que Lala debió habérselo contado después de despertarse.

Haruna: Intente agradecértelo, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo…Así que, gracias, Yuuki-kun.- Ella le sonrió haciendo palpitar el corazón del chico.

Estaba sonrojado por la forma en que la chica lo miraba, tragó saliva cuando comenzó a pensar en el momento en que intentó confesarle, lo que falló miserablemente debido a la apariencia de Lala. Sin embargo, dado que la niña se fue con Mikan, esto los dejó a los dos solos.

Rito: (¡Es ahora o nunca...!)-En eso, miró fijamente a la chica con decisión.- S-Sairenji, yo-.

*** BAM ***

Justo cuando iba a dar su confesión, algo chocó con la cabeza del joven, enviándolo al suelo.

Haruna quedo estupefacta al ver que lo que golpeo al joven era un pingüino, el cual estaba volando por el aire. Una hazaña que debería haber sido bastante imposible para las aves no voladoras.

Sin embargo, no había un solo pingüino, eran decenas de ellos corriendo y volando por el lugar. Esto hizo que la gente entrara en pánico.

Rito: Ugh…-El chico se fue levantando mientras escupía algo de sangre por el golpe que recibió.-No me digas que esto es…

Lala: ¡Rito~~!-La chica apareció con una gran sonrisa al encontrar a su amado.- ¿Qué tal? ¿¡No es genial!?

Rito: ¡Sabia que estabas detrás de esto!-Grito mirando a la chica con furia.- ¡Lala! ¿Qué les hiciste a los pingüinos?

Lala: Esos pingüinos se movían muy despacio. ¡Así que les di esto! - Ella le mostró una píldora redonda que tenía una cara traviesa representada en ella.- Este es un remedio secreto utilizado por los soldados Devilukean durante el combate, ¡el Berserker Deluxe ~!

Rito: ¡Se supone que los pingüinos son lentos! ¿Y no lees las señales que dicen que no alimentes a los animales?-Refuto mirando a la chica antes de esquivar un ataque de un pingüino que paso volando al lado suyo.- ¡Gaargh! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo con estos pingüinos!

Como dijo el joven, el lugar era un caos. Los pingüinos estaban tan energéticos que simplemente el hecho de correr era una embestida. La gente gritaba de horror y miedo.

En uno de los momentos, Rito fue golpeado y tirado lejos, donde aprovecho eso para ocultarse. Luego de estar escondido, miro el Omnitrix y lo activo.

Rito: Bien, veamos que héroe me puede ayudar en esta situación.-Dijo mientras giraba el dial y observaba cada figura hasta que apareció la de Fasttrack.-Bien. Con Fasttrack podre capturar a todos y cada uno de los pingüinos y ponerlos dentro de una jaula. ¡Es hora de ser héroe!

Con eso, Rito golpeo el núcleo del omnitrix y comenzó la transformación. El cuerpo de Rito cambio hasta que la transformación de ADN termino. Cuando termino, se dio cuenta de que no era Fasttrack, sino…

Rito: **¿¡FUEGO PANTANOSO!?**-Grito desconcertado al ver que no era el que escogió antes de palmear su cara.- **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto Universo? ¿Tan gracioso es ver mi sufrimiento? **

De repente, Rito fue golpeado por un pingüino cayendo al suelo antes de frotarse la cara y mirar la situación, la cual empeoraba.

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): **Parase que tendré que improvisar.**-Dijo para saltar e ir al ataque.

Fuego Pantanoso salió de su escondite comenzando a agarrar a los pingüinos, pero estos simplemente lo golpeaban y arrancaban partes de su cuerpo. Para su suerte, las partes dañadas se regeneraron y se curaron por sí mismas.

El alíen decidió tomar una dirección un tanto más violenta y comenzó a golpear a las aves no voladoras, pero no con todas sus fuerzas. Le aplico lo suficiente para que los animales quedaran inconscientes, pero eran tantos que no podía con todos.

Rito (Fuego Pantanoso): **Rayos, ¿Qué puedo hacer?**-Se preguntó antes de recordar de recordar el truco que uso para saber cómo manejar las nuevas formas.

Fuego Pantanoso cerró los ojos para que sus instintos lo guiaran y llevaran a una respuesta de cómo usar sus habilidades con el fin de detener este caos. En eso, abrió los ojos y alzo las manos, de donde un humo verde salió de los agujeros de sus manos.

Los pingüinos, que fueron cubiertos por el humo, cayeron al suelo dormido. El humo que les lanzo el alíen es un somnífero. Según podía entender de su nueva forma, entendió que podía lanzar ciertos tipos de gases que diversos tipos de plantas pueden generar.

Luego de dormir a todos los pingüinos, tomo a cada uno de los pingüinos y los reunió en un solo lugar para luego sacar unas semillas y tirárselas, donde emergieron unas plantas las cuales formaron una jaula.

El alíen suspiro con alivio antes de sonreír y ver su tarea bien hecha. En eso noto unos flashes y vio que había gente que le estaba tomando unas fotos. Al ver esto, se giró un poco hacia la gente y los saludo con la mano mostrando una sonrisa. No quería parecer un tipo malo.

En eso escucho unos pasos y vio que los guardias del lugar junto a la policía estaban llegando a la escena. Si lo atrapaban, no quería imaginar lo que le pasaría. Por lo que decidió largarse del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Desconocido para él, Rito estuvo siendo observado por una mosca de aspecto robótico. Pero en realidad, era una nave espacial de una especie alienígena muy minúscula.

-Entonces, ¿Este es el famoso Yuuki rito?

Dentro de la mosca, alguien observaba los acontecimientos y observaba al joven luchador con gran interés.

-Escuché que era bueno, derribando al Comandante Devilukean Zastin con solo unos pocos golpes.- Bebió un poco de vino en la mano.- Aun así, una vez que esté en su caso...

El hombre comenzó a reírse para sí mismo, un villano muy estereotipado como algo que hacer.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Ya paso un día desde los eventos de ayer, los cuales terminaron sin muchos problemas para la suerte de todos. Los pingüinos fueron puestos en su lugar luego de cortar las ramas de la jaula que los contenían. Para alivio de todos, estos estaban bien y sin ninguna repercusión por la droga que les dio Lala.

Lala se logró escapar de la culpa dado que nadie supo que las píldoras que ella les dio a los pingüinos fue la causa que los puso tan energéticos. Mikan y Haruna salieron totalmente ilesas del asunto gracias a que ninguno de los pingüinos las ataco.

Finalmente, Rito logro escabullirse y entrar en uno de los baños del acuario, donde se encerró en uno hasta que la transformación pasara. Cualquiera que entrara y oliera su olor corporal solo pensaría que el que esté dando ese mal olor comió algo echado a perder. Cuando volvió a la normalidad, de inmediato salió al no poder aguantar el olor que dejo en el baño

Tras todo eso, todos volvieron a casa y descansaron, aunque no sin antes Rito se disculpara con Haruna con lo que paso, pero ella dijo que no había problema y que no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero ella se preguntaba a donde había ido cuando esa criatura extraña había aparecido.

Ya de noche, dentro de la residencia Yuuki, Rito estaba en la puerta de entrada y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos.

Lala: ¿A dónde vas, Rito?

Rito: Voy a ayudar a mi padre en el trabajo.-Contesto mientras se ataba los cordones.-Siempre me pide que lo haga cuando tiene mucho por hacer. Y si no voy, no me dará mesada en todo el mes, así que debo hacerlo.

Lala: Ya veo.-Dijo estando algo curiosa al respecto.

Desde su estancia aquí, solo eran ella, Peke, Rito y Mikan. Rito mencionó que sus padres a menudo estarían ocupados debido al trabajo, por lo que vivían separados el uno del otro.

Lala: Por cierto, ¿Que hace tu papá?

Rito: Bueno, él es un...

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

-¡Sensei! ¡Terminé con el fondo!

¿?: ¡Muy bien! ¡Bien hecho!

Yuuki Saiba, el padre de Rito y Mikan, dibujó a una velocidad increíble que pocos humanos podrían igualar. Él es un hombre con buen físico y musculatura que trae una banda en la frente, donde su cabello es negro y con el mismo peinado que su hijo.

Saiba es un Mangaka y es uno de los mejores. Su nombre era una leyenda para muchos Otaku en todo el mundo. Su manga más vendido es una serie conocida como Dragon Sword, una historia en la que un grupo de adolescentes se unen para encontrar las siete legendarias espadas de dragón que les ayudarían a salvar al mundo de un Demonio conocido como Gaga.

***Ding Dong~***

Dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta, Saiba supo que era su hijo quien había llegado.

***PAM***

Saiba: ¡Hey! ¡Al fin llegas, Rito!-Grito abriendo la puerta de golpe.- ¡No tengo mucho tiempo! ¡Entra rápido! ¡Nosotros no-!

Saiba se detuvo y abrió mucho los ojos cuando notó a una adolescente increíblemente hermosa parada justo al lado de su hijo, el joven tenía una mirada neutral, y algo molesta, en su rostro.

Lala: ¡Mucho gusto, papá de Rito!

Rito solo pudo suspirar cuando su padre se congeló, esperando ya la reacción.

Lala: ¿Hmm? ¿Así es como te ves? Tú y Rito no se parecen un mucho...- Ella inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

Saiba: Oí, Rito, ¿qué está pasando?- Le preguntó su padre al muchacho, quien se rasco la cabeza.

Rito: Sobre eso... Ella dijo que quería venir, y yo dije que no, pero no quería…

Saiba: ¡Idiota! Si vas a traer a tu novia, ¡dilo en primer lugar~!- Él se rio y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo.- ¡Yosh! ¡Soy el padre de Rito, encantado de conocerte!

Luego de eso, los dos se entraron en el departamento con Saiba guiándolos.

Saiba: ¡Jaja! ¿Entonces eres Lala-chan? Mikan me ha contado todo sobre ti.-Dijo mientras Rito maldijo que su hermana contara sobre ella, mejorado su relación entre ambos.- ¿Entonces, una princesa alienígena comprometida con mi hijo idiota? ¡Esa es una comedia romántica si alguna vez hubo una!

Rito: (¿Por qué mi familia es así?)- Se maldijo ante la mala suerte que le toco. Probablemente escribiría un nuevo manga usándolo a él y a Lala como referencia.

Saiba: Es un espacio de trabajo sucio, pero ve y mira todo lo que quieras.- Dijo cuándo los 3 entraron a su estudio.

Allí, se dispersaron numerosos trozos de papel, la mayoría de los cuales ya estaban arrugados o desgarrados. También había lápices tirados, algunos de los cuales estaban rotos, y también polvo de borrador. Los asistentes de Saiba estaban ocupados recurriendo a sus escritorios para notarlos.

Lala: ¡Wow, qué lugar tan sucio!

Peke: Lala-sama, eso es ser descortés.- Peke habló a su princesa, que no tenía un buen filtro para sus comentarios.

Cuando la niña miró a su alrededor, Saiba habló con su hijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Saiba: Ella es una linda chica, Rito. Te envidio en este momento.

Rito: ¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunto confuso y el padre de este se le acerco con una cara pervertida.

Saiba: No finjas ser tan inocente. Sé por Mikan que ustedes dos se acuestan cada noche.

Rito: ¿¡Qué!?- El grito atónito y algo azul. Hablaría con su hermana pequeña después de que él y Lala se fueran a casa.

Saiba: Hombre, ¡debe ser agradable ser joven ~!

Rito: ¡No es así! ¡Lala tiene su propia habitación para dormir! ¡Simplemente se cuela en mi cama cada vez que estoy dormida!

Saiba: ¡Jajaja! ¡Mi hijo está viviendo la buena vida! ¡Una la que muchos matarían por tener!-Se rio antes de que una expresión estoica apareciera en su rostro y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.- Asegúrate de ser un hombre y asumir la responsabilidad ¿de acuerdo?

Rito: ¡Eso no pasara!

Desconocido para el dúo padre-hijo y Lala, cuando el primero abrió la puerta de golpe, también aplastó algo muy pequeño.

Ese algo era la misma mosca que había espiado a Rito y a los demás de antes. El piloto de los cuales ahora estaba en el montón de metal y pidiendo ayuda de su planeta natal.

Ese alienígena era conocido como Pryuma, y él era uno de los pretendientes de Lala. Fue retirado de la competencia sin que nadie lo supiera.

* * *

-Unas horas después-

Rito: (Vaya, el manga de mi papa sigue igual de profundo.) –Pensó mientras estaba poniéndole tinta a unas páginas – (Y él tiene tres series en proceso al mismo tiempo, no es extraño que su horario sea tan apretado.)

Lala: Rito papa ¿quieres que también te ayude?-Dijo acercándose al Mangate, quien continuaba con su trabajo.

Saiba: Oh Lala-chan gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero ¿puedes dibujar?

Lala: ¡Claro! Mira, es Rito. –Dice ella mostrando un dibujo muy feo y tonto de Rito.

Saiba: ¡Búa jajaja jajaja! –Se empezó a reír ya que el dibujo era muy tonto y empezó a llorar de la risa y sobarse el estómago por seguir riendo tanto.

Lala: (¿eh? ¿No le gusto?) –Pensó ella inocentemente.

Rito, que no entendía que pasaba, se dirigieron hacia Lala y Saiba y pudo notar el dibujo que había hecho Lala de él.

Rito: (Dibuja peor que Saruyama.) –Pensó recordando los dibujos de su amigo y arrastra a Lala hacia otra habitación. –Lala, solo estorbaras en el trabajo de mi papa, así que vete a otra habitación y diviértete con algo.

Paso un tiempo más y Saiba estaba haciendo sus dibujos rápidamente como todo un profesional y sin cansarse y su equipo también lo hacía, pero no tan rápido y algunos de ellos estaban exhaustos. Ya eran las diez de la noche y todos aún seguían en dibujando el manga. Rito ayudo un poco con los dibujos, ya que como su padre siempre le pedía ayuda, sus dibujos eran de buen nivel y pintar de manera perfecta las escenas.

Lala, quien estaba en la habitación en la que la mando Rito, estaba leyendo libros que encontró.

Lala: ¡Qué bueno! ¡Aquí hay muchas clases de libros! –Dijo abriendo uno.

Peke: Probablemente los usan como referencias para dibujar Lala-sama. – Comento al ya tener una idea de cómo trabaja el padre del prometido de su ama.

Lala: ¡Se ven divertidos! Puede que aprenda algo de la tierra leyéndolos.

Peke: Lala-sama ¿puede leerlos?

Lala: ¡Sí! ¡Aprendí la mayoría de las letras terrícolas!-Asintió mientras leía el libro.- Este es el planeta donde rito nacía, así que necesito aprender más cosas sobre él.

Peke: Ya veo.-El robot solo asintió, viendo que la dedicación y sentimientos de su ama hacia el terrícola eran genuinos.

-¡Yo paso!

-¡No puedo más!

Lala escucho esas voces que demostraban estar exhaustas y se asomó por la puerta para ver qué pasaba.

Saiba: ¡Oigan! ¡Si tienen tiempo de quejarse también lo tienen para apurarse! –Grito molesto mirando a sus ayudantes.

-Sensei, no puedo hacerlo como usted –Dice uno de los dibujantes.

Lala: ¿Rito, que pasa? –Pregunto dirigiéndose al chico.

Rito: Las cosas no van muy bien que digamos.

Saiba: La fecha límite es hoy a la medianoche, pero nos tomara otras seis horas para terminar al paso al que vamos. –Dice el padre de Rito mirando a su equipo de trabajo. –Perderemos como cuatro horas, que mal.

Peke: Rito-dono.-El chico se giró y vio el broche, quien le hablo en un tono en el que solo él y su ama escucharan.- ¿No podría usar alguna de sus transformaciones para ayudarlos? Creo que la forma veloz le ayudaría a escribir las siguientes páginas en poco tiempo.

Rito: Si, pero no puedo mostrarle eso a los ayudantes de mis padres. ¿Quién sabe cómo reaccionarían teniendo a un alienígena con súper velocidad trabajando con ellos?

Peke: Creo que les daría mucha inspiración para un nuevo manga.-El chico sintió que eso era verdad.

-Tenemos que hacer más trabajo también…-Dijo uno de los ayudantes perturbado ante la idea.

-¡Mierda!-Se quejó uno de ellos apretando los puños.- Si solo pudiéramos trabajar al mismo ritmo que sensei…

Lala: No entiendo bien, pero ¿si sus manos se moviesen más rápido sería mejor? –Pregunta Lala a uno de los ayudantes.

-Pues, en teoría sí, pero…

Lala saca su D-Dial y presionando unos botones invoca su herramienta todopoderosa. La agarra y empieza a hacerles algo a las sillas de los dibujantes cosa que sorprendió a todos.

Rito: Hey, ¿Qué les haces a las sillas de todos? –Pregunta preocupado a Lala teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Lala: Je je, las modifico un poquito.

Rito: (No sé porque, pero algo me dice que esto no terminara bien) –Dice Rito en sus pensamientos preocupado.

Lala: ¡Bien, aquí vamos! –Dijo con su herramienta todopoderosa que tenía la forma de un martillo.

De repente las sillas de todos los dibujantes menos la de Saiba, le salieron brazos mecánicos que agarraron los brazos de los dibujantes y empezaron a dibujar realmente rápido.

-A-A… ¡Asombroso! –Dijo uno de los dibujantes que fue el primero de salir de su asombroso -¡Ahora puedo dibujar realmente rápido!

Saiba: ¡Oh! ¡Bien hecho Lala-chan! –Dijo el profesional totalmente entusiasmado – ¡Bueno muchachos, podemos hacerlo! ¡Pongamos nuestro último esfuerzo en esto!

-¡Si señor! –Dijeron con la voz levantada y llena de determinación todos los dibujantes.

El insecto robótico apreciaba como gracias a Lala todos empezaron a dibujar más rápido.

-Vaya, las ideas y las técnicas de Lala son sorprendentes. –Dice el tipo que veía todo con su vaso de cristal en la mano. –Casarme con Lala y usar sus habilidades para desarrollar el arma más poderosa. Ju ju ju.

Rito: (La máquina de Lala funciona como debe…) –Pensó sorprendido ante el asunto.- Así que aparentemente las cosas marchan bien de vez en cuando.

Aunque él dijo eso, Rito aún tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el asunto. Ese extraño sentimiento de mal estar que desarrollo luego de pasar tiempo con la chica no desaparecía de su estómago. Sin embargo, todo se veía bien. Los ayudantes junto a su padre estaban dibujando a una velocidad sobrehumana mientras Lala los animaba usando dos abanicos.

Rito: Supongo que ya no me necesitaran ahora. Me ira a hacer algo de café para todos.-Murmuro decidiendo ignorando el sentimiento de mal estar que tenía yendo a una de las habitaciones.

El insecto nota que Rito va a una habitación solitaria y lo sigue sin ser notado.

-¡Esta solo! ¡Separado de sus amigos! ¡Que tonto! –Dice el ser viendo el lugar en donde entro –Y el lugar está cerrado, ¡Es la mejor oportunidad para eliminarlo!

Rito empieza a calentar el agua para el café sin darse cuenta de ese insecto que lo miraba.

-No hay nada como asesinar a alguien por la espalda, supongo que ya no seré cauteloso, Yuuki Rito. –Dice el ser, hablando con una voz aterradora y los ojos cerrados –Déjame enseñarte que tan aterrador puedo ser yo, ¡Pryuma-sama…!

***¡PAM!***

Saiba: ¡Rito! ¡Hemos terminado!-Grito con una gran sonrisa con el manuscrito hecho y listo tras abrir la puerta de golpe.

Rito: ¿Eh?-Parpadeo mirando a su padre, donde la noticia lo sorprendió.- ¿Ya terminaron? ¿Tan rápido?

No había pasado ni 5 minutos desde que comenzó a preparar el café, y su padre dijo que les tomaría unas 6 horas terminar.

Saiba: ¡Sí! ¡Gracias a Lala-chan, logramos fácilmente antes de la fecha límite! ¡Buen trabajo chicos!-Exclamo feliz viendo a sus ayudantes, quienes estaban blancos y sin energías.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación donde estaba rito antes, el insecto que fue aplastado por Saiba de sus ojos salió Pryuma-sama, quien fue sacado del compromiso y de la batalla sin entrar realmente en ella.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Rito: ¿¡Todos los asistentes de papa renunciaron!?–Pregunto sorprendido mirando a su hermana, quien preparaba el desayuno.

Mikan: Si, al parecer todos ellos agotaron sus energías por completo al estar sentados en las sillas que modifico Lala. –Contesto y una imagen donde los asistentes se iban mientras decían: "No quiero dibujar nunca más" con su padre atónito aparecía en la mente de Rito.

Rito: (El invento de Lala no funciono después de todo.)-Se maldijo al no hacerle caso a su mal presentimiento, donde ahora su padre perdió a 3 buenos empleados.

Lala: No te preocupes.-Rito se giró hacia la chica, quien sonreía mientras comía una tostada.- Le enseñe a tu papá a sus nuevos asistentes.

* * *

-Mientras tanto en el estudio Saiba-

***¡DING-DONG!***

Saiba fue y abre la puerta de su departamento y ve a Zastin y sus hombres.

Saiba: ¡Ah! Bienvenidos chicos, ¡pasen! –Exclamo feliz de tener un nuevo equipo de trabajo – ¡Gracias por venir a ayudar!

-Comandante Zastin ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? –Dice el tipo de pelo negro.

Zastin: Son órdenes de Lala-sama, no tenemos opción –Contesto y se da cuenta de que el perro que lo andaba mordiendo agarro algo que se metió en la boca y se lo trago.

Zastin no se dio cuenta de lo que el perro trago era el alienígena, y excandidato ha prometido, Pryuma-sama.

* * *

-Varias semanas después-

En un día donde apenas amanecía, el sol estaba demasiado fuerte. Rito y Lala lo estaban soportando para ir a la escuela.

Lala: Mu, ¿Por qué hace tanto calor a esta hora de la mañana? –Pregunta quitándose el sudor de la frente con su mano.

Rito: Eso es porque estamos en verano –Le contesta mientras soportaba el calor. Como jugador de Futbol y hacerle los recados a su padre, estaba hasta cierto punto acostumbrado a este tipo de olas de calor. –Si este calor te deja con la lengua fuera, entonces prepárate, porque la tarde será aun peor.

Lala: Nosotros no tenemos verano en Deviluke… –Dice la chica y se detiene. Ella lleva una mano a los botones de su camisa. –Tal vez debería pasar el día desnuda.

Rito: ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No te atrevas a hacer eso!

Lala: ¡Ja ja! Solo estaba bromeando. Te asustaste demasiado. –Decía ella divertida y una mano en el hombro en el chico.- Eso es muy lindo, Rito.

Rito: ¡No suena como una broma cuando viene de ti!

Lala: Esta muy caluroso, pero hoy puedo meterme en algo llamado piscina, ¡así que estoy feliz!

Rito: Mmm, así que las chicas comienzan sus clases de natación ¿eh? –Dijo para poner una cara fastidiada, ya que ellas podrán refrescarse mientras los chicos serán atormentados por el calor. –Y Peke será tu traje de baño ¿cierto?

Peke: Claro, soy cien por ciento aprueba de agua. – Afirmo con confianza. Era un traje para todo tipo de situaciones.

Lala: Además, Mikan preparo toallas y otras cosas para mí.

De repente, Rito escucho un ruido extraño y miro de dónde provenía ese ruido, y a su izquierda encontró a un chico con la cara cubierta por unos lentes, una chaqueta con capucha y un tapabocas que tenía una cámara con la que estaba tomándole fotos a Lala.

Rito: ¡Oye tú! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? –Exigió mirando al tipo, pero el señor en vez de responder corre a veloz carrera y se aleja – ¿Qué? ¡Espera!

Lala: ¿Qué pasa, Rito? –Pregunto ya que no se dio cuenta de ese tipo.

El hombre con la cámara se fue alejando más y antes de irse echo otra mirada a la chica para después susurrar su nombre.

* * *

-Escuela Sainan-

Ya en la escuela, en el salón 1-A, los alumnos estaban callados y prestando atención a la clase. La clase se sumió a una gran lectura que estaba dando Honekawa-sensei, pero había una persona que no estaba prestando atención.

-'Un acosador podría ser por lo que dijo en su apariencia' –Dice Rito en sus pensamientos –'Podría ser muy peligroso para Haruna-chan, no permitiré que le tome fotos'.

Rito: (¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Un acosador de Lala? Bueno, eso no sería raro por lo linda que es. Incluso oí que tiene un club de fans.)-Pensó mientras Honekawa-sensei seguía impartiendo sus clases.- (Bueno, si es un humano está bien. Pero podría tratarse de otro pretendiente de Lala.)

Esa última posibilidad hizo que Rito entrecerrara los ojos. Ya había tenido un evento con uno de ellos disfrazado de uno de sus profesores. Y el otro día, escucho de Zastin que un pretendiente de 3 centímetros de altura trato de atacarlo, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo debido a que fue comido por un perro.

La situación de los pretendientes era grave y peligrosa, por lo que tenía que estar alerta ante cualquier posibilidad. Lo bueno es que Lala le había construido un lugar donde entrenar en una dimensión artificial que ella creo. Ahí dentro probó y practico con sus alienígenas, por lo que ya sabía más o menos que poderes tenían cada uno de ellos.

Rito: (De todos, debo estar alerta ante cualquier cosa extraña. Es posible que se escabulla dentro de la escuela al igual que lo hizo Ghi Bree-…)-Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando visión capto a Lala, quien le estaba sonriendo y saludando con la mano.- (Que chica tan despreocupada… ¿Huh?)

Rito de repente nota que el chico con la misma cámara le estaba tomando fotos a Lala.

Rito: ¡Oye! –Grito exaltando a toda la clase y al acechador, haciendo que huyera –Bastardo, ¿Cómo te atreves a tomar fotos en clases?

Rito comenzó a correr y salir de la clase, comenzando a perseguir al acosador.

Rito: (Si es un alienígena como Ghi Bree no solo Lala, sino también Haruna-chan estarían en problemas nuevamente.) –Se dijo mientras corría por el pasillo para atrapar al acechador.

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases

-¿Por qué se fue? ¿Mi lectura fue aburrida? –Dijo Honekawa-sensei en el salón.

Saruyama: Creo que fue al baño.

Nadie de la clase entendía porque el joven peli naranja de ojos verdes salió del salón de forma tan repentina. Sin embargo, Haruna se encontraba preocupada.

Lala: ¿Por qué se habrá ido Rito?

Peke: No tengo ni idea.

* * *

-De vuelta con Rito-

Rito corría a toda velocidad persiguiendo a un acechador de Lala. Al ver que iba a tomar un atajo por las escaleras, el chico rápidamente lo siguió, pero en las escaleras vio a un chico gordo que estaba con un trapo quitándose el sudor de la frente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hace mucho calor! –Dice el chico.

El acechador misterioso fue rápido a las escaleras y empujo al gordo haciendo que cayera. Como Rito estaba justo al frente de él, esto hizo que el gordo callera sobre el chico.

-Fufufufuf.-Se rio el acosador al ver a su perseguidor aplastado y aturdido por la caída del gordo. Con eso, decidió irse aprovechando su oportunidad.

Rito: E…Ese desgraciado…–Susurro tras ser aplastado y tratando de querer ir también a atrapar al chico, pero el chico gordo lo abrazo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Me protegiste arriesgando tu vida! –Dice el gordo sacándole el aire a Rito.

Rito: O-Ok, pero suéltame –Trata de decir, pero el chico no lo escucha.

* * *

-Mientras tanto con Lala y Haruna-

Haruna: ¿Por qué no habrá vuelto Yuuki-kun? –Pregunta preocupada por el chico que no ha vuelto a pesar de que ya terminaron las clases de su profesor.

Lala: Si…me pregunto si sigue en el baño. –Comento tras creerse la ocurrencia de Saruyama.

Risa: ¡Haruna!–Grito llamando a la peli azul estando junto a su amiga Mío.

Haruna: ¿Qué pasa?

Risa: Vamos a cambiarnos.

Haruna: Ah claro, vamos entonces –Dice ella dirigiéndose a Lala.

Lala: ¡ah claro! ¡En la próxima jornada tenemos que nadar! –Dice con voz felicidad recordando eso.

* * *

-De vuelta con Rito-

Rito: Mierda…lo perdí por completo. ¿¡Adonde habrá ido ese desgraciado!?-Dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Se demoró en quitarse a aquel gordo de encima para volver a su persecución, pero lamentablemente, había perdido toda pista del paradero de aquel acosador.

Rito estaba caminando por los pasillos vacíos de su escuela concentrándose en todo el alrededor ya que había perdido de vista a él acechador.

-Fufufu…En verdad es una increíble mujer. –Dice una voz que estaba detrás de una puerta, llamando la atención del peli naranja.- Mi corazón salta con tan solo mirarla…

Rito: (¡Es el!)–Dio unos pasos silenciosos acercándose a la puerta y después de unos segundos la abre con fuerzas – ¡Te encontré!

Sin embargo a quien encontró no era al acechador, sino al propio director leyendo una gran cantidad de revistas hentai, y el director al ver a Rito se sorprende, pero luego cambia la cara.

Director: ¡Oh no! –Dice el director de una manera un poco sensual que no le gusto al chico.

Rito: ¡No diga "Oh no"! ¡Mierda!– Grito asqueado y cierra la puerta sonrojado, pero de enojo – (Ese maldito director pervertido tiene que irse a un psiquiátrico para que lo revisen.)

Rito al no saber dónde estaba ese tipo, se estaba dando por vencido y vio a unos dos alumnos que estaban hablando.

-¿Quién será ese tipo con gafas de sol? –Dice uno de esos chicos.

-¿Cómo puede usar esa vestimenta en un día tan caluroso? –Dice el otro chico que habla con él.

Rito: ¡Oigan! ¿Dónde vieron a ese tipo con gafas de sol? –Pregunto a esos chicos que iban conversando.

-¿Eh? Se fue por el gimnasio –Dice el chico haciendo que Rito saliera corriendo del lugar.

Rito al estar en el área del gimnasio no encuentra a nadie y piensa que quizás el acechador ya se ha ido del lugar, pero de repente escucha un ruido dentro del gimnasio y se asoma por la puerta del gimnasio para ver qué pasa.

-¡Estoy bien preparado! ¡Solo falta esperar a que Lala se meta a la piscina! –Dice el acechador que era el que se encontraba en el gimnasio junto a dos cámaras pequeñas en las manos.

Rito: (¿Puso algo en la piscina?) –Pensó sorprendido y en eso una posibilidad entro en su cabeza. – (¡Entonces si es un alíen!)

Al ver que el chico estaba guardando unos papeles pequeños en su bolsillo, Rito activo el reloj y se transformó.

-¿Qué…?-El chico noto el resplandor verde, pero de repente fue atrapado y envuelto en una baba verde.- ¿¡Que es esto!?

El acosador trato de liberarse, pero la baba envolvió tanto brazos como piernas, evitando que se moviera. En eso, se asustó cuando parte de la baba se levantó y formo un torso humanoide, revelando a Goop.

Rito (Goop): **Dime, ¿Quién eres y que intentas hacerle a Lala y a las chicas?**

-¿¡Que eres, como puedes moverte siendo solo baba y porque te interesan las chicas!? ¿¡Acaso también las espías!?

Rito (Goop): **No me pongas en tu mismo nivel, maldito acosador. A parte de eso, yo soy quien hace las preguntas.**-Dijo para acercar su mano al acosador.- **Dime, ¿Quién eres?**-En eso le quita la capucha, lentes y mascarilla, revelando que era…- **¿Motemitsu-sempai?**

Como dijo el alíen, el acosador era nada más y nada menos que la supuesta estrella en ascenso del beisbol, quien ahora tenía su cabello completo, dado que el golpe del bate que el chico lanzo antes le había afeitado parte de la cabeza a su sempai.

En eso, Goop vio y tomo los papeles que tenía Motemitsu consiguió y se sonrojo al ver que eran fotos de las chicas, ya sea cambiándose o viendo debajo de sus faldas.

Entre las fotos, encontró una de Haruna lo cual lo puso aún más rojo…antes de girarse a su sempai con una mirada furiosa.

Motemitsu: Jejeje…-Se rio nervioso al ver que la criatura de moco lo veía enfadado, y no hacía falta saber por qué.- Etto~… ¿me perdonarías?

* * *

-5 Minutos después-

Rito: He perdido todo respeto ante ese sujeto.-Dijo saliendo del gimnasio devuelta en su forma humana, donde aprendió el truco para volver a ser humano que Lala le enseño.

Dentro del gimnasio, se podía ver a Motemitsu golpeado e inconsciente en el piso. Este alíen puede no ser muy fuerte, pero sigue siendo más poderoso que un ser humano. Decidió a parte no dejar ningún rastro de baba.

Rito: (Pero aun así…)-En eso recordó algo que dijo su sempai antes.- Según dijo, él puso algo en la piscina.

Motemitsu, según parecía, había tomado fotos y puesto cámaras en varios lugares. Y esos lugares parecían de ir desde esquinas de partes de la escuela, debajo de las escaleras e incluso dentro de los vestidores.

Rito: Hoy día, a las chicas les toca clase de natación.-Murmuro mientras comenzaba a correr.- ¡Si eso es así, eso significa que ahí hay…!

* * *

-Con Lala y Haruna-

Haruna estaba viendo como la piscina relucía y empezó a cambiarse de ropa.

Lala: ¡Haruna! –Dice animadamente, quien ya se encontraba cambiada.

Haruna: Lala-san ¿ya te cambiaste tan rápido?-Decía sorprendida por que apenas entraron al vestidor.

Lala: Je je, soy rápida verdad. –Dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa porque en realidad estaba usando a Peke.

Mientras Haruna se cambiaba, Risa y Mio aparecieron, todavía no cambiadas, pero al ver a Lala, quedaron sorprendidas de su cuerpo.

Risa: Lala-san, tienes un bonito cuerpo. –Dijo maravillada por la figura de reloj de arena que tenía la peli rosada. – ¿Puedo tocarte un poco tus pechos?

Lala: ¡Claro!–Asintió confundida de por qué la quiere tocar ahí.

Risa entonces le agarra los pechos y al apretarlos queda totalmente fascinada por el buen tamaño que tienen.

Risa: ¡Genial! ¡Son muy suaves y se me van de las manos!–Exclamo asombrada y fascinada mientras seguía toqueteando los pechos de Lala sin parar.

Mio: Risa, yo también quiere tocárselas. –Dice queriendo saber cómo sería ese contacto y al tocárselas, también queda fascinada -¡Qué maravilla!

Lala: Oigan, me hacen cosquillas. –Dice la princesa alíen riéndose un poco, sin darse cuenta de que Haruna, que ya estaba terminando de cambiarse, se tocara sus pechos en silencio, pensando en el tamaño que tienen en comparación con los de Lala.

Luego de que todas las chicas se cambiaran, cada una salió de los vestidores.

Lala: ¡Bien! ¡Vamos Haruna!–Exclamo con emoción ya queriendo entrar al agua.

* * *

-En la piscina-

Rito, quien había entendido el plan de su sempai, corrió hasta llegar a la piscina. El comenzó a buscar de un rincón a otro buscando alguna cámara escondida.

Rito: (Rayos, ¡No me queda mucho tiempo!) –Pensó frenético dado que las chicas no tardan en llegar, lo cual es malo si lo encontraban ahí o si dejaba que la cámara oculta hiciera su trabajo.

Al no encontrara en los alrededores, Rito solo supuso que había otro lugar para esconderla de la vista de las chicas…y ese era dentro del agua.

Rito salto y se zambulle en la piscina, donde comenzó a buscar dentro del agua.

Cerca de allí, las chicas ya cambiadas se duchan antes de entrar en la piscina.

Lala: Kyahh ¡Esta helada! –Dice exaltada por el frio.

Devuelta con Rito, este estaba sumergido bajo el agua.

Rito: (¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está la cámara?)–Busco mientras nada y de cuenta de que en uno de las partes más profundas de la piscina se encontraba algo que le llamo la atención – (¡Ahí esta!)

Al acerca y tomar la cosa volvió a ascender a la superficie y vio que la cosa que tenía entre las manos era una cámara a prueba de agua.

Rito: El realmente fue tan lejos para comprar y poner una cámara debajo del agua…-Murmuro con pura decepción y odio hacia el chico, quien demostró ser un pervertido aún más grande de lo que pensaba.

Ya con el objeto en sus manos, Rito decidió salir de la piscina, pero en eso vio que las chicas que les tocaba clases, incluidas Lala y Haruna, aparecieron y se acercaron, poniendo pálido al peli naranja.

Rito: (¡Mierda! ¡Las chicas ya están aquí!)–Pensó aterrado.- (¿Qué debería hacer?)

En eso, Rito se imagina una escena donde sale del agua mientras las chicas lo ven. Pero en eso notan la cámara y la Haruna imaginaria le dice pervertido. Esto hace que el chico grite dentro de su corazón.

Rito: (¡Solo me esconderé bajo el agua por un rato!)-Decidió al ver que si lo encontraban, era hombre muerto.- (¡De algún modo tengo que escabullirme de aquí sin ser visto!)

Al no tener de otra, Rito se volvió a meter en lo profundo de la piscina.

-Ok, como es el primer día de las clases de natación de la temporada, estaba pensando en darles algo de tiempo libre más tarde –Dice Sasuga-sensei que estaba viendo su libreta.

-¡Sasuga-sensei es muy generoso! –Dicen muchas chicas con voces atontadas.

Rito: (¿Sasuga-sensei?)–Pensó confundido al escuchar el nombre de ese profesor. – (Ahora que lo pienso, no supe nada de él después de lo que paso con Ghi Bree. Quizás él sea el verdadero Sasuga-sensei.)

-Bueno ¿Por qué no hacemos unos ejercicios de calentamiento antes de comenzar? –Dice Sasuga sensei a las chicas.

-¡Ok! –Dicen las chicas.

-Sairenji, tú serás la que de la demostración por favor –Dice el sensei.

Haruna: Si señor. –Asiente para ir y ponerse frente a sus compañeras.

Justo cuando Rito decide asomarse para tomar un poco de aire, pudo ver como Haruna se estiraba y luego se estira para tocar la punta de sus pies, haciendo que Rito pudiera ver todo su trasero y sus largas piernas, provocándole un gran sonrojo y haciendo que se vuelva a meter en lo profundo de la piscina.

Rito: (La… ¡La vi desde un increíble ángulo…!)-Grito dentro de su corazón mientras trataba de contener el aire que aún le quedara y evitar que más se le escapara.- (No es bueno… ¡Tengo que salir de aquí lo antes posible!)

Si el chico se quedaba más tiempo bajo el agua, más difícil se le haría contener la respiración. Y entre más tiempo se quede, peor será su reputación si las chicas lo descubren.

Luego Rito pudo apreciar como la mayoría de las chicas ya se estaban metiendo en la piscina.

Rito: (¡Ahora si estoy en problemas!) –Pensó totalmente algo asustado y se fue a una esquina con sombra dentro de la piscina, donde era el lugar con menos visión dentro del agua.

Haruna: Oye Lala-san, ¿Es tu primera vez en una piscina?

Lala: ¡Sí! De donde vengo, no tenemos cosas como esta. –Contesto animadamente.

Rito: (Que suerte que tenía esto en el bolsillo.) –Se dijo aspirando aire de una pajita.

De repente se zambullo al agua Lala y Rito abrió la boca sorprendido, ya que no esperaba lo que paso.

Haruna: ¡Lala-san, tu traje de baño! –Grito viendo como el traje de baño se le había abierto a Lala en la parte de adelante haciendo que sus pechos quedaran expuestos. –Tu traje se puso más ancho.

Lala: ¿Peke?-Susurro mirando su broche, siendo su robot vestido.

Peke: Lo… Lo siento Lala-sama. –Dijo con voz suave para que solo ella lo escuchara. –Se sintió tan bien meterse al agua que me afloje por completo.

Lala: Ok, pero ten cuidado ahora. –Contesto y luego voltea su cabeza hacia Haruna. –No te preocupes, puedo arreglarlo.

Rito había perdido una gran bocanada de aire tras ver los pechos de Lala.

Rito: (Lala…Esa bastarda, ¡Está tratando de matarme!)-Pensó en riesgo mientras perdía más y más aire.- (Ugh… ¡Mierda! Casi no tengo aire…)

Lala: Oye Haruna ¿No crees que la piscina sería más divertida con olas?

Haruna: ¿Olas?-Repito tras entender la pregunta.- Pues, si, a mí me gustaría ese tipo de piscina.

Lala: ¡Ya se!– En eso ella va y sale del agua.

Haruna: ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto al ver como ella se dirigía a los cambiadores.

Lala: Olvide algo en los cambiadores.

Haruna: ¿Porque ella sigue teniendo ese accesorio de cola en la piscina? –Se pregunta Haruna mientras ve la cola de Lala.

Rito ahora estaban en un agujero dentro de la piscina, que servía para drenar el agua. El chico contuvo la mayor cantidad de aire que podía mientras trataba de mantenerse dentro del agua.

Rito: (U-Ugh… ¡No puedo resistir por más tiempo!)-Grito al notar que el aire que le quedaba solo bastaría para unos 3 minutos más, y la clase de natación aun le quedaba 30 minutos.- (¿Debería rendirme e ir a la superficie? ¡Pero si hago eso, yo…!)

Por su parte, el profesor estaba hablando con algunas alumnas, las cuales querían su atención. Pero en eso una de ellas se acerca rápidamente a él.

-¡Sasuga-sensei! –Dice una chica alterada llamándolo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Mire la piscina!-Grito y él mira la piscina, quedando estupefacto.

-¡Pero que…! ¡Chicas salgan de la piscina! –Ordeno Sasuga con total preocupación.

Lala: Que raro –Dice ella mirando la piscina. –En el baño del palacio funciono. ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a Zabu Zabu Wave-kun?

La piscina era un total remolino muy fuerte que absorbía todo a su paso. Quien lo causo fue el invento de Lala que estaba en el centro de la piscina, tenía una forma de parecer una tortuga marina robótica, que absorbía todo a su paso incluyendo a Rito, que estaba siendo absorbido por la piscina.

La piscina se convirtió en un gran tornado de agua y pudo escuchar una voz de alguien en el tornado.

Lala: ¿Huh? ¿Acabo de escuchar la voz de Rito?- Se preguntó mirando el tornado mientras toda la clase estaba sorprendida y con los ojos en blanco por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por su parte, Rito ahora estaban en el aire y en peligro de caer en picada al suelo… de nuevo.

Rito: ¡Maldita sea! ¡LALA~~~~~!-Grito enojado sabiendo que lo que creo ese torbellino y tornado no era otra cosa que otro de los locos inventos de la princesa alienígena.- ¡Bien, es hora de transformarse!

Con esa idea, Rito activo el Omnitrix y lo golpeo, activando la transformación. Ahora, el chico era una manta raya humanoide roja, con dos líneas negras en forma de rayos con otra debajo de color verde, pegadas una a la otra, que van de los hombros hasta el pecho, donde estaba el símbolo del Omnitrix. Tiene cuernos amarillos que se extienden desde su boca y lo que parecen ser branquias debajo de los brazos y alas amarillas. Estas alas están unidas a los brazos, donde en sus brazos y piernas tenía guantes y calcetines sin dedos de color negro aparte de traer puesto unos pantaloncillos negros con un cinturón verde con una línea blanca en el medio que se cortaba a la mitad.

Rito: **¡JETRAY!**-Proclamo para extender sus brazos y comenzar a volar sus alas que son como las de las ardillas voladoras, donde controla el vuelo y da un suspiro de alivio.- **Eso estuvo cerca…**

Jetray se dio la vuelta y miro lo que había pasado en la piscina desde una larga distancia, donde para su suerte sus ojos eran capaces de ver perfectamente a larga distancias como si fueran binoculares.

Rito (Jetray): **Bien parece que todos están bien…**-Susurro con alivio viendo que todos había salido del agua y fue el único que salió volando. En eso noto algo.- **Esperen, ¿No podría haberme transformado antes para poder permanecer escondido todo el tiempo?**

Como dijo, con sus nuevos poderes, esconderse debía ser tarea simple. Podría haber usado la transformación de ahora para eso, pues Jetray puede sobrevivir y respirar ya sea en el agua o en el espacio, por lo que permanecer en la piscina no debía ser gran problema.

A parte de eso, tenía otra que le permitía salir sin ser descubierto, por lo que podría haberse ido sin que nadie lo notara y no ver cosas que no debía.

Rito (Jetray): **¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no pensé en usar el Omnitrix antes?**-Se replicó palmeando la cara y en eso su vista capto algo.- **¿Mmh?**

En una parte de la escuela, donde estaba el gimnasio, se veía a Motemitsu caminando y cogiando mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

Motemitsu: Diablos, que sueño tan raro tuve.-Dijo mientras cojeaba y tenía a algunos chicos caminando junto a él, quienes estaban emocionados. Él pensó que el ataque de Goop fue una pesadilla, pero dejo a eso a un lado para comenzar a sonreír.- Pero no importa. La foto tomada secretamente a Lala mientras esta nadando… es algo que ansió ver.

-¡Típico del sempai! ¡Estás tan loco que no solo pusiste una cámara en los vestidores de las chicas, sino que también debajo del agua! –Dice muchos de los chicos muy emocionados.

Motemitsu: Idiotas, todas estas son debajo del agua. –Dice seriamente mirando a sus kohais. –Si quieren también puedo vendérselas. Podría incluso venderles un set de fotos de chicas en bragas que he recolectado por unos.

¿?: **En ese caso, ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a las chicas si quieren unas de esas fotos?**

Motemitsu: ¿Eh?- El chico se giró al igual que sus subordinados al ver que quien les hablo era una mantarraya del tamaño de una persona frente a ellos y flotando en el aire.- ¿¡Un monstruo!?

Rito (Jetray): **Si, y este monstruo hará que recibas una justa paliza…pero no de mi parte.**-Dijo para ir y agarrar con sus pies los hombros de Motemitsu y comenzar a volar.

Motemitsu: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡Como se esperaba de Motemitsu-sempai, teniendo tan mala suerte como para ser atacado por un monstruo!

Motemitsu: ¡Idiotas, no digan algo como eso y ayúdenme~~~~~!-Grito enojado por sus kohais que solo gritaron emocionados mientras era secuestrado por el alíen.

Jetray seguía volando y se fue acerdando a la piscina. Decidió darle un poco más dolor por los problemas que tuvo que pasar por su culpa y como no se arrepentía de sus acciones.

En eso, una de las alumnas lo vio.

Mio: Oigan chicas, ¿Qué es eso de allí?-Dijo llamando la atención de todas mientras señalaba una parte del cielo, donde todas miraron.

-Parece que es… ¿Una mantarraya? ¿¡Y está llevando a alguien con él!?-Grito choqueado Sasuga-sensei mientras Jetray se acercaba.

Lala lo reconoció como uno de los aliens de su prometido tras ver sus 10 transformaciones en la dimensión artificial de entrenamientos que creo para él. Según recordaba, este se llamaba Jetray y podía volar, pero ¿Por qué se transformó y venía a su dirección?

La respuesta vino cuando fue descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo, donde soltó a su Sempai pervertido y volver a ascender.

Rito (Jetray): **¡Les encargo a este pervertido!**-Grito mientras volaba y desaparecía de la vista.

Risa: Esa mantarraya nos dejó a… ¿¡Motemitsu-sempai del club de beisbol!?-Grito sorprendida al ver a su Sempai.

-¿Por qué esa mantarraya monstruo te dejo aquí con nosotras? –Dice una chica preocupada porque había sido llevado por una criatura extraña, pero de repente su atención y la de las otras chicas fueron cambiadas al ver como caían fotografías de la ropa del chico.

Risa: ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo para tomar una de las fotos y gritar…- ¿¡Fotos de chicas!?

En eso las chicas recordaron que las mantarraya gigante dijo: "¡Les encargo a este pervertido!" antes de irse volando.

Ahora entendían porque lo dijo y con eso mirando y se acercaron a Motemitsu-sempai con más odio y con intenciones peligrosas.

Motemitsu: (Oh oh.) –Dice el en su mente para luego ser golpeado en una tunda de chicas muy enojadas.

Cuando la gente supo que Motemitsu tomaba fotos a escondidas, fue suspendido de la escuela por dos semanas y con tarea. Por otra parte, se corrió el rumor de unos monstruos que aparecían en la escuela que atacaban y castigaba a los pervertidos, donde las chicas agradecían su gran colaboración.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Rito: *Suspiro* No puedo creer que tenga que pasar por este tipo de cosas. Mis días normales realmente han muerto. Susurro con cansancio al ver que no solo eran los aliens los raros, sino también las personas que los rodeaban.

Ciertamente, desde que Lala llego a su vida, las cosas se han puesto más y más raras, pero en cierta forma…lo hacía feliz.

La vida ya no era tan aburrida, sino que ahora era emocionante y con situaciones que le hacían correr adrenalina por sus venas. Era una sensación que normalmente tenía solo en los campeonatos de futbol.

Rito: Bueno, creo que no es malo disfrutar de estas situaciones si ahora son parte de mi vida. Además…-En eso miro su reloj.- Con estos poderes, prácticamente les estoy dando un servicio a las personas perjudicadas o victimas de pervertidos.

Rito había decidido disfrutar de la vida que ahora tenía, pues las situaciones son más alegres cuando tratas de ver el lado positivo de ellas.

* * *

**¡Y listo! Otro capitulo listo. **

**En este cap quise centrarme más o menos como son los nuevos días de Rito antes de que ponga a algunos villanos. A parte de eso, me centro tanto en el manga como en el anime, por lo que aparecerán capítulos de ambos géneros según como yo escoja y adapte a la situación.**

**Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado el cap.**


	4. Excursión a la playa

**Capítulo 4: Excursión a la playa**

* * *

Rito: ¿Qué haces en mi habitación, Lala?-Pregunto al chico mirando a la peli rosada, quien guardaba cosas en un bolso de viaje.

Lala: ¡Me preparo para la excursión escolar a la playa! –Contesto mientras guarda una banana en el bolso.- ¡Por fin será mañana! Fu, fu, fu.

Como ella dijo, mañana la clase de Rito tendrá una excursión a una playa y estarán hospedados en una posada durante tres días y dos noches.

Rito también había preparado ya sus cosas para aquel vieja, donde hizo una lista con lo que debería llevar para estar bien preparado a pesar de que puede usar a Jetray para volar de regreso a casa a buscar algo si se le ha olvidado. Sin embargo…

Rito: ¿Por qué tienes que hacer tu maleta en mi habitación?

Como dijo, la chica estaba preparando sus cosas para el viaje en la habitación de Rito, quien solo la miraba sentado desde su cama.

Lala: Ah, por poco lo olvido. Tengo que llevar eso también.-Dijo de repente ignorando la pregunta del peli naranja…para ir hacia su closet.

Rito: ¡Oye! ¿¡Porque vas a mi closet!?

Lala: Je, Je~. Lo estoy remodelando para que sea mi habitación.

Rito: ¿¡Que!?-Esa respuesta lo había desconcertado.- ¿¡Para que!? ¡Ya tienes tu propia habitación!

Lala: Pero~~~. Es que quiero estar lo más cerca de ti, Rito.- En eso ella entra al closet, pero antes de cerrar, mira a su prometido.-Te lo mostrare cuando este lista, así que no espíes, ¿Esta bien?

Con eso dicho, Lala cerro el closet antes de guiñarle el ojo a Rito, quien miro desconcertado esto. No se quiere imaginar que le esta haciendo a su closet tras saber de lo que es capas de inventar ella…y como terminan en alguna clase de desastre. Con tan solo recordarlo, se estremece del miedo. Por lo tanto decidió no ir a revisar hasta que ella se lo diga. Es la opción más segura para él.

Luego de un rato, Lala había cerrado su bolso.

Lala: Bien, ¡Todo está OK!

Rito: ¿Piensas llevar todo eso?-Pregunto mirando el bolso, que era excesivamente grande.- Si quieres ir a la excursión, deveras llevar menos.

Lala: ¿Eh~~~~? ¿por qué? –Dice ella haciendo una mueca infantil mientras se recostaba sobre sus cosas.

Rito: Tienes demasiadas cosas.-Contesto naturalmente con un suspiro. Esa bolsa estaba completamente llena y era demasiado para un viaje de tan solo 3 días.

Mikan: Rito, Lala-san.-Ambos se giraron al ser llamados y vieron a la hermana de Rito en ,la puerta.- Tal vez no deban empacar ningún traje de baño.-En eso ella come un poco del helado que tiene en su mano.- Puede que su excursión a la playa sea cancelada.

Rito/Lala: ¿Eh?

* * *

**-Momentos después-**

-{A continuación, hablaremos sobre el tifón 00. Este gran tifón se está incrementando en velocidad y se dirige hacia el norte.}

Rito: ¿¡Tifón!?-Exclamo viendo las noticias en la TV.

Mikan: Y dicen que va a golpearnos directamente esta noche.–Dijo viendo lo que decían los demás reportes.

Rito: Ahora que lo mencionas, el clima se está poniendo malo.–Murmuro viendo por la ventana.–Supongo que la excursión a la playa si puede ser cancelada.

Lala: ¿¡Que!?-Grito con gran shock al escuchar eso.– ¡No quiero! ¡Ya lo tenía todo preparado!

Rito: Que se le va a hacer.–Dijo con un pequeño suspiro.–Si el tifón está aquí, ni siquiera podremos nadar.

Lala: ¡Entonces hare algo al respecto! ¡Vamos Peke!

Peke: Si, Lala-sama –Contesto el robot convirtiéndose en la vestimenta de Lala, para ser más específico, su traje.

Rito: ¡Espera Lala! ¿¡Qué vas hacer!?–Exclamo yendo tras ella, pero tras salir de la casa, ella de un salto y sale volando.- Diablos, no tengo opción.

Rito activo el Omnitrix y se transformó en Jetray para saltar y volar tras de Lala, pero no sin antes cerrar la puerta y avisarle a Mikan que estaría con Lala.

Lala: Ah ¿también vienes Rito? Que bien.–Dijo notando que el chico está volando junto con ella.

Rito (Jetray): **Solo lo hago para asegurarme de que no causes algún problema. Ya tengo suficiente con esos inventos tuyos.**-Murmuro recordando algunas pruebas de entrenamiento para sus formas que Lala uso con él. Cosa que lo estremeció.-** Pero ahora que lo pienso. ¿A dónde vamos?**

Lala: ¡Al tifón! –Contesto totalmente decidida sorprendiendo a Rito.

Lala finalmente descendió y se detuvo, pero no en un lugar que Rito imaginaba. Ellos se encontraban en un área rocosa que estaba situada en el mar y hacia delante en el cielo se podía ver como llegaba el tifón.

Rito: ¿¡Piensas detener el tifón!? –Pregunta alterado de regreso en su forma humana mirando el Tifón desde donde estaban parados.

Lala: ¡Si!–Contesto pensando que será pan comido y usa su D-Dial y al presionar unas teclas invoca una aspiradora con cara de pulpo gigante.–Bien Go Go Vacuum-kun ¡aspira ese tifón!

Rito vio que era el mismo pulpo mecánico que había usado cuando se conocieron, donde el supuso que lo había reparado tras haberlo destruido. El invento de Lala se dirige hacia el tifón, pero es mandado a volar, destruyendo el invento.

Lala: ¿Eh?

Rito: ¿Creíste que eso sería fácil?–Pregunta un tanto asombrado por la incredulidad de Lala.–Lala, un tifón es algo que no puedes lidiar con una máquina, ¡Es un fenómeno de la naturaleza!

Lala veía como el tifón se acerca y uso su D-Dial una vez más.

Lala: Bien, entonces… –Ella presiona unos botones de su D-Dial y sale un dinosaurio del tamaño de un toro muy grande.– ¡Paku Paku Eater-kun! ¡Comete todas esas nubes!

El invento de Lala se dirigió hacia el tifón, pero una vez más es mandado a volar, pero por suerte no lo destruyo.

Lala: ¡No! ¡Eater-kun fue soplado!

Rito: ¿Acaso no escucho nada de lo que le dije?–Murmuro mirando a Lala con cansancio.

Lala: ¡Entonces prueba esto! –Ella saca un nuevo invento, pero también es soplado -¡Entonces esto! ¡Y esto!

* * *

**-10 minutos después-**

Lala había sacado de su D-Dial invento por invento para detener al Tifón, pero ninguno le sirvió para acabar con el tifón.

Lala: ¡Ugh, mis maquinas no funcionan contra el tifón!– Murmuro viendo al tifón, donde en su imaginación, el tifón era una nube con una sonrisa cómicamente malvada y burlona. –Ninguna de mis maquinas le hacen nada.

Peke: Las máquinas de Lala-sama originalmente son bromas y sus efectos son a baja escala…-Dijo recordándole eso dado que sabe a qué finas ha creado aquellos inventos.- Lala-sama ¿Por qué no empieza a construir una máquina para tifones?

Lala: Si fuese a construir una máquina para encargarme de eso, no tendría suficiente material en la tierra. –Dijo con una mueca entre enojada y triste.

Rito: Lala, ya te dije que es imposible –Dice detrás de Lala –Está empezando a llover, mejor vámonos a casa.

Sin embargo, cuando Lala volteo el rostro para ver a Rito, el chico pudo ver como la chica tenía los ojos lagrimosos poniendo un poco triste.

Lala: No quiero, he esperado que llegara ese día –Dice ella deprimida –Quería pasar la noche con mis amigos de la escuela, con Rito, Haruna y todos los demás.

Rito: Bueno…lo siento por decepcionante, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Ninguno de los alienígenas que tengo pueden ir contra un Tifón.- Él había experimentado con el poder y fuerza de sus alienígenas, por lo que conocía los límites de sus formas.

Hubo un rato de silencio, donde Rito tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver a Lala aun de rodillas en el suelo y con la cabeza abajo.

Rito: ¿Lala?

Lala: Ahora si me enoje…-Murmuro para dar un salto y volar hacia adelante.

Rito: ¿¡Lala!?-Grito viendo como Lala se dirigía hacia el tifón.

Peke: ¿¡Lala-sama porque se dirige al tifón!? –Dice Peke alterado –¡Eso es muy peligroso! ¡Regresemos!

Lala: ¡No!–Grito enojada viendo al tifón. –Quiero ir a la excursión a la playa y estar con Rito, Haruna y todos los demás. ¡Así que lárgate…!

Lala al estar un poco cerca del tifón se detiene abruptamente y…

Lala: ¡TIFON… TONTOOOOOO!

Lala grita con todas sus fuerzas al tifón y la forma en que lo hizo, hizo que el tifón retrocediera abruptamente y volara por el cielo lanzándolo hacia el espacio mientras se escuchaba aun el resonante y fuerte eco del grito de Lala.

* * *

**-Cambio de escena-**

Haruna: ¿Eh? ¿Lala-san? –Murmuro mientras estaba acariciando a su perro y escucho juro que escucho a Lala gritar.- No puede ser. Ah…-En eso se fija algo fuera de la ventana.- ¡Se está despejando!

* * *

**-Cambio de escena, momentos después-**

-{¡Este suceso es completamente raro y anormal, el tifón se alejó repentinamente de Japón!} –Dice el reportero de la televisión –{He sido Reportero meteorólogo por mucho tiempo, pero es la primera vez que algo así sucede.}

Mikan y Rito miraron las noticias desconcertados, donde la castaña apaga el televisor y mira a su hermano mayor.

Mikan: ¿Qué hizo Lala-san?

Rito: Mmm…Lo alejo con su voz…O mejor dicho, con sus agallas.–Contesto, donde él había tenía una toalla en la cabeza por la ducha rápida que tomo recordando el suceso que vio.–Se nota que es hija de un soberano universal.

Mientras tanto, Lala, quien estaba tomando una ducha, estaba con una sonrisa al saber que sí podrían ir a la excursión después de todo.

* * *

**-Al día siguiente-**

Todos los alumnos estaban esperando al director de la escuela para poder subirse al autobús de la escuela, y cuando vieron que llego el director alzo los brazos y hablo.

Director: ¡Bien alumnos! ¡Vámonos! –Exclamo con mucho entusiasmo haciendo que muchos alumnos también se les pegue su ánimo.

Se subieron al autobús y se dirigieron a la playa, donde un tiempo luego de partir ya se podía admirar un bello paisaje en donde estaba una hermosa laguna rodeada de montañas y un sol que demostraba que ya se acercaba el atardecer.

Lala, que estaba sentada al lado de una ventana, observaba muy maravillada la vista.

Lala: ¡Guao! ¡La tierra tiene lugares muy hermosos!–Exclamo mientras una chica de cabello morada estaba sentada a su otro lado.– ¿Cierto Haruna?

Haruna: ¿La tierra? –Pregunta extrañada a la chica.

Luego de subirse al autobús para ir a la excursión, el director les dijo que deberían sentarse en pareja con las que ellos quisieran y los personajes lo eligieron de este modo. Saruyama con Rito, Lala con Haruna, Mio con Risa y los demás con quien ellos querían ir.

Saruyama: Rito ¿Quieres bocadillos?

Rito: ¡Claro! –Asintió aceptando varios que Saruyama les daba –(Esto será divertido.)

Unos minutos después, finalmente el autobús se detuvo en el lugar de su destino y el director y los alumnos lo siguieron y fueron recibidos por unas cinco mujeres en donde la del medio, que tenía el cabello negro arreglado se presentó.

¿?: Hola a todos los del instituto Sainan, ¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de viajar tanto para venir aquí!–Dice la mujer con cordialidad.

Saruyama: ¡Ohh! ¡Que dueña más bonita! –Dice Saruyama quien estaba detrás de Rito.

Director: ¡Takami-chan, tenía muchas ganas de verte!–Exclamo con los brazos alzados hacia arriba y corriendo por la chica. Sin embargo…

***BAM***

La dueña del lugar, Tamaki, de un movimiento rápido golpeo el rostro del director haciendo que este cayera al piso bruscamente.

Tamaki: Ahora chicos, acompáñenme. –Dijo con cordialidad nuevamente -¡Este es el salón principal!

Director: Sigues teniendo el corazón frio, Tamaki-chan. –Murmuro en el suelo con algo de sangre en la boca, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**-Momentos después-**

Luego de recorrer todo el lugar y conocerlo mejor el director le hablo a sus alumnos.

Director: Bien alumnos, la excursión durara tres días y dos noches, así que en ese tiempo sientan la naturaleza en carne propia y hagan muchos recuerdos divertidos. Además, en la noche de hoy haremos el "Kimodameshi" así que espérenlo con impaciencia –Dice el director y vuelve a acercarse a Takami.– ¿No es cierto Takami-chan?

Pero Takami nuevamente golpea al director, haciendo que algunos alumnos miren al director con desagrado.

Rito: Sera que…¿Esta excursión a la playa fue preparada por el director para solo tirarse a la dueña de esta posada?

Saruyama: Posiblemente.–Murmuro perplejo mirando como el director estaba en el suelo, pero con una cara sonriente.

Muchos alumnos se podían notar alegres y entre ellos estaba Lala viendo el lugar junto con Haruna y sus amigas.

* * *

**-Horas después-**

Al atardecer, ya todos los alumnos estaban en su habitación, para ser más específicos, en la habitación de Rito, Saruyama y dos chicos más se podía ver Rito sentado junto a otro chico mientras otro estaba sentado en una esquina jugando con una consola.

Saruyama: ¡Oigan! –Exclamo de repente llamando la atención de todos.– ¿Por qué no tomamos un baño?

-Buena idea.–Dice uno de los chicos que tenía el cabello marrón oscuro y Rito asintió, pero en eso vio como su amigo puso una cara pervertida.

Saruyama: Probablemente las chicas también están tomando un baño ahora~~~.

-Como hombres, debemos hacerlo ¿Cierto? –Dijo el otro chico que tenía el cabello de puntas y negro claro con la misma cara pervertida.

Rito: ¿¡Que…Que están planeando!?

-Espiar, obviamente.-Fue lo que la mirada de Saruyama junto al otro le dijeron.- Bien, ¡Vamos!

Rito: ¡H-Hey! ¿¡Yo también tengo que ir!?-Grito mientras era arrastrado por sus amigos.

* * *

**-Cambio de escena-**

En las aguas termales de las chicas Risa y Haruna estaban hablando tranquilamente, hasta que escuchan un tema entre Lala y Mio.

Mio: ¿No sabes que es un "Kimodameshi" Lala-chi?–Pregunta extrañada mirando a la peli rosada.–Ah claro, como naciste en otro país.

Lala: ¡Si! ¿Y qué es eso del "Kimodameshi"?

Mio: Bueno en pocas palabras, es un juego donde un chico y una chica hacen pareja para caminar hacia una meta por un camino oscuro y de noche.

Lala: ¿Eh? Pero caminar de noche es muy difícil.

Mio: Pero eso no es todo.–Dijo antes de proseguir.–Habrá fantasmas que se pondrán en tu camino y…

Risa: Te maldecirán.–Dijo detrás de Haruna con una apariencia siniestra y divertida antes de volver a su actitud habitual.–Pero claro, eso solo lo harán personas disfrazadas de fantasmas.

Lala: Ya veo.

En otra parte, el muro que separaba el baño de las chicas con el de los chicos estaba hecha de roca y ambos baños estaban en diferentes alturas, donde el de las chicas estaba en lo alto y el de los chicos en lo bajo. Abajo, se podía ver a Saruyama junto a sus amigos acercarse a la pared que llevaba al baño de las chicas con Rito siguiéndolos desde atrás.

Rito: O-Oigan, no hay que mirar.

-Idiota, ¿dices eso después de venir hasta aquí?

Saruyama: ¿Quieres verla desnuda, cierto? ¿A Sairenji?

Rito: ¡WAH! ¿¡Que estas…!?-No pudo completar lo que dijo dado que ambos chicos le taparon la boca y le hacían el gesto de que guardara silencio.

Mio: Oigan, ¿conocen el "Kimodameshi Jinx"?– Rito de repente escucho aquella pregunta y las chicas arriba Pregunta a las chicas, haciendo que todas negaran con la cabeza. –Cualquier pareja que llegue a la meta del Kimodameshi de la excursión a la playa, ¡se convertirán en novios!

Risa: ¡Ja! No vengas con mentiras.

Mio: ¡Es enserio! Es por eso que muchas personas se han vuelto novios en años anteriores.

Rito se quedó sorprendido con lo que acaba de escuchar.

Rito: (¿Volverse novios? ¿¡Eso es posible!?)–Pensó sorprendido ante esta nueva y valiosa información.

Lala: El kimodameshi suena divertido.–Dijo volteando la cabeza para ver a las chicas.– ¡Lo espero con ansias!

Risa y Mio se quedaron mirando anonadadas por la cola en la parte baja de la espalda de Lala.

Risa: Sabes, acerca de la cola de Lala-chi ¿no crees que sale directamente de su trasero?–Pregunta en susurros a Mio.

Mio: ¿Eh? Imposible, seguro es solo un accesorio sofisticado del extranjero. –Contesto riendo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza pensando en las cosas que pensaba su amiga.–Oye Haruna.

Haruna estaba sentada en silencio mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus amigas. Ni una sola vez habló para expresar su propia opinión sobre el asunto por ciertas razones. Ella tenia la cara un poco azul.

Haruna: (Reto, ¿Eh?)-Pensó preocupada mientras cierta idea pasaba por su cabeza.

Risa: Oye, Haruna~.- De repente Risa se coló detrás de Haruna y comenzó a tocarla en lugares que no serían mencionados.- ¿Por qué estás tan distante~~~?

Haruna: ¡KYAAAAAAAH!

Risa: Jajaja, ¡estas exagerando!–Exclamo riendo de la expresión de Haruna y se aparta un poco de ella.

Rito: (Esa voz de ahora…¿¡Haruna-chan!?)-Pensó sonrojado por el grito lindo que escucho mientras el junto a Saruyama y sus amigos estaban escalando la roca, donde no logra recordar en que momento se les unió.

Saruyama: Solo un poco mas.–Murmuro tras llegar a la cima y asomarse lentamente para no ser encontrado por las chicas.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Un mirón!–Grito una de las chicas que estaba en toalla.

Saruyama: ¡Oh no! ¡Nos han descubierto!– Dijo alarmado mientras Rito estaba pensando en transformarse para poder huir…pero no fue así.

-¡Es el director, él está aquí! –Exclama la chica en dirección a unas cubetas para echarse agua bien arreglada en una torre.

-¿Eh? –Susurran los chicos sorprendidos de que el director también espié a las chicas.

Director: Oh no. –Dijo rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.–Solo las estaba cuidando de ustedes chicas…

El director recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por una de las chicas que le había arrojado una de las cubetas y de repente las otras chicas imitaron su acción arrojándole cosas y otras le daban patadas en el cuerpo diciéndole "Director pervertido" "Sinvergüenza" "Mirón".

Mientras tanto, en silencio, los chicos se fueron sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

* * *

**-Horas después-**

Al llegar la noche, todos los alumnos fueron a prepararse para ir a empezar el Kimodameshi y al llegar al salón principal de la posada vieron al director con muchos moretones en el rostro.

Director: ¡Y ahora! ¡Vamos a elegir a las parejas para el Kimodameshi! –Exclamo a través de un micrófono a la par que también Tamaki muestra una caja azul.–Cada alumno sacara un papel de esta caja y quienes tengan el mismo número en el papel serán pareja.

Rito: (Convertirnos en pareja cuando alcancemos la meta…)-Pensó recordando lo que escucho cuando fue arrastrado para espiar a las chicas.- (Quiero emparejarme con Haruna-chan.)

En eso la imaginación de Rito se activo a tope y una escena donde Haruna estaba asustada y Rito como todo un caballero se puso a su lado para mantenerla segura para finalmente ella lo mire con corazones en los ojos fue vívidamente proyectado en su mente.

Rito: (Que linda.)-La sola idea de eso lo emociono.

Los alumnos por órdenes del director hicieron una columna en donde los alumnos se acercaban para tomar su papel, había algunos de estar felices con quien les toco y otros que no. Cuando llego el turno de Haruna ella saco su papel y se dirigió hacia Risa y Mio.

Mio: ¿Qué número eres Haruna?

Haruna: Soy el cinco.–Contesto mostrando el papel que tenía el número cinco.

Rito: (Haruna-chan tiene el cinco.)–Pensó tras escuchar la respuesta de Haruna a Mio.– (Si saco el mismo número seremos pareja, ¡Solo pido esta oportunidad, Dios!)

Cuando llego el turno de Rito el cerro los ojos a la par que pedía que le tocara el mismo número que Haruna.

Rito: ¡Ahh!–Rugió con fuerza, pensando que sacaría algo del destino de la caja y cuando vio el papel que tenia se entristeció.

La razón, le toco el número trece.

Rito: (Sabia que no lo iba a sacar.)– Pensó totalmente deprimido y con ganas de llorar.

¿?: ¡Ah, Rito! ¿¡Tu eres el numero trece!?-Exclamo una voz alegre que petrifico al mencionado.- ¡Sííí, yo también!

Rito: ¿¡QUEEEEE!?-Grito estupefacto mirando a Lala con una yukata con Peke sobresaliente en la parte de su pecho de su ropa en su forma original, donde la chica mostro que tenia el papel con el número trece en él.

Por otra parte, Rito vio como Saruyama le toco el número 5, por lo que sería la pareja de Haruna para el Kimodameshi.

Rito: (¡DIOS! ¿¡PORQUE ME HACES ESTOOOOOO!?)

Director: Bien alumnos ¡Empecemos con el Kimodameshi! –Exclamo animando a sus estudiantes.

* * *

**-Momentos después-**

Lala: ¡Finalmente es nuestro turno Rito!

Rito: Si.-Contesto sin mucha emoción luego de que le dieran el pase para avanzar, donde él y la chica eran los últimos en salir.

Lala: Vaya ¡Esta muy oscuro!

Rito: Dijeron que la meta está en un templo a 500 metros siguiendo este sendero.–Dijo fijándose por donde iban.

De repente, ambos acaban de escuchar uno fuertes ruidos de pisadas que venían en dirección hacia ellos para luego ver delante de ellos a chicos y chicas asustados corriendo hacia donde estaban.

Rito: ¡Son los chicos que iban delante de nosotros! –Grito sorprendido al ver a algunos de los chicos asustados y a algunas chicas con lágrimas en los ojos –(¿Que estará pasando?)

* * *

**-Mientras tanto-**

En la meta del Kimodameshi, más específicamente el templo, se podía observar como la dueña de la posada Takami-san estaba viendo a través de un gran monitor el camino del Kimodameshi y las personas que se asustaban.

Por un lado, vio como uno de los empleados que estaba disfrazado de zombi salía de unos arbustos y asustaba a una chica de anteojos y cabello negro y a un chico de cabello rubio.

-¡Los maldigo! –Dice el "Zombi" causando miedo al chico y a la chica.

-¡KYAAA! –Gritaron ambos y se fueron corriendo totalmente asustados.

Por otro lado, se podía ver como otra pareja sale corriendo asustados al ver a "Jason" de un lugar cubierto de sangre por toda su ropa y con su gran y afilado machete.

Cerca de allí se podía observar como un chico de cabello negro en punta y una chica de cabello peli morada se asustaron demasiado ya que aparecieron tres fantasmas de aspecto muy horribles haciendo que escapen, pero la chica tropiece con una piedra haciendo que caiga y el chico no se dé cuenta por el miedo y la deje sola.

En otro lugar se podía ver como una chica de cabello corto rubio miel y un chico de cabello castaño se asustan al ver a un hombre lobo, y la chica que estaba muerta de miedo empuje al chico hacia el hombre lobo diciendo "Tómalo a él" mientras ella huía despavorida mientras el chico se levantara y huyera del lugar enojado ya que su pareja lo abandono.

Director: Hmfp, tus empleados están actuando otra vez bien como fantasmas este año Takami-chan.

Takami: Todos aquí esperan esto cada verano.–Contesto con una sonrisa viendo por el monitor como las parejas huían asustadas.

-Escuche que el chef Yamamoto-san pasó seis horas aplicando el maquillaje especial a todos ellos –Dijo uno de los chicos presentes en el lugar.

Director: Probablemente nadie logre llegar a la meta este año.

Takami: Ufufu. Jovencitos aterrados y gritando me hacen temblar.–Dijo llevándose una mano al rostro mientras hacia una sonrisa muy feliz y sonrojada.

Director: Suenas feliz, Takami-chan.-Comento con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota de sudor viendo a la dueña de la posada.

* * *

-**Con Rito y Lala-**

-¡AAHHHGGGG!

Muchas personas corrían asustadas con dirección hacia la posada para ocultarse allí, y Rito vio una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas asustadas.

Rito: ¿¡Que pasa!? –Pregunta exaltado al ver a tantos corriendo.– ¿¡Acaso lo que hay más adelante es muy aterrador!?

Sin embargo, Rito cerró la boca cuando vio a Saruyama correr hacia la misma dirección y donde todos corrían asustados.

Rito: ¿¡Saruyama!?–Rito vio como paso por su lado con mucho miedo sin darse cuenta de su presencia.–(Espera, ¡Él es la pareja de Haruna-chan! ¿Dónde está ella?)

Rito decidió decirle a Lala que buscaran a Haruna para ver que le ha pasado, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Lala no estaba con él.

Rito: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Lala tampoco esta!?-Grito al no verla a ninguna parte y escuchar más gritos dentro del bosque, donde reconoció uno de ellos.- ¡Haruna-chan!

Con eso, un destello verde se vio antes de que una figura saltara y se adentrara en el bosque.

* * *

**-Cambio de escena-**

Un poco lejos de donde se encontraba Rito, estaba Lala caminando porque se aburrió de esperar y quería ver que había en esta actividad, donde se encontró con un hombre disfrazado de cavernícola zombi para asustarla.

-¡Ruarrggg!

Lala observa al zombi y envés de asustarse ella se ríe.

Lala: Kya ja ja ja ja, ¡Que cara tan divertida! –Se rio viendo la cara del zombi.

-¿Qué? ¿No te da miedo esta cara? –Dice el zombi sorprendido.

Lala: No ¡Es divertida!–Respondió con su voz animada y decide seguir caminando.

-¿¡Divertida!?–El chico que era el zombi cavernícola se exalto para acto seguido caer de rodillas y manos al piso con expresión derrotada –Pase seis horas de mi vida… en esto.

Lala: Hacer de fantasma se ve divertido. ¡Quiero intentarlo!

Peke: Usted es mejor asustando personas que siendo asustada por ellos Lala-sama.-Comento y en eso Lala tomo su decisión.

* * *

**-Cambio de escena-**

En alguna parte del bosque, se encontraba un hombre disfrazado de zombi samurái que tenía flechas y una espada incrustada en su cuerpo. Este hombre se rio disimuladamente tras asustar a otra pareja.

-(Jejeje. Si que les di un buen susto a esa pareja.)-Pensó viendo como esos jóvenes corrían.- ¿Mmh?

De repente, el sintió algo. Escucho unos arbustos crujir. Sonrió al pensar que algunos alumnos trataron de llegar a la meta atreves del bosque y ver si no encontraban nada, pero para su mala suerte, el escucho.

El zombi samurái camino poco a poco hacia donde los arbustos estaban crujiendo, donde cuando llego…hizo su parte.

-¡Largo de aquí!-Rugió haciendo sonar su voz lo más terroríficamente posible, pero se detuvo al instante.- ¿Eh?

Lo que vio no fue una pareja, ni menos a un alumno. Lo que vio fue a una persona encapuchada con un manto azul. Cuando el sujeto se giro a él, pudo ver un rostro delgado de azul y grandes ojos verdes como de insecto.

En eso, el sujeto se acerco a él, y para su sorpresa, podía decir que no estaba asustarlo al verlo.

¿?: **Disculpe.**-Hablo con una voz profunda y casi macabra a pesar de que claramente estaba tratando de sonar amable.- **Me puede decir si ha visto a una chica de cabello morado azulado corto por aquí.**

-¿Eh? Creo que vi alguien así.-Dijo recordando vagamente a una chica con ese aspecto, pues parece que era una de las parejas que asusto.

¿?: **¿De verdad? ¿Dónde?**-Pregunto tomando de los hombros al zombi.

-Creo que ella se fue por ahí.-Dijo señalando una dirección, donde el encapuchado miro y asintió.

¿?: **Muchas gracias.**

-No hay de que.-Contesto antes de detener al sujeto.- Oye hombre. ¿Quién eres y de donde sacaste tu disfraz? Está muy bien hecho.

¿?: **Pues…soy "Frío/Big Chill". Y bueno…yo…¿Puedes dejar de tocar mi cara?**-Pregunto mientras el hombre manoseaba su rostro.

-Vaya, jamás había visto un maquillaje tan bueno.-Murmuro siguiendo tocando la cara de Frío.-¿Cómo conseguiste algo tan bueno? Parece real.

Frío: **Es real.**-Contesto mientras apartaba las manos del sujeto de su rostro.

-Oh, vamos. No seas así. Tu disfraz es excelente. Y ese aspecto misterioso, pero macabro es genial. Combinado con la voz profunda junto a ese aliento frio que sacas te hace perfecto para el momento.-Dijo antes de tomar la capa de Frío.- Por cierto, ¿Qué llevas bajo esta capa?- En eso, el sujeto abrió la capa de Frío…solo para ver como estas se abrían mostrando algo que no espero ver.-¿Eh?

La capa de Frío no era una capa, eran alas que se desplegaron una vez que el hombre trato de quitársela. Bajo sus alas se podía ver el cuerpo de Frío, que era delgado y azulado. Sus pies eran grandes y delgados con dos dedos largos y un talón igual de largo. Llevaba un cinturón verde en la cintura y en su pecho tenía un símbolo de reloj de arena de color verde.

El zombi, tras ver esto, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Tu…Tu…Tu…

Frío: **Si, soy real, y no un sujeto disfrazado.**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-grito ante la revelación y huyo de pavor para alejarse del monstruo.

Frío, o mejor dicho "Rito", miro como el hombre disfrazado de Zombi huía de él. Solo pudo suspirar al ver esto.

Rito trato de transformarse en Fuego pantanoso por sus poderes sobre la naturaleza, los cuales pensó que le ayudarían a encontrar a Haruna si se hundía demasiado dentro del bosque. Sin embargo, el reloj nuevamente jugo con él y le dio a Frío, uno de sus aliens más versátiles en su opinión.

El adolescente transformado no pudo evitar pensar que el reloj estaba jugando con él ahora, dado que Frío era una alienígena de un aspecto sombrío y un tanto espeluznante a parte de como suena su voz. Porque quiera o no, el suena como una especie de asechador u acosador. También tiene poderes como hacerse invisible o intangible, por lo que realmente puede hacer el trabajo de fantasma y/o espectro.

Quiera o no, Frío era el alíen perfecto como parte del plan para asustar a la gente.

Rito dio otro suspiro antes de tomar vuelo y comenzar a buscar a Haruna. Le habían dado una dirección y no pudo encontrarla tras entrar en el bosque, por lo que buscar en el cielo seria mejor idea…a parte de no encontrarse con otros y darles el susto de sus vidas.

El alienígena estuvo volando por un rato, tratando de encontrar a Haruna. Vio que no había otros estudiantes pasar por el sendero. Lo más seguro es que todos fueron asustados por aquellas personas disfrazadas, y francamente, no le sorprende.

Él se habría asustado hasta morir si hubiera permanecido en su forma humana y caminado tembloroso mientras buscaba a Haruna. Sin embargo, extrañamente, cuando se transformaba en alíen, ese tipo de miedos desaparecían. Se sentía más valiente.

Tal vez la razón era porque el mismo se había transformado en un monstruo que es mucho más fuerte de los que aparecen en los cuentos para niños. O incluso tal vez que su cerebro también recibe un cambio. O también que ha enfrentado algunas cosas que son más atemorizante.

El no pudo evitar recordar a Zastin y a sus subordinados. O incluso a aquel alienígena fanfarrón, que, a pesar de no ser la gran cosa, la apariencia que adopto era mucho más atemorizante que los disfraces que usan aquellos hombres.

Rito(Frío): **Tal vez haberme enfrentado a esos tipos tuvo sus ventajas.**-No pudo evitar murmurar al ver su reciente valor ante las cosas.

Siguió volando hasta que vio algo, una chica con Yukata que iba caminando temerosamente. Él podía reconocer ese hermoso cabello donde fuera.

Rito(Frío): **¡Sairenji!**

Haruna se giro al escuchar que alguien la nombro, pero no vio a nadie. Luego miro arriba, donde vio a una especie de polilla gigante volando…hacia ella.

Haruna: ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! ¡Un monstruo!

Rito(Frío): **¡GAGH!**-Esas palabras fueron como un cuchillo clavado en su corazón. Sabe que ahora puede ser técnicamente una especie de monstruo, pero ser llamado así por la chica que le gustaba aun le dolía.

Haruna comenzó a correr despavorida mientras gritaba. Ella era muy mala con este tipo de cosas y ver a un monstruo que vuela hacia ella fue aun más aterrador que cualquiera de los otros monstruos que ha visto antes.

Sin embargo, al correr sin ver su camino, ella piso la orilla de un acantilado, donde la parte que justamente piso se rompió haciendo que cayera.

Rito(Frío): **¡Haruna-chan!**-Grito para aumentar la velocidad y volar hacia Haruna.

La chica siguió cayendo mientras gritaba, viendo como el piso se acercaba más y más a ella. Por su parte, Rito vio que no podría llegar con ella a tiempo antes de que se estrellara, pero no era algo que iba a permitir.

Usando la habilidad de su forma, Frío tomo aire y escupió un aliento concentrado de nitrógeno líquido, donde lo estampo contra la pared del acantilado congelándola y creando hielo mientras se concentraba para hacer que la parte congelada tomara una forma, rezando porque resultara.

En poco tiempo, Frío fue capaz de crear una rampa de hielo, donde la fue creando y conduciendo hasta que Haruna cayo en ella, donde fue bajando antes de viajar de izquierda a derecha hasta que fue mandada hacia arriba, donde el alíen la atrapo.

Rito(Frío): **¡Te tengo!**

Haruna: ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! ¡Por favor, no me comas! ¡NO ME COMAS!-Grito despavorida mientras trataba de zafarse del alíen antes de mirar abajo.

Ella vio que estaba flotando en medio del cielo, donde si ella caía, entonces sin duda no iba a sobrevivir. Por ende, si se soltaba del monstruo polilla, no hay duda de que terminara como huelo estrellado. Ante esto, solo hubo dos resultados:

1) Ella caería y se estamparía en el suelo muriendo de golpe.

2) Ella seria comida por el monstruo polilla.

Rito(Frío): **E-Etto, ¿Sairenji?**\- El miro como la chica tembló hasta desmayarse con la cara azul y pálida.- **¿¡Sairenji!?**

Al ver que la chica se desmayó, Rito dio un suspiro antes de volar y regresar donde estaban. Tras eso, volvió a la normalidad y cargo a Haruna en su espalda para llevarla de regreso. Si ella despertaba, seria mejor que viera una cara conocida.

Rito: Pero que problema.-Murmuro mientras caminaba de regreso al campamento, pues le preocupa la condición de Haruna. Aun así, el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- El cuerpo…de Haruna-chan.

Como Rito estaba llevando a Haruna en su espalda y sosteniendo sus piernas con sus manos para mantenerla, podía sentir perfectamente la suavidad. La sensación de sus pechos, la suavidad de sus piernas, el cosquilleante y agradable olor de su cabello y cuerpo.

Rito sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y apresurarse en volver a la entrada.

**-Cambio de escena-**

Algo cerca de donde estaban Rito y Haruna, Lala había asustado a los alumnos que ella encontraba cerca haciendo que estos corrieran de miedo. Algunos empleados que estaban disfrazados se sorprendieron de como Lala asustaba con esa gran facilidad.

-Oooh. Buen trabajo, señorita.–Dijo unos de los empleados disfrazado de Pennywise diciéndolo a otro empleado disfrazado de Chucky, quien se preguntaba quién era la chica.

Lala: ¡Puedo hacer más cosas!–Dijo entusiasmada y saca su D-Dial y empieza a presionar unas teclas.

**-Cambio de escena-**

Cerca de allí, Rito iban caminando por la pista del Kimodameshi con Haruna en su espalda, donde el sintió como ella comenzó a moverse.

Haruna: U-Uh…¿Dónde estoy?-Murmuro mientras se despertaba antes de ver cierta cabellera naranja.- Yuuki-kun.

Rito: Oh, Sairenji. Que bueno que te despiertas.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se detenía.

Haruna: ¿En dónde estamos?

Rito: Estamos en la pista del Kimodameshi. Te encontré desmayada en medio del camino y decidí llevarte de regreso de donde partimos. Te vi muy agitada cuando estabas durmiendo.

Haruna: Oh, ya veo.-Murmuro mientras recordaba aquel sueño de una polilla gigante atrapándola mientras caía a su muerte, donde se estremeció con el simple recuerdo.- ¿Y donde esta Lala-san? ¿No estabas con ella?

Rito: Si, pero ella se distrajo y entusiasmo al ver a las personas disfrazadas, por lo se separó de mi para perseguirlos. Trate de encontrarla, pero es difícil con tanta gente corriendo de un lugar a otro y en medio de un bosque en la noche.

Haruna: Ya veo.-Asintió imaginando a la peli rosada con una sonrisa mirando a los fantasmas. Algo que ella jamás podría llegar a lograr.

Rito: Por cierto, Sairenji. ¿Qué te paso para terminar desmayada? Te veías bastante mal cuando te encontré.

Si bien es cierto que fue el quien le dio el susto de muerte para desmayarse, cuando la vio mientras volaba como Frío que ella se encontraba caminando con miedo y unas lágrimas en los ojos.

Haruna: La verdad es que yo…soy muy mala para este tipo de cosas.-Contesto mientras se aferraba al chico.- Siempre me han dado miedo las cosas como fantasmas y similares. Y cuando me asusto demasiado, pierdo el control de mí misma.

Rito: Ya veo.-Asintió tomando nota de esto y tratar de no aparecer frente a ella como Frío de nuevo. No cree que ella pueda soportar otra aparición del alíen.

Haruna: Aun así, gracias Yuuki-kun.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba un poco.- No sé en dónde estaría ahora si no me hubieras encontrado.

Rito: No hay problema. En realidad, te estaba buscando.

Haruna: ¿A mí?

Rito: Vi a Saruyama correr despavorido y tu no estabas, así que me preocupé de que algo te hubiera pasado.

Haruna: ¿Y que pasa con Lala-san? ¿Ella no te preocupa?

Rito: Lo hace, pero de una manera diferente.-Contesto con una sonrisa un tanto amarga.-Desde que la conozco, sé que ella jamás se asustara con cosas como los monstruos o fantasmas. A parte de eso, ella siempre está metiéndose en problemas con algo que ella trae. Me preocupa que ella haga algún tipo de desastre, pero al final sé que estará bien.

Haruna: Ya veo…y gracias.-Murmuro con una sonrisa al saber que el chico vino por ella.

Rito: No hay problema, Sairenji.-Dijo para retomar la caminata.- Ahora, será mejor que regresemos y…

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que se escucharon pasos fuertes y rápidos y vieron que varios monstruos como, la momia, un hombre lobo, una monja fantasma y un teletubi lleno de sangre, se dirigían hacia ellos. Pero ellos no se movieron ya que ellos estaban totalmente aturdidos ya que notaron que si eran reales. Sin embargo, pudieron ver que más adelante estaba Lala.

Rito: ¡Lala!

Lala: ¡Ah! ¡Ahí están, Rito y Haruna!–Saluda muy alegre, pero ellos no le devuelven el saludo ya que vieron que Lala estaba con unos fantasmas que podían volar de verdad y eran mucho más aterradores que los empleados disfrazados de monstruos -¿Qué les parece estos fantasmas?

Rito: La…Lala…¿Quiénes son esas…personas detrás de ti?

Lala: Ah, ¿Esto? Proyecté fantasmas usando un holograma.-Contesto mientras miraba una esfera con la imagen de un monstruo con una sonrisa escalofriante en ella, la cual es uno de los inventos de Lala llamado "Deru Deru Visión".- Leí libros sobre sobre fantasmas en la casa de tu papa.

Rito no estaba muy calmado al escuchar eso, ya que, conociendo a Lala, su invento podría ser peligroso. Aun así, pudo mantener la calma hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo, Haruna era una historia completamente diferente ya que estaba con los ojos y la cara pálida.

Lala: ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa, Haruna-chan? Te ves pálida.-Pregunto preocupada por la chica, quien solo grito.

Haruna: ¡KYAAAA!

Rito se asustó por el grito de la chica mientras esta se bajaba de la espalda del chico y lo agarraba para lanzarlo como si se tratara de una piedra lanza hacia el invento de Lala, rompiéndolo.

Lala: ¡Ah! –Grito impactada llevándose las manos a las mejillas mientras Rito tenía un chichón en la cabeza por el golpe.-¡Mi Deru Deru visión-Kun!

Rito: (¡Mierda!)-Grito viendo como el invento de Lala tenia una grieta, la cual comenzó a expandirse, mientras sacaba chispas.- (Este tipo de cosas usualmente llevan a…¡Una explosión!)

**¡PUM!**

Rito: ¡Lo sabía!-Grito mientras actuaba rápido para sostener a Lala y a Haruna, donde esta última cayo inconsciente, para tratar de que no salieran lastimada.

Los tres salieron volando hasta caer al suelo, donde el chico recibió todo el impacto del golpe. Le dolió como el infierno, pero logro mantener a ambas chicas a salvo.

Lala: ¡Rito, eso fue asombroso! –Exclamo viendo al chico que se encontraba aturdido. -¿¡Como sabias que iba a explotar!?

Rito: Creo que he pasado por esto lo suficiente para saberlo…-Contesto algo quemado por la explosión y recordando experiencias pasadas.

De repente, sonaron unos aplausos y Rito y Lala vieron que se trataban del director, Takami y otros empleados.

Director: ¡Felicidades! –Exclamo alzando los brazos feliz -¡Ustedes son el único grupo que llego y paso el Kimodameshi este año!

Rito: ¿¡La meta!?–Exclamo sorprendido mientras recordaba lo que escucho de Mio.

_{Mio: "Quien consiga llegar a la meta del Kimodameshi se convertirán en pareja.}_

Si la leyenda era cierta, entonces ahora Rito es pareja con la chica con quien llego. Sin embargo…

Rito: ¿Qué…Que ocurrirá en esta situación?-Murmuro preocupado dado que tenia tanto a Lala como a Haruna a su lado.

Lala, que no entendía nada de lo que paso, vio que su dedo meñique y el de Rito estaban entrelazados por alguna extraña razón, donde el dedo meñique del chico también estaba atado con el dedo meñique de Haruna.

**-Al día siguiente-**

Se podía apreciar un calmado y tranquilo día perfecto de playa en donde las chicas jugaban felices echándose la salada agua del mar a ellas mismas, y algunos chicos estaban haciendo carreras, jugando en el mar, haciendo castillos de arena o simplemente estar sentado mirando a su alrededor. En este caso Rito es el que hacía eso.

Rito: (Parece que solo vinimos a jugar en esta excursión a la playa.) –Pensó mientras observaba a cada uno de las personas que veía.

¿?: ¡Rito, ven con nosotras! –Dice una voz femenina que está muy feliz.

Rito voltea a ver quién lo llamaba y ve a Lala que lo andaba saludando alegremente con una mano mientras a su lado estaba Haruna. Rito se sonrojo ya que ambas lucían un lindo traje de baño de dos piezas; el de Lala es de color rojo y el de Haruna es de color verde (Rito le presto más atención a este último).

Rito: (Haruna-chan, se ve muy linda en traje de baño.) –Dijo en sus pensamientos mirando a su enamorada.–(No puedo mirarla fijamente por esto.)

Rito evita tratar de mirar a Haruna y voltea a mirar el mar. Sin embargo, se escucharon gritos.

-¡Kyaaa!

-¡Un ladrón de trajes de baño!

Como si fuera de la nada, muchas chicas en un instante perdían sus trajes de baño (la parte de arriba) y se cubrían con sus brazos. Pero el ladrón no aparecía; o era muy rápido o era muy pequeño.

Rito: ¿Qué? ¿Un ladrón de trajes de baño?

Algo del mar paso nadando muy rápido hacia Lala, cosa que Haruna pudo notarlo y aparto a Lala antes de que la alcanzara.

Haruna: ¡Lala-san, cuidado!–Exclamo apartando a Lala con una mano.

Como si se tratara del corte de una espada, Haruna perdió su traje de baño también.

Rito: ¿Q-Que está pasando, Lala, Sairenji?- Pregunto mientras iba directo en dirección de las chicas.

Haruna: ¡N-No vengas aquí! –Grito en voz alta tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

Rito se detuvo y vio como ella ocultaba todo su cuerpo al mar excepto la cabeza.

Rito: (No me digas que… ¡A Haruna-chan también!)

**-Cambio de escena-**

Unos segundos después, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en la salida a la playa hablando entre ellos sobre lo ocurrido.

Saruyama: ¡Maldición, como lo envidio…! Digo, ¡No lo voy a perdonar! ¿¡Como puede robarles el traje de baño a las chicas!?-Grito enojado y celoso al igual que varios chicos a su lado.

Risa: Ciertamente es terrible.–Dijo de brazos cruzados y molesta. –Ese traje de baño me fue muy costoso.

Mio: Y por lo que veo, solo les robo el traje de baño a las chicas. –Dijo igual de molesta que el resto de las chicas.

Lala: ¡Imperdonable! ¡Nuestro tiempo para divertirnos en el mar será arruinado si esto sigue así!

Lala se fue caminando hacia la playa otra vez y Rito la vio y se dirigió hacia ella.

Rito: ¿Oye, que vas hacer? –Pregunta serio mientras se acercaba a la peli rosada.

Lala: Voy a regresar al mar para capturar a ese ladrón.

Rito: Pero…

Lala: No te preocupes. –Dijo dándole una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.–Peke hizo mi traje de baño, así que no me tengo que preocupar de que sea robado.

Lala volvió a irse caminando, pero noto que Rito la seguía.

Rito: Iré contigo.

Lala: ¡Bien!

Mio: ¡Oigan, dividámonos en grupo y busquemos al culpable!–Dijo a las otras chicas -¡Estoy segura de que aún sigue por ahí!

-¡Bien! –Dicen algunas chicas de manera determinada.

**-Cambio de escena-**

Lala y Rito se encontraban con los pies metidos en el mar de la playa.

Lala: La primera persona a la que le robaron el traje de baño estaba exactamente en este lugar.

Rito: No creo que el culpable siga por aquí.–Dijo de manera lógica, pues solo un tonto se quedaría en el mismo lugar donde ataco.–Pero el que haya echo esto es sin duda un descarado. ¿Cómo pudo robarles el traje de baño a las chicas que estaban nadando?

De pronto, Lala sintió que algo iba nadando muy rápidamente directo a ella y sin poder hacer algún movimiento le quitaron la parte de arriba de su traje de baño.

Lala: ¡Rito! ¡Allí esta!–Dijo señalando un lugar y Rito rápidamente agarra al ladrón.

Rito: ¡Te tengo! –Exclamo tras sujetar al ladrón.

Lala: ¡Genial! ¡Lo atrapaste Rito!–Exclamo contenta a pesar de que aún no tenía completo su traje de baño.

Rito decide levantar al ladrón para saber quién era y se llevó una sorpresa.

Rito: ¿Qué? Esto es…

Lala: Ah, conozco eso. –Dijo mientras se cubría sus pechos con sus brazos.–Es un delfín ¿cierto? Lo vi en la guía ilustrada de aquí.

Rito: (Un bebe delfín.)–Pensó mientras sujetaba al ladrón animal confundido.–(¿Este era el ladrón de trajes de baño?)

El traje de baño de Lala que aún seguía en la boca del delfín se desintegro y Lala volvía a tener un traje de baño.

Lala: Ja ja, que mal por ti. –Dijo riéndose con sus brazos en sus caderas y luego con un dedo señalo a Peke. –Mientras yo tenga a Peke junto a mí, no tengo que preocuparme por llevar traje de baño.

Rito: Pero ¿Por qué roba trajes de baño?

El delfín se escapó de los brazos de Rito rápidamente y fue directamente a Lala otra vez, pero esta vez fue directo a Peke atrapándolo. Lala quedo totalmente desnuda y Rito quien estaba cerca de ella la vio y se quedó totalmente sonrojado y boquiabierto.

Lala: ¡No! ¡Tiene a Peke! –Grito preocupada por Peke sin importarle que Rito la viera desnuda.

Peke: Buaa, ¡Lala-sama! –Grito en su forma de robot en la boca del delfín con algunas lágrimas a pesar de ser robot.

Lala: ¡Oye! ¡Dame a Peke!–Exclamo logrando agarrar al delfín.

Peke: ¡Lala-sama, sálveme!

El delfín se va en línea recta tratando de escapar de los brazos de Lala, sin embargo, la chica la agarraba tan fuerte que ella termino yéndose con él, dando saltos debido a que el delfín se metía del mar y salía nadando rápidamente. Dado a que se fueron y Lala desnuda estaba dando saltos con el delfín que aun trataba de escaparse, Rito pudo ver toda su entrepierna, haciendo que se sonrojara mucho más que antes.

Luego de un rato, logro reaccionar.

Rito: ¡Ah, oigan!-Grito antes de golpear el Omnitrix y transformarse en Jetray, donde tomo vuelo.

Jetray voló por la playa buscando a Lala, usando su visión mejorada que le permitía mirar desde lejos como si fuera un halcón. El alíen siguió volando en busca de cualquier pista de Lala, esperando que no se haya adentrado dentro del agua dado que haría la búsqueda más difícil a pesar de que ahora puede respirar bajo de ella.

Lala: ¡Rito, por aquí! –El alíen escucho la voz de Lala y vio que ella en tierra, y para gusto de este, ve que recupero a Peke – ¡Ven aquí rápido!

Rito (Jetray): **¡Lala! ¿Qué pasa?**-Pregunto mientras aterrizaba en tierra firme y volvía a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, la respuesta a esa pregunta fue aclarada cuando vio que al lado de Lala se encontraba un delfín. Se acerco a la chica y Rito noto que ese delfín era mucho más grande que el que le robaba el traje de baño a las chicas y además no estaba cerca del mar, por lo cual no podía nadar.

Rito: ¡O-Oye, ese es…!

Lala: La madre del delfín.–Respondió mirando con tristeza al animal. –Parece que fue arrastrada por el mar hasta la orilla.

Rito: Eso… Eso quiere decir que el pequeño robaba los trajes de baño para que alguien lo ayudase. –Concluyo y luego vio como el delfín pequeño que robaba los trajes de baño los miraba como de manera suplicante.–(Así que de eso se trataba todo esto.)

Lala: ¡Ayudémoslo!–Exclamo decidida y Rito asintió de acuerdo.

Rito: Vamos, ayúdenme a empujarla por ese lado.–Ordena para poder sacar al delfín grande.

Luego de unos segundos el delfín grande volvió al océano y el delfín pequeño se puso muy feliz y les dedicaron una mirada a los tres adolescentes que podía expresar gratitud y se fueron nadando mientras Rito miraba esto con una sonrisa, pero Lala no.

Rito: Al parecer no tiene heridas.–Dijo sonriendo viendo por donde se van los delfines. –Así que de seguro estarán bien.

Peke: Es como si nos estuvieran agradeciendo ahora.-Comento al notar como ambos delfines los miraban.

Rito: Bueno, ayudamos a que la familia se reuniera de nuevo.

Lala: Familia ¿eh? –Dijo con la mirada perdida, cosa que noto el chico.

Rito: Lala, ¿ocurre algo malo?

Lala: ¡Ah! No, nada–Respondió rápidamente para volver a mirar a los delfines y pone un rostro más tranquilo. –Es solo que recordé como era Deviluke. –En eso, ella puso una cara cálida que sorprendió a Rito.– Me alegro…por ellos.

**-En un área rocosa cercana-**

En una piedra gigantesca estaba todos los trajes de baño que el delfín pequeño había robado y precisamente en ese momento, el director de la escuela estaba ahí.

Director: ¡Qué maravilla! –Exclamo con voz muy emocionada y contenta mientras agarraba uno de los trajes y se lo pasaba por la nariz.– ¡Quizás dios se apiado de mí y me obsequio todos estos trajes de baño! ¡Uhyo~!

Sin embargo, el director sintió una energía negativa detrás de él y cuando volteo su mirada, vio que todas las chicas estaban detrás de el con una mirada asesina y se dirigieron a él con la intención de atacarlo.

-¡Sabia que él era el culpable de todo esto, director pervertido!

-¡Que desagradable!

-¿¡Como se atreve!?

Director: ¡Esperen, todo es un malentendido!–Grito para intentar explicar la situación, pero las chicas no tenían intenciones de escuchar y fueron al ataque.

**-Salto de tiempo-**

Luego de pasar todo el día en la playa, llego la noche y Rito y Saruyama se encontraban en su habitación conversando con otros dos chicos.

Saruyama: Vaya, la excursión a la playa terminara mañana en la tarde.–Comento con una voz un poco deprimida.

-Ahora que lo pienso, el director se ha aprovechado de nosotros. –Dice un chico de cabello color marrón oscuro.

-Cierto –Responde un chico de cabello negro claro en puntas.

Saruyama: ¿No queremos hacer acaso algo divertido para que este día sea más memorable? –Pregunta con una voz un poco divertida.

-Claro, sería muy triste para nosotros que esta excursión terminara de esta forma –Dice el chico de cabello marrón.

Rito: Pero lo único que podemos hacer es dormir y regresar cuando nos despertemos.

Saruyama: ¡No!–Alzo la voz antes de ponerse de pie. –¡Aun tenemos cosas por hacer! ¡Vamos a visitar el cuarto de las chicas!

Rito: ¿Qué?-Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser arrastrado por el grupo.

**-Cambio de escena-**

En el cuarto de las chicas que los protagonistas se dirigían se encontraban Lala, Haruna, Risa y Mio. Conversando mientras Risa se ponía de pie.

Risa: Me pregunto si el aire acondicionado estará funcionando. –Dijo mientras se echa un poco de aire con su mano.– ¿No tienen calor?

Mio: ¿Quieres ir a comprar refrescos de la máquina expendedora del lobby?

Risa: Si, mejor.

Lala: ¡Yo también voy!–Exclamo cómicamente alegre mientras levantaba una mano.

Peke: Lala-sama ¿cuenta usted con dinero –Pregunta en un susurro mientras estaba escondido en el pecho de su ama.

Lala: No te preocupes, Zastin me dio algo.–Respondió en un susurro que solo pudiera escuchar Peke.

Risa: ¿Vienes también Haruna?

Haruna: No gracias, yo no tengo sed. Me quedare aquí.–Respondió con una sonrisa.

Risa: Vale, volveremos pronto Haruna. –Dijo para salir de la habitación acompañada de las dos chicas antes de cerrar la puerta, no sin antes de que Lala se despidiera de ella con la mano y Haruna le devolviera el gesto.

-Lala-san es tan amable –Dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Cambio de escena-**

Saruyama observa el lugar a su alrededor ve las habitaciones y el vacío pasillo, y como si de un agente secreto se tratara e hizo unas señas para que se acercaran a el Rito y los otros dos chicos.

Rito: Saruyama, mejor volvamos a la habitación.–Dijo no queriendo hacer lo que pensaba Saruyama.–Ya casi es la hora en la que apagaran las luces de las habitaciones.

Saruyama: Tonto, esa es la mejor parte.–Dijo viendo con una sonrisa socarrona.–La gente se vuelve más abierta de mente y excitada por la noche durante un viaje como este. En otras palabras ¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para ver a las chicas!

Rito: ¿Estás seguro de lo que hablas?–Pregunta sin confiarse demasiado.

Saruyama: Tal vez incluso puedas ver a Sairenji en un momento interesante.–Dijo con una voz astuta sabiendo lo que sentía el chico por la peli morada.

En ese momento, por la mente de Rito pasaron demasiadas imágenes y todo tipo de situaciones haciendo que su rostro quedara muy sonrojado y lo único que hizo en ese momento es aceptar el plan de Saruyama. Siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta que…

-¡Oigan! –Escucharon la voz de alguien y vieron a uno de los vigilantes de la posada.– ¿¡Ustedes son los estudiantes del cuarto de los chicos!?

Saruyama: Oh no, es un guardia.

-¡Ya casi es la hora de que apaguen las luces! ¿Qué hacen frente al cuarto de las chicas? –Dice el vigilante con voz molesta.

Saruyama, sin más que poder hacer, corrió huyendo del lugar mientras Rito y los otros dos chicos decidieron seguirlo y huir de allí.

**-Cambio de escena-**

Haruna estaba mirando el cielo nocturno junto a la luna para pasar el rato. Estaba pensando en su amiga más nueva, Lala quien, a pesar de conocer por muy poco tiempo, puede decir que es una gran chica y muy alegre.

Sin embargo, en eso recordó la interacción que tenia con Rito, y como ambas parecían muy cercanos. Su pecho comenzó a doler cada vez que los recordaba estando juntos.

Haruna: ¿Acaso yo…estoy celosa de ella?-Murmuro sin saber de que otra forma explicar lo que sentía.

De repente, Haruna escucho mucho ruido afuera, por lo que fue a ver y abrió la puerta, viendo a alguien que conocía.

**-Unos momentos antes-**

Saruyama: ¡Corre!-Grito mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas junto a sus amigos.

El grupo de Rito y Saruyama estaban corriendo para perder al guardia, quien se mostraba muy persistente en ellos. Los chicos corrían con todo lo que podían para lograr huir, donde un chico del grupo paso a llevar a Rito tirándolo a un lado.

Rito: ¡Agh!-Gimió de dolor tras caer a un lado del suelo, donde levanto la vista y vio que sus compañeros lo abandonaron.- ¡Oigan, no me dejen atrás…!-Grito enojado antes de oír como algo se abría. Levanto la vista y quedo congelado.- ¿Uh?

A quien Rito vio fue a Haruna, quien lo miraba con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

Haruna: Yuuki-kun.

Rito: Sa…Sairenji.-Murmuro sonrojado al ver a la chica que le gustaba antes de escuchar el grito del guardia, el cual se oía cada vez más cerca.

Haruna: ¡Entra rápido o te atraparan!-Le dijo y el chico no lo pensó dos veces para hacerlo.

Rito rápidamente entro en la habitación y Haruna cerró la puerta corrediza para evitar que el guardia piense que uno de los fugitivos esta adentro. Sin embargo, el chico pronto noto algo.

Rito: ¡L-Lo siento, Sairenji! ¡No es lo que parece!-Grito mirando a la chica tras notar que esta en el lado de las chicas.- Saruyama me obligo a venir con el a visitar el dormitorio de las chicas y…¡Realmente lo siento mucho!

Rito pronto se cayo al ver como Haruna le hacia el gesto de que guardara silencio.

Rito: Lo siento.-Dijo desanimado y con la cabeza abajo.-(Soy tan desdichado.)

Haruna: Je…-De repente Rito escucho la risa de Haruna y la miro.- Jeje…siempre te disculpas de esa forma.

Rito: A-Ah…yo…-Quedo embobado por la sonrisa de la chica mientras pensaba lo linda que era.- C-Creo es cierto ahora que lo mencionas.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse de forma disimulada ya que no podían hacer mucho ruido o el chico estaría en graves aprietos.

Haruna: Creo que los profesores van a estar afuera por un tiempo, así que quédate aquí un rato.

Rito: S-Si, tienes razón. Esperare un poco y me iré.-Dijo sabiendo de su situación, pero el fácilmente podría escapar si usara alguna de sus formas con habilidades discretas.

De esta forma, los dos se sentaron en el suelo y permanecieron callados. Ambos estaban nerviosos y ninguno de los dos se le ocurría un tema para sacar el incómodo ambiente.

Rito: ¿Eh? Sairenji, ¿Dónde están las otras chicas?-Pregunto dado que solo estaban los dos dentro de la habitación.

Haruna: Dijeron que se iban a comprar unas bebidas en el lobby.

Rito: Ya…Ya veo…-Murmuro antes de darse cuenta de un punto muy importante.-(¡AH! Eso significa que… ¡Estoy a solas…con Haruna-chan!)-El chico era realmente lento si a penas noto esto.

Haruna: ¿Seremos…malentendidos?-El chico se crispo al escuchar eso mientras la chica estaba levemente sonrojada.- Si estamos aquí a solas…Digo, ¿Viniste a visitar a Lala-san?

Rito: No…¡No es lo que crees!-Grito apresuradamente estando rojo.- ¡No vine a visitar a Lala! ¡Yo…!-Se congelo al darse cuenta de lo que hizo y noto como Haruna lo miraba.-(Ugh…¿Lo negué muy rápido? T-Tal vez Haruna-chan sabia como me sentía. Geh…¿Qué debería hacer?)

Realmente no había mucho que Rito podría hacer en este tipo de situación, pero en eso recordó lo que dijo Saruyama sobre hacer que el viaje fuera memorable, haciendo que se le ocurriera algo.

Rito: (Memorable…Cierto, ¡Es una oportunidad! ¡Es mi oportunidad de confesar mi amor a Haruna-chan!)

Ambos estaban solos, no había nadie y el chico tenia que quedarse para que los profesores o guardias no lo encontraran. Era la oportunidad que Rito esperaba para poder decir sus sentimientos.

Rito: S-Sairenji…la verdad…es que yo…-Estaba a punto de decirlo, pero como de costumbre, el universo estaba en su contra.

Lala: ¡Kyajajajajaja!-Rito se detuvo al oír la risa que tanto conocía.

Risa: Pero entonces, ¿Qué harías si los chicos nos visitan secretamente en medio de la noche?-Pregunto mientras se oía sus pasos acercarse.

Mio: Ehh…No me importaría, pero depende de quien sea.

Lala: No me importaría si Rito me visita.

Mio: Sabia que ibas a decir eso…

Tanto Rito como Haruna se pusieron pálido. Las chicas estaban de regreso y por sus voces podía decir que no tardarían en llegar.

Rito comenzó a pensar en lo que debería hacer. No podía simplemente quedarse y crear una excusa. Tampoco había lugar para esconderse dentro. Tampoco podía transformarse dado que Haruna estaba dentro de la habitación y lo vería. ¡Todas las ideas que tiene hasta ahora tienen grandes fallas u obstáculos que le impide usarlas!

Haruna: ¡Yuuki-kun, ven aquí!-Grito tomando al chico.

Lala: ¡Ya volvimos, Haruna!-Exclamo con alegría mientras abría la puerta, donde se pudo ver a la peli rosada junto a Mio y Risa junto a ella mientras las tres miraba a Haruna sola en la habitación ya acostada en su futón.- Haruna, ¿Ya vas a dormir?

Haruna: S-Si…Ya casi es hora de que apaguen las luces en los pasillos.-Contesto algo nerviosa.

La razón por la cual Haruna se acostó ahora era para esconder a Rito, quien estaba debajo del cubre cama.

Por su parte, Rito no podía ver nada dado que estaba bajo el cubre cama del futón de Haruna. Sin embargo, si podía oler y sentir.

Rito: (El…El muslo de Haruna-chan…)-Pensó totalmente aturdido mientras permanecía abajo, pero cierto "amiguito" no.

Risa: Mo~~~. No digas esas cosas.-Dijo mientras se ponía al lado de Haruna e intentaba quitarle la yukata.- La noche es joven, Ha-Ru-Na.

Haruna: ¡Kya! ¡Y-Ya basta, Risa!-Grito tratando de mantener su ropa, pero en eso Risa, sin saberlo, golpeo a cierta persona con su rodilla.

Rito: Ite.

Risa: ¿Escucharon algo?-Pregunto tras oír una voz que no pertenecía a una de las de aquí.

Haruna: ¿¡Eh!? ¡Quizá fue tu imaginación!

Rito: (¡Ugh! Rayos, alce mucho la voz.)-Pensó para ahora tener más cuidado.

Risa: Eh~, ¿Tu crees?-Dijo mientras se acercaba más, donde reposo su rodilla arriba de la mano de Rito.

Rito: (¡UUUUUUUUGH! ¡Mi…Mis dedos…!)-Grito dentro de su mente mientras mordía el futón para no gritar o dejar escapar algún ruido.-(¡Debo aguantar! ¡Si digo algo, me van a encontrar~~~!)

Con esto, Rito poco a poco deslizo su mano que estaba bajo la rodilla de Risa para escapar del dolor. Luego de unos momentos, logro zafarse y suspiro de alivio de forma baja para no ser escuchado.

Sin embargo, un nuevo problema surgió.

Rito: (¡E…Eso es…!)-Su vista se acostumbro a la oscuridad y logro ver un poco bajo de la manta, donde vio algo que todo chico estaría agradecido.-(¡Las pantis de Haruna-chan!)-De inmediato cerro los ojos y giro su cabeza.-(¡No debo mirar! ¡Haruna-chan me esta haciendo un favor ocultándome aquí, no debo mirar!)-A pesar de decirse eso, el no se encontraba muy bien.-(Argh, ¡Me siento mareado con todo este dolor, excitación y calor debajo de las sabanas~~~!)

Haruna se sobresalto un poco ante cierto sentimiento que el chico que ocultaba le provoco, pero logro controlarse rápido.

Haruna: (Por favor, no te muevas mucho, Yuuki-kun.)

Risa: ¿Te ocurre algo, Haruna?-Pregunto al ver a la chica un poco roja.

Haruna: No, nada.-Contesto mientras ponía su teléfono bajo de las sabanas, donde la luz llamo la atención del chico y este la miro para ver que en la pantalla había algo escrito.

"Te dejare salir una vez que las chicas se duerman, ¡Aguanta por favor!"

Rito: (¿Una vez que las chicas se duerman?)-Pensó tras leer el mensaje, donde encontró una falla fatal.-(Pero, ¡Ellas no se van a dormir nunca~~!)

Rito sabía bien que tanto Risa como Mio eran de las chicas más energéticas y proactivas de su clase o cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. Mientras que Lala, ¿Qué debe decir? Esa chica parece funcionar con energía nuclear.

De esta forma paso el tiempo y Rito cada vez se ponía más rojo, ya sea por el calor o por la excitación o ambas, donde estas comenzaron a afectarlo.

Mio: Por cierto, Haruna.-La mencionada la miro.- ¿Tienes a alguien que te guste?

Haruna: ¿¡JA!?-Grito roja mientras se alteraba un poco, donde cierto chico debajo de ella se intereso en lo que acaba de oír.- ¿¡P-Porque me preguntas eso tan de repente!?

Mio: Es un tema de conversación popular para la noche.-Dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural antes de levantarse y acercarse un poco a la peli morada.- ¡Dime la verdad, Haruna!

Risa: O de lo contrario~~~.-Dijo moviendo sus manos y con una sonrisa divertida uniéndose a su amiga en el asalto.

Rito, quien estaba bajo las sabanas, estaba escuchando sobre esto y se intereso profundamente en la pregunta. Desde hace tiempo tiene sentimientos por la chica, y si tenia sentimientos por alguien, quería saber hacia quien era…aunque una parte de él no quería saber temiendo que fuera alguien a quien jamás pueda superar.

Haruna: A mi… A mí me…-Fue murmurando mientras la cara de alguien pasaba por su mente. Sin embargo, no podía decirlo por ciertas razones.

Risa: ¿Quién es~~? ¿No puedes decirlo?

Mio: ¡AAAAAH!-Ella sonrió ante una idea.- No me digas que…Te gusta Yuuki al igual que Lala-chi.

Esas palabras sonrojaron e impactaron a Haruna mientras que el mencionado grito dentro de su mente ante esta revelación.

Haruna: ¿¡Qu-Que cosas dices, Mio!?

Lala: ¿¡Eh!? ¿Es cierto eso, Haruna?-Pregunto sorprendida antes de que Mio se pusiera a su lado.

Mio: Kyajajajajaja. ¡Solo estoy bromeando, Lala-chi! Es imposible que a Haruna le guste un tipo de hombre como Yuuki, así tan serios.

Riso: Pero, ¿Por qué te gusta Yuuki, Lala-chii?

Mio: No es que el sea malo, pero creo que podrías fijarte en alguien mejor, Lala-chii.-Con la belleza de Lala, cualquier chico que quiera no dudaría en aceptar su oferta.

Risa: Además, Yuuki no es un tipo maduro.

Mio: No se ve como si fuera bueno tratando con chicas, ¿No crees?

Mio: Ciertamente no parece confiable.

Mientras ambas hablaban, el mencionado solo podía gruñir dentro de su mente al escuchar lo que sus compañeras pensaban de él.

Rito: (Tampoco creo que ustedes fueran mejores, en especial siendo las pervertidas que son.)-No era un secreto como a ambas chicas le gustaba manosear a sus compañeras o alguna conocida de ellas.

Por su parte, a Haruna no le gustaba como hablaban de Rito. No solo porque el involucrado estaba aquí presente, sino también porque ella tenía una buena opinión sobre él.

Haruna: Él no…

Lala: ¡Él no es así!-Grito llamando la atención de todas, donde vieron como la peli rosada sonreía tiernamente y estaba un poco sonrojada.- Rito es la persona más confiable en el universo. No puedo pensar en alguien mejor que Rito…

Rito: (Lala…)-El chico no podía creer lo que pensara ella de él.

Peke: (Lala-sama…)-El robot no creía que su ama pudiera expresar ese timo de emociones por alguien del género opuesto.

Por su parte, Haruna se quedo callada mirando a Lala, sintiendo un malestar en el pecho.

Risa: ¡Uhyo~~~! ¡Lala-chi es tan genial!-Exclamo con gran emoción como una fangirl.

Mio: ¡El mejor del universo~!-Exclamo con las manos en la cara totalmente emocionada antes de girarse a la peli morada.-Oye, ¿Escuchaste eso, Haruna?

Haruna: ¿Eh?

Risa: ¿¡Porque no buscas a alguien que te guste como Lala-chii!?

Haruna: Y-Yo…

***GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!***

Todas se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon la alarma de incendios.

Mio: ¿¡La alarma!?

Risa: ¿¡Que pasa, acaso es un incendio!?

Las chicas y otros alumnos salieron de sus cuartos para ir a los pasillos, donde vieron que afuera en el bosque había un pequeño incendio.

-¡No se preocupen todos!-Exclamo uno de los encargados de la posada.- ¡El fuego es pequeño, por lo que se apagara rápido, pero les pedimos que nos sigan ahora!

Con eso, todos los estudiantes partieron para seguir al guardia.

Haruna: ¡Yuuki-kun!-Exclamo mientras el chico salía de su escondite.- ¡Date prisa! ¡Es una buena oportunidad!

Rito: Gra…¡Gracias, Sairenji!-Respondió para salir de la habitación y mezclase con el resto.

Haruna vio como el chico se iba, donde inconscientemente alzo la mano para tratar de detenerlo, pero fallo en agarrarlo a pocos centímetros.

Haruna: (Yuuki-kun…)-Ella solo lo vio alejarse con arrepentimiento en su corazón…al no ser capaz de decirle lo que tanto ha deseado hacerle saber.

Risa: ¡Haruna!-La mencionada se giro para ver a su amiga.- ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí parada!? ¡Debemos seguir al resto!

Ella solo asintió para caminar e ir con los demás, pero no pudo evitar mirar por donde fue el chico.

**-Cambio de escena-**

Rito no había seguido a los demás estudiantes, sino que salió afuera en un lugar donde nadie podía verlo mientras miraba como algunos trabajadores de la posaba estaban tirando agua al fuego para apagarlo antes de que se propagara.

Rito: Hora de actuar.-Murmuro para activar el Omnitrix y transformarse.- **¡Frí~o~!**

Ya transformado, el alíen desplego sus alas y comenzó a volar, donde se acerco al grupo que estaba tratando de apagar al fuego, quienes vieron al chico alíen.

-¿¡Que…Que es eso!?-Pregunto asustado al ver una gran polilla azul con forma humana volando sobre ellos.

Rito (Frío): **No hay nada de que temer. He venido a ayudar.**-Dijo con una voz medio siniestra que no convenció a los que estaban en el lugar.

Rito no espero que les creyera y solo fue a hacer su deber, donde disparo su aliento de nitrógeno liquido hacia el fuego, donde este se fue apagando y las partes golpeadas fueron congelándose.

Los trabajadores vieron esto con asombro, y más como la criatura seguía volando y congelando el bosque logrando apagar las llamas. Y como el alíen volaba, fácilmente podía ver donde estaba saliendo humo para rápidamente apagar el fuego.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el fuego fue apagado y varias partes del bosque fueran congeladas dejando un aire frio por el lugar.

Rito suspiro al ver que el peligro paso y se giro a ver a los trabajadores.

-Gra…Gracias por tu ayuda…-Fue lo único que dijo uno de los hombres mientras miraban al alíen.

Rito (Frío): **No hay de que, para eso están los héroes.**-Dijo antes de salir volando hacia el bosque mientras los trabajadores lo perdían de vista.

Al entrar al bosque, Frío uso una de su intangibilidad para pasar por debajo del suelo y luego salir por otro lado cerca de donde había aparecido fuera de la vista para luego volverse invisible y entrar en la posada.

Fue por los pasillos hasta que llego a una habitación cerca de donde estaban los demás estudiantes, entrando para ver si había alguien. Al ver que estaba vacía, se des transformo y salió de la habitación para mezclarse con el resto de los estudiantes, donde nadie se percato que no estaba o que acababa de llegar.

**-Momentos después-**

Luego de que la encargada Takami les dijera que el peligro paso, todos y cada uno de los estudiantes volvieron a sus cuartos.

Rito llego al suyo y no encontró a nadie. Saruyama y el resto fueron atrapados y estarían en un cuarto a parte como castigo por intentar entrar en la sección de chicas.

El chico no le prestó atención a esto o estaba preocupado por sus compañeros, pues ellos se lo buscaron. Estaba cansado por lo que paso. Después de todo, logro estar dentro de la habitación de la chica que le gustaba e incluso permaneció bajo la cama de ella para no ser atrapado antes de salir y apagar el fuego para que no pase a mayores.

Sin embargo, una cosa ocupo enormemente su mente.

Rito: ("La persona más confiable en el universo" ¿Eh?)-Repitió las palabras que la peli rosada dijo sobre el cuándo estaba escondido.-(¿Ella… piensa eso de mi…?)

En eso, el comenzó a recordar como era Lala. Una chica que, aunque problemática, era alegre y sincera. Es hermosa y con un comportamiento infantil que hace de vez en cuando quiera protegerla. Y a pesar de crear aparatos que siempre estallan y usa para divertirse, también los usaba para ayudar a la gente.

De repente, Rito sintió algo en su pecho. Era cálido y reconfortante a parte de agradable y que le hacia cosquillas en su estómago. El chico no pudo evitar sentirse sonrojado.

Rito: ¿Qué…es esto…?

* * *

**Y otro cap listo. Últimamente ando encendido, lo que me permite escribir mis historias más radio. **

**Y por si acaso, para quienes me pidan más caps para ciertas historias, las estoy trabajando, pero su avance depende de cuan motivado e inspirado me sienta, ya que no es fácil sacar ideas y hacerlas coherentes. Por lo tanto, ténganme paciencia.**

**Por otra parte, como han visto, ahora Rito a sido flechado por Lala igual que en la historia. Aun ama a Haruna, pero ahora su corazón también late por la peli rosada. ¿Cómo va a estar el chico ahora que tiene sentimientos por dos chicas tras los cambios que le hice a su persona? Pronto lo verán.**

**Bueno, eso seria todo hasta el momento. Hasta el próximo cap.**


End file.
